


I said ‘I love you’ 17(*5.88235294) times, and I meant it every time

by Dino_nugu_aegi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Deep Contemplating, Fluff, For Piptook: I love you so much for editing much word vomits, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, No smut though don't worry, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self Confidence Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka real world, but like, canon complaint, if they were all dating one another, it's just rambles really, send help, way to cheesy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 43,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_nugu_aegi/pseuds/Dino_nugu_aegi
Summary: “If I had to choose what I want to feel for the rest of my life, I would want to feel loved.” - Me @ 2AMA.K.A 100 relationships one-shots of an OT13 SVT (Occasional AU planned, although it is set in a slightly twisted IRL setting)[DISCONTINUED]





	1. 1. Junhui/Minghao - You’re beautiful

Minghao didn’t remember when and whyhe started staring. But it’s not like no one else does it. Junhui is good looking. That’s simple enough. Anyone can see that, and yet Minghao’s gaze doesn’t seem the same. Maybe it’s how he loves Junhui’s cute smile. Or maybe it’s his big, bright eyes. Maybe it’s nothing physical about him, and instead his childish, flirty personality that’s got even Jeonghan flustered.

 

Minghao doesn’t know. But he doesn’t care

 

All he cares about is the fact that Junhui is absolutely breath-taking as he fiddles with the strands of Minghao’s hair. They’ve had a long day of schedule and all Minghao wanted to do is to melt in his lover’s arms.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Junhui asks, his chest rumbling slightly under Minghao’s head. The younger’s mind automatically wonders back to the years of pre-debut, where the two of them would lay just like this, the Chinese’s head on his hyung’s chest, legs intertwined, conversing quietly in Mandarin as he gently falls asleep to Junhui’s beautiful voice.

“You.” Minghao mummers back, voice laced with sleepiness and adoration. Junhui chuckles, combing his hand through Minghao’s hair one last time before kissing his temple and body snuggling into the blanket.

“Mostly one thing though.” Minghao adds.

“And that is?”

“How you’re gorgeous.”

 

Junhui laughs and calls him cheesy, but Minghao doesn’t hear it, already asleep from the slight rumbling of Junhui’s chest. Junhui smiles and closes his eyes. He slowly drifts into dreamland but before he does, he makes sure to whisper four words that means so much.

 

 

 

 

“You’re beautiful too, Minghao.”


	2. 2. Mingyu/Wonwoo - I love your smile

Not enough people appreciate Wonwoo’s smile, and Mingyu strongly dislikes that. When Seventeen and smile is in the same sentence, people are usually referring to Soonyoung’s mega watt beam, Seokmin’s brighter-then-the-sun laugh, or Jisoo’s gentleman-like grin.

And yet no one mentions Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo and his cute little nose scrunch. Wonwoo and his reserved but joyful little smile when he’s shy or embarrassed. Wonwoo and his quiet happiness. Mingyu finds himself light up at the sight of Wonwoo’s smile, and wishes more people can see it.

But for now, Mingyu would like to think that them, Seventeen, being in awe of it is enough. But he stills, without fail, continuously says the same sentence to Wonwoo every once in a while.

They’re stuck in the studio after everyone has left-even Jihoon, after Seungcheol had dragged him away from his studio. Mingyu’s tired, starting to regret offering to keep Wonwoo company while he finishes lyrics for their new song. His regret instantly dissolves as Wonwoo falls back, expatriated and frustrated. Instinctively, Mingyu reaches his hand out and fiddles with the little strands of hair on Wonwoo’s forehead. Wonwoo smiles and there it is again, that cute little nose scrunch. Mingyu can practically hear Minghao call him cheesy, but it’s not like he doesn’t think the same.  
“Writer’s block?” Mingyu asks, aware of how tired he sounds.  
“Yeah, might call it a day, I’m too tired to even think right now.” Wonwoo replied, his low voice rumbling on his chest. Mingyu hovers his hand over Wonwoo’s hair again, before deciding to drop it onto his shoulders and pulling the elder towards him. Quietly, the younger slips onto his back with his boyfriend in his arms.

“Wonwoo hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I love your smile.”

 

 

“Thanks, I love yours too.”


	3. 1. Junhui/Minghao - You’re beautiful

Jihoon hates being short. While no one dared tease him about it, it was still a haunting fact that made him curse this world. Everything is always towering over him and everything he wears makes him look, and feel, like a child. In short, Lee Jihoon hated being short.

His hatred fuels up now as he curses Jisoo for leaving the coffee on the top cabinet accidentally (or maybe intentionally, he and Jeonghan were always telling him to stop drinking so much caffeine.) He starts weighing his options, skipping coffee and look like the dead for the day, and SURELY getting scolded about not getting enough sleep (Even though he IS, he just didn’t get his coffee) or climbing onto the counters and looking like a child. As he contemplates, Jihoon fails to notice bright, happy bounces approaching him.  
“Good morning Hoonie~”. Soonyoung exclaims, wrapping his arms around Jihoon. Jihoon glares at him and once again wonders about how on earth does someone have THIS much energy, in the morning no less.  
“Whatcha doing?” Soonyoung chippers while pressing a kiss onto Jihoon’s temple.  
“Getting coffee, but SOMEONE left it on the top shelf again.” Jihoon whines, melting slightly into his boyfriend's arms. Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon, much to his discomfort (not like Jihoon would admit it, of course, he’s still got his overbearing pride), and reaches for the cabinet doors. He opens them and with little effort, reaches up and grabs the box of coffee beans.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Soonyoung beams, megawatt smile instantly brightening Jihoon’s day.  
“I could have gotten it myself…” Jihoon grumbles, trying to sound disinterested. The producer then felt warm arms around his waist now and the blush is now furiously showing.  
“You’re so cute Hoonie~, my precious little fairy” Soonyoung coos before letting go and starts rummaging through the fridge.

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t let it show, but his heart secretly does a front flip.


	4. 4. Jisoo/Jihoon - I love seeing you wake up in the morning

Jisoo loves the morning. He loves waking up to the soft sunshine through his curtains, and a cup of coffee on his bedside table. He especially loves these mornings. Jisoo rolls onto his side and stares at the tiny body beside him. They’ve just finished up their 3-day concert and the moment they got back, Jihoon had collapsed on the hotel mattress, completely exhausted. Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh as he woke Jihoon up and make him take a shower. When they got out later, they both slept like the dead, with the younger’s head tucked into his hyung’s chest, snoring softly. They stayed like that and Jisoo wakes up to it too.

“Hmmmmmprf, Shua-hyung, go back to sleep, ‘s too early...” Jisoo cracks open an eye and giggles. Jihoon is smushed underneath a grumpy cat onesie the gag trio got him last Christmas as a joke. The smaller producer’s tiny eyes were barely open, his head still buried in Jisoo’s chest and his knees on his chest.  
“You know I can’t go back to sleep now, I'm already awake baby”. Jihoon grumbled.  
“Then shut up, morning breath...” Jisoo giggles even more. Jihoon’s always grumpy in the morning, and this is when his insults aren’t polished at all, making him look like a whiny baby instead.  
“Can’t blame me, you’re too cute Jihoonie~” Jisoo whispers back, hands already petting Jihoon’s hair from habit. The younger grumbles, clearly annoyed, but the American instead only found it endearingly adorable. Jihoon finally opens his tiny eyes and the two stay like that, studying the features that they’ve studied countless times before.  
“Why do you like to stare at me so much?” Jihoon suddenly ponders, breaking the silence. Jisoo chuckles, and responds, voice dripping with honey and adoration:

“I just love seeing wake up in the morning~”

 

 

Jihoon punches Jisoo laters, face flushed red and flustered. Jisoo just laughs and gets up when Seungcheol opens up their hotel room door later.


	5. 5. Jisoo/Jeonghan - You are amazing

Jeonghan would like to think he’s strong. He wants to be strong at least, strong for people who need it the most. He wants to be strong for Seungcheol, who bears so much on his shoulders as leader, he wants to be strong for Jihoon, whose stress has brung him into Jeonghan’s room with tears on more than a few occasions, he wants to be strong for Soonyoung, who feels just as much stress as Jihoon, even if he doesn’t express it. 

The younger members and Carats call him a mom for it, trying to be strong and sharing himself to others, and yet he’s not asking for anything in return. Sneaking snacks into Seungkwan’s room when he’s too hungry but is on a diet, listening to Chan cry about how no one takes him seriously and offering a pair of attentive ears, making sure Minghao doesn’t feel frustrated while learning Korean and staying up late nights to teach the young Chinese boy. 

He gives so much, and yet he still doesn’t ask for anything in return, nor does he complain. He doesn’t turn Mingyu down when he asks him for a drive, even if Jeonghan was tired to the point of exhaustion, he insists for the rest of Seventeen to go out for dinner while he stays home to take care of poor sick Wonwoo, he doesn’t complain when one of the younger members, usually Hansol, snuggles into his bed at night, trying to find comfort.

He’s an angel, even if he plays pranks all the time, and Seokmin would agree, despite being the victim of said pranks. He’s a loving mother, Jun would describe, even when they’re often compared for childlike mischievousness.

He’s enough, Jisoo would reassure, on the nights where Jeonghan can’t be strong. He’s great, Jisoo would whisper, on the nights where Jeonghan cries to him, instead of being cried to. He’s awesome, Jisoo would remind him, on the evenings when burdening everyone's stress became too much.

He’s amazing, Jisoo would say, because Jeonghan is amazing, in everything that he does.

He’s amazing, Jisoo would repeat because his best friend and lover deserved the world.

“You’re amazing because you are you.” Jisoo explains when Jeonghan feels worthless. Jeonghan would reply exactly the same every time, words filled with honesty and thankfulness.

 

 

“And you’re amazing too.”


	6. 6. Seungcheol/Jeonghan - I love (this) about you

Jeonghan has odd ways of expressing his love. 

Sure anyone can tell you that, Carats and Seventeen alike. He forces members to do couple wallpapers with him, he calls Chan his baby, Seokmin his idiot and Seungkwan his sunflower. He doesn’t latch onto people as Jun does, or spontaneously crack jokes as Soonyoung does either, but everything he does is truly unique, and it makes him so much more wonderful to Seungcheol.

He plays pranks on Seungcheol, from putting him on the spot in front of the camera, to shamelessly hitting him and pretending to be on a phone call. Sometimes Jisoo will join him, and they bully their leader together, seemingly their favourite pastime. 

He’s incredibly touchy and affectionate, often vying for others attention and love. So much so that he seems desperate or starved for affection 24/7, but as they’ve learned, that’s just how Jeonghan is. And with so much that he gives to them, giving back his generosity and kind heart is the only way they can thank him, even if it means playing along to his odd tendencies. 

They all love him, and Seungcheol can understand why, with his constantly open door and welcoming arms.

They all love him, and Seungcheol can see why with his motherly instincts and concerned attitude.

They all love him, and Seungcheol wholeheartedly agrees.

“Cheol-ah, stop it, I can practically hear you think.” Grumbles a sleepy Jeonghan, snuggled on Seungcheol’s chest. Seungcheol smiles, feeling his heart slowly melt at the sight.  
“Even if I’m thinking about you?” Seungcheol replies, nuzzling his head into Jeonghan’s hair.  
“In that case keep going. But if it’s bad...” Jeonghan starts a teasing tone in his voice.  
“Of course it isn’t!”  
Jeonghan laughs at Seungcheols poor attempt to defend himself.  
“Then what are thinking about?” Jeonghan follows, suddenly curious.  
“You’re really unique in how you express love, and,” Seungcheol starts, wrapping his arms around Jeonghan, slightly muffling the person between them. Seungcheol stops and looks down, noticing Chan between them. He then looks up at Jeonghan questionably.  
“He was lonely, I couldn’t leave him all alone now could I, he’s my baby!” Jeonghan whispers back. The older male sighed, this was truly a Jeonghan thing to say, but Seungcheol doesn’t mind.  
“You’re so unique Hani~ I love that about you.” The leader finishes. Jeonghan giggles before inching closer to kiss the older on the lips.  
“I love you too.”

 

 

“You guys are so loud, please just go to sleep already.” Chan whines.


	7. 7. Seungcheol/Jisoo - Stay safe, text me when you get there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly am so tired right now, excuse my grammar and bad word vomit.

Sigh. Jisoo exhaled, body completely melted on the couch of the couch back at the dorms. He’s had a long day of recordings and re-recordings because his stupid voice wouldn’t stop cracking. Jihoon finally sent him home after yet another useless recording. Jisoo slumps deeper into the couch, chiding himself on yet again being useless. The American male then felt the sofa slowly shift as someone else collapses onto it too. Jisoo opens his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them in the first place. The other male turned out to be Seungcheol, who pulled Jisoo into his chest and laid down backwards, the two of them snuggled on the large couch.  
“Bad day?” Seungcheol asks, hands brushing aside Jisoos bangs. Jisoo sighed again, but this time it was a sigh of content, trying to snuggle even deeper into the elder's arms. Seungcheol chuckles, low voice rumbling in his chest. Jisoo lets out a small noise of nonsense, but the rapper immediately understood and wrapped his arms around him even tighter.  
“Thanks, Cheol-ah. I needed this.” The vocalist mumbled back. Unsurprisingly, Seungcheol heard him, even over the loud yelling that sounded suspiciously like Mingyu dropping something on his foot again.  
“Any time baby, I love you.”

And Jisoo would have loved nothing more than to stay like that, perfectly content in his boyfriend's arms. But of course, he doesn’t get his wish. 

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY PHONE CHARGER? DON’T TELL ME YOU’VE LOST IT ALREADY!” An angry Jeonghan shouted from the other room. Seungcheol visibly jumped out of his skin, and then let out a sigh.  
“I suppose that’s my cue to leave, sleep tight Shua-ya.” Jisoo giggles, amused at Seungcheol’s suffering. Jisoo smiles and watches him try to deal with an angry Jeonghan. He then rolls over onto his back and closes his eyes, before remembering that maybe, just maybe he knew exactly where Jeonghans charger is.

And maybe that’s because he took it in the first place, and maybe he blamed on Seungcheol.

After mustering up the courage and confessing to Jeonghan, he was met with the absolute comical expression of a betrayed Seungcheol and a very amused Jeonghan. The second oldest high-fived him and Seungcheols look of betrayal multiplied by a tenfold. Jisoo only laughed and promised to go get it, since he left it at the company building. As he started to leave, Seungcheol stops him and kisses him on the forehead. He then whispered, “Stay safe, text me when you get there.”

 

 

Unlike Jihoon, Jisoo literally wore his heart on his sleeve as it does a front flip.


	8. 8. Seungkwan/Hansol - I love when you do (this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when make a schedule but you forget about it...

Seungkwan is exceptionally funny. Anyone can see this. His variety skills are amazing, his laugh is absolutely contagious and his jokes are the best. Hansol knows he’s not the only one who thinks that, with Carats and their sunbaes praising Seungkwan on his excellent variety sense, but he likes to think that they, as in Seventeen, are the only ones who can truly appreciate it. He loves watching Seungkwan as he jokes around, getting lost as he thinks about how wonderful his boyfriend is, even if it means he’s confused when they pull him back into the real world. Seungkwan and Chan often tease him for being air-headed and clumsy, but he takes it, preferring to slip into the comfort of his own thoughts. Hansol often hears Minghao snickering at him (“Whipped...” he often says, as if he doesn’t immediately stare at Junhui for the billionth time) and he ignores it all, prompting to study Seungkwan’s beautiful laugh again. Maybe he is whipped....

“Hyung! Can we get this, please? It’s so cute!” An overly excited voice chirps. Hansol chuckles, amused by the younger’s enthusiasm as they bounce from shop to shop at the local mall.  
“No, Chan-ah, for the last time, you don’t NEED another Pikachu Plushie,” Seungkwan replies, exasperated as he has to stop Chan from getting yet another one of the Pokémon.  
“I may not NEED one,” Chan mocks, “but I sure as hell WANT one, so can we please...”. Hansol laughs as Chan pouts and puts on puppy dog eyes. Hansol slips away again, lost in thoughts of how cute Chan is and how Seungkwan looks like a tired mother of 2 handful kids. (Seungkwan argues that he is a mother of two handful kids, them being Hansol and Chan, but when Jeonghan comes around, he’s back as the third youngest) The rapper once again gets pulled back into reality as Chan tries to turn to him for help.  
“He’s right Chan-ah, he can’t get you every Pikachu plush that you come by.” Hansol reasons, finally giving in as Seungkwan glares at him.  
“Thank you, see, someone is being reasonable.” Seungkwan sighs, shoulders dropping down in relief. Chan physically slumps, sad to not get his way and Hansol smirks.  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t get it for you.”  
“HANSOL!”

-

Seungkwan slumps against the couch. Hansol looks over from his sight on the wall and moves over to cuddle with Seungkwan. They stay like that, enjoying the silence and occasionally breaking it with small chatter about each other’s day. Hansol zones out again as Seungkwan recalls a tale of Chan’s defiance in refusing to be called Jeonghan’s baby, occasionally laughing or humming to let the other know he was listening. In reality, he was up in cloud nine as he listens to Seungkwan’s voice. He returns to reality later as he noticed the latter goes silent.  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Seungkwan asks, curiosity piping up.  
“Nothing I guess, just enjoying your voice.” Hansol replies. Slowly, he looks up.  
“You’re staring.” He deadpans. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he asks Seungkwan.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“I’m thinking about you,” he replies “about how you zone out and just... not think.” The Jeju islander brought his arms around Hansol and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
“I love it when you do that, you know, it’s absolutely endearing.” Seungkwan whispers.

 

 

“I love you too, Kwan-ah.” Hansol whispers back, and then he closes his eyes and welcomes dreamland along with one whipped Seungkwan


	9. 9. Mingyu/Minghao - You’re annoying, but I like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have lost my prompt lost so... this is now 100% my imagination

Mingyu and Minghao are known as the cat and mouse couple of Seventeen and for good reason. The members themselves would often make bets about who was going to be yelled at next, and they would often refer to them as the “old-but-still-dating often have to get locked in the forsaken ‘get-along’ closet that Seventeen keeps in the corner of the hallway. Despite what he may say to the other, Minghao loves Mingyu. It’s really kind of hard not too, with the giant being an adorable puppy, and the Chinese being absolutely whipped for him too. 

Of course, it wasn’t always like this.

“Ya! Gyu-ah, you can’t just leave your stupid stuff all over the couch. People actually sit on this and it’s absolutely annoying to have to clean up after you!” Minghao shouts into the kitchen. He had just found Mingyu’s various items; shoes, books, clothes, everything he owned; splattered all over the dorm couch. Granted, the only people who really use this couch was the parent line and their reasons were not so pure as Minghao’s. Regardless, he prefers to have a seemingly innocent and usable couch over an occupied and frankly, useless couch.  
“You’re one to talk when was the last time you cleaned out your tea bags from my sink?” Mingyu shouts back. The younger sighs and walks over to the kitchen, getting ready to remind Mingyu that no, the bags were not occupying his sink because Minghao cleaned them out last week. But of course, he never got that chance.  
“Hao-ah, did you SERIOUSLY just step on the floor I JUST mopped with your dirty socks?” Mingyu laments.  
“Why do you even mop? It’ll be dirty by tonight anyways”  
“And whose fault is that? You and your dirty feet!”  
“EXCUSE ME MY FEET ARE PERFECTLY ROSY!”

Jeonghan walked into the kitchen to grab a snack later. Needless to say, they both got an earful about noise complaints from their neighbours.

(But Minghao’s pretty sure the noise was actually Junhui jumping around again and NOT Minghao telling his giant puppy common sense)

(But still, Jeonghan notices them arguing and yet again, they’re locked in the get-along closet)

“Dude, move your legs, I can barely breathe here.” Minghao snaps, poison in his tone. Mingyu shoots him a look but complies, letting the younger cross his legs and sit comfortably against the dusty old closet.  
“I wonder why we kept the closet through so many years? It’s not getting any younger and frankly, it’s been around for nearly 5 years.” The Korean wonders out loud.  
“Well maybe if someone wasn’t so idiotic, we would have probably thrown it out by now,” Minghao growls, bad mood seeping into his every word. His closet mate flinches at his harsh words and lets out a deep sigh. Minghao instantly feels regret. Why oh why did he do that. Half the reason why the two gets heated in their fights was that of this! Minghao getting to angry and not controlling his tone and Mingyu being too defensive and sensitive to tell the aforementioned otherwise. The skinny Chinese man crawls over to his best friend and lays his head on his chest, facial expressions fully expressing his regret and sorry. Mingyu tentatively reaches up and starts rubbing Minghao’s arms.  
“‘M sorry Gyu, I should have listened to you. I’m sorry but I really want you to know that I didn’t mean it and mmphff-“ Minghao gets interrupted as a pair of soft lips sidles up onto his. When they part for air, Mingyu pulls his boyfriend closer and kisses the crown of his head.  
“It’s okay, I know Hao-ah,” Mingyu whispers softly.

 

 

“You’re annoying, but I like it.”


	10. 10. Wonwoo/Junhui - Just go to sleep, you need it

Wen Junhui is an enigma. He acts like a clingy baby despite being the fourth oldest sometimes. The Chinese love all things spicy and his taste buds are so spice-addicted, even ghost peppers would probably seem tame to him. Wonwoo has found himself the victim of too many of Junhui’s cooking experiments and his taste buds are at least 70% burnt off by now.

(Sure he could refuse Junhui’s request to taste something, but like the rest of Seventeen, he’s too whipped for that. Wen Junhui, exterminator of Seventeen’s taste buds)

On the contrary, Junhui acts his age. He constantly nags the younger members when Jeonghan isn’t there, and when the members feel the need to escape, Junhui is always there to keep them company. He is a precious and important part of Seventeen and his entire god-like being is a blessing to them all.

So why can’t Wonwoo decipher why said person is currently trying to become a cat and snuggle on the rappers legs.

“Hey watch out, I think someone’s attacking your east gates.” Wonwoo looks over at the feline-wannabe on his lap slash shoulder and looks back at the game. Sure enough, the enemy player is trying to break down his defence.  
“Shit. Thanks, Junnie.” Wonwoo mumbles, deep voice barely audible as his attention is turned back to the game at hand. After a few more minutes (Sure, a few minutes only Junhui says, sarcasm lacing his every word) Wonwoo finally wins the game and sits back on his chair. The older male kisses his boyfriend's jawline as Wonwoo queues up for yet another game. Junhui opens his mouth to protest and Wonwoo sighs.  
“Babe, I know what you’re going to say, come on, last game, I promise.”  
“That’s what you said last game, and the game before, and the game 3 hours ago when Cheol-hyung left to go to sleep.”  
“Junhui you weren’t even there, how do you know that.” Wonwoo deadpans, his tired voice surprising him. Junhui moves and reaches to shut his game down. In his half-asleep state, the Korean male makes no attempts to stop his bandmate as he pulls him from his seat and to his bed. Junhui then tucks himself on top of Wonwoo’s chest and arm, then taking Wonwoo’s glasses and putting them on the bedside table.  
“Just go to sleep, you need it.” Junhui whispers.

 

Of course, being the whipped soul Jeon Wonwoo is, he complies.


	11. 11. Seokmin/Soonyoung - You’re my perfect partner

“Face masks.”  
“Check.”  
“Black Caps.”  
“Check.”  
“Seungcheol-hyung’s credit card.”  
“Check. Took it while Jeonghan-hyung was roasting him.”  
“Oh my god, that was so funny too. Anyways, what about sunglasses?”  
“Check.”  
“Ultrabright smile to distract anyone who gets suspicious?  
“Che- Wait What?”  
“Don’t worry Minnie, it’s a check.”  
Seokmin giggles at the indirect compliment, and generally well, Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiles, his tiny eyes curling up into its signature 10:10 position. Then, he puts up a finger to the younger’s mouth and shushes him.  
“C’mon, let’s go, we’ve only got 2 hours to do this, or the others are gonna catch on.”  
Seokmin nods and together, they tiptoe out to the front door and put their jackets and shoes on. Then, as quietly as possible, Soonyoung reaches for the doorknob-and knocks over a small potted plant. The older eyes widen in horror as Seokmin stretches his hand out, farther and farther and farther until-whew, he caught on his fingers. The two exchange a look of relief as the choreographer silently opened the door with a soft click. And then, the two-thirds of BooSeokSoon sneaks out and slips into the diamond night. (Editor’s note: Really. Did you seriously just do that.)

“And that will be 76 dollars, thank you very much.” The kind cashier lady smiled. Seokmin pulled out the stolen credit card and taps it onto the machine and subtly hides the beads of sweat running down his face and his vibrating hand. He steadies his hand and brings it to the machine. Soonyoung eyes him the entire time, glare hidden by the rim of his cap. The machine dings, confirming the purchase and the oblivious cashier lady hands them their product. Soonyoung and Seokmin walk casually to the exit of the store and then breaks into a run. When the two get to a nearby park, they collapse onto the bench and both sigh a huge sigh of relief and burst into giggles. After the excitement has dwindled down. Soonyoung pinches his first into the air, victory painting his expressions.  
“Operation: Rescue Pororo is a success!” Seokmin giggles again.  
“Can hyung believe it, after probably a month of sitting at the back, all lonely and sad, our Pororo has finally found a home!” Soonyoung laughs his beautiful laugh and pulls the human size Pororo pillow to his chest and squeezing it.  
“I knew it. I knew it from the moment a saw it last week that we had to find him a lovely home. The poor thing was practically covered in cobwebs! How could people just let him stay like that!”  
“I know right!”  
The two collapses into giggles once again, leaning onto the pillow between them. After a brief silence as they try to cuddle into the pillow in between them, Soonyoung breaks the silence with a whisper.  
“Thanks, Minnie. Thanks for coming with me.” Seokmin smiles.  
“Anything for my partner-in-crime, you can count on me, hyung.”  
Soonyoung smiles again.  
“You’re my perfect partner.”

 

 

“Hey what happens when Seungcheol-hyung finds out?”  
“Oh shit, I didn’t think that far ahead.”


	12. 12. Seokmin/Jihoon - You’re the only light I need

Jeonghan says Jihoon’s going to go blind at this rate. And to be honest, Jihoon himself is starting to believe it too. His eyes sting as he squints at the bright monitor in his dark studio, staying up way too late as he mixes tracks, creates beats and rearranges melodies to prepare for Seventeen’s next comeback.  
“Jihoon-hyung?”  
Jihoon swivels his head around. He then notices Seokmin tentatively peaking his head from behind the door. The younger was wearing a light turtleneck and had a small look of fear in his expression as he checks on the producer.  
“Come on in Minnie, don’t worry, I don’t bite,” Jihoon says softly. Seokmin breathes out a sigh of relief and pushes the door open. He then glides over to the older’s desk and kneels down so that his head is barely propped up on the table and his hands pulling himself up. Jihoon laughs gently and turns back to keep on working as Seokmin watches intently. The silence in the air is interrupted only slightly with click-clacks of keyboards and hums of melodies from the smaller’s mouth.  
“Hyung, it’s like 3 AM, when are you gonna head back?” Seokmin thinks out loud as he glances at the clock on Jihoon’s monitor. Jihoon hums out a reply,  
“Maybe after I’m done this. I just got a little bit more...”  
“Hyung, we both know your ‘little bit’ will take at least 3 more hours. Come on, let’s go home before Seungcheol-hyung calls.”  
Jihoon grumbles. He reaches over to turn off his monitor and put down his headphones.  
“Fine. Ok. Why are you here so late anyway?” He wonders.  
“Oh, Shua-hyung sent me to get you, saying that he wants you to stop living off of caffeine, instant rice and 30-minute naps for a little while.” Seokmin replies as he stands up and reaches over to grab Jihoon’s hand.  
“C’mon hyung, let’s go home now.”

“Hyung! I got you your coffee! Pure black, just how you like it!” A ray of sunshine exclaims as it bursts into Jihoon’s studio. Jihoon looks up from his monitor and shrivels slightly as the sun rays outside hit his eyes. Seokmin bounces over and places his cup down before taking out his own caramel latte and sipping on it. Jihoon vies for a coffee break as he puts his headphones down and takes his cup of coffee. The younger begins to recount a tale of last night’s karaoke/bar outing the 97 line had. His eyes lit up, animated as he portrays a horrible impression of Mingyu drunken ballad cry-sobbing-singing type thing and Jihoon bursts into laughter when Seokmin tells him how Minghao joins him when Twice’s Heart Shaker came on.  
“Anyways, hyung, did you sleep last night?”  
Jihoon freezes mid-sip. He racks his brain for excuses but in his sleep-deprived state, Seokmin immediately notices his hesitance.  
“Hyung! You can’t just go for hours like that! It’s not good!”  
Seokmin fusses. Jihoon grumbles.  
“It’s fine Seok-ah I’m leaving soon anyway.”  
“You better! The monitor light isn’t good for your eyes hyung. And with so little light, too! Jeonghan-hyung was right, you ARE going to go blind.” Seokmin huffs, adorably annoyed. Jihoon sparks an idea.  
“Eh, it’s fine. Plus, you’re the only light I need.”

 

Needless to say, Seokmin was a flustered mess as he tried to pull the producer out of his studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing in the making of this cheesy prompt


	13. 13. Soonyoung/Chan - You always look awesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been hell, so I didn’t have much time to write. Sorry but this is gonna be a 2 chapter update only

Lee Chan is a one of a kind, extraordinary, passionate, bright and energetic child. As the poor unfortunate maknae of Seventeen, his passion and talent are sadly overlooked most of the time in favour of his cute-bubbly youngest image. Soonyoung absolutely despises this for Chan is much more than just a cute, adorable tag along in Seventeen. He can’t count the number of times he’s the younger holed up in the studio at wee hours of the morning, dancing until he collapses and Soonyoung has to drag him home (along with himself and Jihoon most of the times, but that’s beside the point). 

Of course, if it’s just him striving to do better, the dancer can surely handle that. No, it’s his absolutely annoying habit of finding and focusing on every single flaw he has, even if they’re so minuscule it’s impossible to notice. 

And so that’s how the performance unit leader found his (secretly favourite) member in the practice room at 4 AM in the morning. 

“Agh!” Soonyoung peels his head into the empty room, save for the faint sound of music and the heavy smell of sweat filling the air,  
“Chan-ah? Jeonghan hyung sent me to get you, you know he doesn’t like us staying out past 3 unless your name is Lee Jihoon.” Chan whirled his head around and relaxed his shoulders.  
“I’ll be back later, just another run.” He mumbles as he walks over to the stereo. The older leapt for the machine and turned it off, grabbing the younger’s hand in the process. With a swift and fast movement, he pulled the younger’s head on to his chest and sat down against the fogged mirror. Nearly immediately, Chan snuggles his head in and let out a small noise of content (probably unintentionally but Soonyoung doesn’t care).  
“What is it this time, your arms don’t line up at exactly 45 degrees?” Soonyoung teases. Chan giggles and the joke and softly replies,  
“Hyuuuunnngg... I’m not that bad...”  
Soonyoung giggles.  
“You could have fooled me.”  
“Ya hyung!”

Soonyoung laughs, his eyes curving up to form his signature time and Chan follows with his own laugh, that beautiful sound.  
“But seriously, what is it this time?”  
Chan’s smile loses its shine.  
“It’s just... well I can’t... it’s just... well... it doesn’t look good, y’know? And I can’t figure out why and I feel like a burden to you all and I feel like I’m being lazy and mmpphff-“  
Soonyoung pulls away and presses his forehead against Chan’s. He then whispers softly,  
“Now that’s impossible.”

“You always look awesome.”

 

 

And Chan just laughs his laugh, the sound that even fairies would be jealous of.


	14. 14. Soonyoung/Wonwoo - I’ve got the whole world right here in my hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend: Hoshi might be bright and energetic, but he’s not cheesy  
> Me: Challenge accepted

“C’mon Soonie, it’s literally here!” Soonyoung laughs as his best friend pull him into the shop. The quaint little book cafe had just opened up last Monday and Wonwoo had been dying to check it out. Soonyoung’s laugh retreats into an endearing smile as he watches the younger practically bounces over to the bookshop next door. The older male glides over to the counter, careful to make sure his hood is pulled over his red hair and orders the two of them some coffee.  
“Quite the bookworm you’ve got there, now don’t you?” The barista said as she handed Soonyoung two cups of coffee, a caramel latte and a dark espresso,  
“Why not even my husband would skip in happiness at new books-and he’s the owner of a bookshop!” Soonyoung giggles and starts to strike up a conversation with the friendly owner, he presumed, of this small shop. 

Before he knew it, his hood had been pulled down, his mask on the counter and his latte 3/4 empty as Wonwoo slides over onto the counter and taps him on the shoulder.  
“Oh! Right, sorry, it’s been a pleasure talking with you Jiyeong-ssi! Thanks for the chat!” Soonyoung waves as the rapper drag his boyfriend to a nearby couch.  
“Aish~ I’m sorry, here’s your coffee Wonu, did you get-“ Soonyoung starts, before noticing Wonwoo pouting cutely while staring down at him. Averting his gaze down, he sees Wonwoo tapping his bony fingers on his new (stacks of) books. When he looks back up again, Wonwoo’s pulled his hood down and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. His hair is combed neatly, and it’s slightly ruffled from the hood, but that’s not the emphasis. No, the emphasis is the fact that his plush lips are on Soonyoung’s as he pushes him deeper into a couch at the back of the shop. When he pulls away Wonwoo huffs out a sigh of slight annoyance.  
“Y’know, 80% of me dragging you here is to show you ‘my world’, as you’ve so kindly suggested,” Wonwoo says as he sits back down and picks up the cup of coffee.  
“And the other 20%?”  
“Well, you’d have to pay for coffee, of course.”  
“Ya!”

Wonwoo laughs, his nose scrunching up as he giggles at Soonyoung, who wasn’t really angry because who can really stay angry at Wonwoo? Soonyoung stands up, grabs his latte and sits down on to the couch Wonwoo had been on.  
“Anyways, as you’ve said I said, show me ‘your world’!” Soonyoung prompts as he slumps into Wonwoo’s chest and shoulders. Wonwoo gives him a weird look, seemingly saying, Soonyoung, we’re in a public space where everyone can see and where no one knows we’re dating. And to that, Soonyoung rolls his eyes  
“What’s the book about?” The dancer instead asks.  
“Well, it’s about a boy, travelling the world and finding ‘his world’ as he encounters the people that would later occupy said ‘world’,” Wonwoo says gently as he flips open the first few pages, “he reminded me of you, always so happy and excited, yet caring and sensitive. You’re both on a never-ending journey to find your place in the world and not noticing when you have.”  
Soonyoung hums as he reads a few words in the book. One sentence that caught his attention was I just wanted to find myself, yet everyone says I can’t be myself. It’s like a fraction of the world holding me in its hands. He ponders for a moment and then turns over to Wonwoo, pecking his cheek to get his attention. Wonwoo makes a small noise of curiosity and turns to the elder.  
“Well, you got one thing wrong about our similarities.” Soonyoung begins. Wonwoo looks at him quizzically and Soonyoung takes the opportunity to cup his boyfriend’s face.  
“The boy is in the hands of a fraction of the world, but me,”

He leans in.

“I’ve got a twelfth of mine in my hands, right now.”

Wonwoo squeaks as Soonyoung kisses him.

 

 

“A twelfth of your world? Really?”  
“Of course! I love all of you guys! Equally too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Cheesiness


	15. 15. Vernon/Chan - I’ll join you on the clouds, and everywhere else too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor editor had to read me screaming for 2 hours about how much I love Verchan during this...

“Hey hyung! I got tickets for the carnival that’s in town, wanna join me?” Chan pipes up, bouncing over to the American born rapper of Seventeen. Hansol unplugs his earphone as the younger practically crashes into him, waving two tickets for the carnival in town.  
“Lemme guess, you asked literally everyone and they all already had tickets to go or plans already made, and so I’m your last choice, and you’re secretly hoping Seungkwan’s date is not me, which would make your second ticket useless?” Hansol teases.  
“No! Maybe. Just a little bit. Yeah.” Chan mumbles, trying so hard to fight down his creeping flush. Hansol laughs and hooks his arm around the maknae’s shoulder as he pulled the two of them through the bedroom door and into the living room.  
“Lucky for you, Seungkwan told me he’s got his own ticket, and he’ll join me if I also get a ticket myself. Apparently, he was willing to go with the 95z if I didn’t. Brave soul...” Chan giggles and automatically lets himself be pulled.  
“Hey, Kwannie! Does your offer still stand? I’m bringing Chan, but we got our own tickets!” Hansol calls out to his best friend on the couch. Seungkwan sticks a thumbs up to agree and Hansol (and Chan) plops down beside Seungkwan. Chan giggles,  
“Well then, I guess it’s a date!”

Chan smirks, hands creeping along the edge of a metal fence as he watches Hansol scroll on his phone, leaning against a wooden pole. Chan creeps up onto his hyung and takes a huge leap-right on to his hyung’s back. Naturally, Hansol flinches and loses balance.  
“Ya!”  
Chan collapses in a fit giggles as the two of lay on the slightly damp grass while waiting for Seungkwan to finish getting ready so they can go already. He then rolled over and propped himself up with his elbow. He looks over at his hyung, whose earphones are already plugged back in. Chan smiles quietly and sets to look over the features he’s spent years staring at. From Hansol’s fluffy brown locks to his spaced-out eyes to his slightly parted mouth, humming out a tune only Hansol knew. Chan’s eyes travelled downwards towards Hansol hand and spot the telltale piece of accessory-their team ring. Chan smiles brighter and lays back down onto the prickly grass, staring at the setting sun in the distance, slipping into thought as he watches the moon rise. The stars are bright, even brighter then the fireworks someone was setting off in the distance. The breeze that blows by ruffles his head as he thinks back to times where despite Hansol locking himself in his own personal bubble of space, he still took Chan along, sweeping the two into a night of deep thoughts and contemplation. The younger male closes his eyes and listens to the distant sounds of waves in his memories from when he and his hyungs went to the beach. Chan then felt a small nudge on his shoulder. He turns over and finds Hansol handing him an earphone.  
“Whatcha thinking about?”  
Chan shifts closer, ignoring the grass stains that were getting on his jacket, and hums a reply,  
“The same things you do.”  
Hansol smiles softly and slots an earbud into Chan’s ears. Then he sits up slightly, stirring the other to do the same.  
“Look over there, you see that cloud?” Hansol asks, gesturing to a misshapen cloud in a flock of other misshapen clouds. But somehow, their misshapen shapes blended together into a bridge between the stars.  
“That’s me,” Hansol says. Chan opens his mouth to protest that no, Hansol is in no way misshapen or weird. The older interrupts him by continuing.  
“And the rest of that flock is all of us, shaping into the sky.”  
Chan wants gapes again at the poetic and deep meaning of his insight. Instead, he leans on the rapper as he continues,  
“I want to go up there someday, see the world as a cloud does, drifting around without having to dock, free to explore the world.”  
Chan only whispers.  
“I’ll join you on the clouds, and everywhere else too.”

 

“I know, as would all of you guys.”


	16. 16. Jeonghan/Mingyu - You look beautiful tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeonghan's hair at MAMA a little too much...

It’s no surprise to anyone that Yoon Jeonghan is ethereal. His delicate features and majestic long/short hair makes him prettier than a lot of people dream to be, and his angelic voice is another cherry on top. So Mingyu wonders why he’s surprised at the fact that Jeonghan looks like a god in his stage makeup for their performance. He tries to blame it on lighting, or angle, or maybe even the professional job from the stylist. But deep down, Kim Mingyu knew, in a manner of whipped only him and the members of Seventeen share, that that level of good looking is simply just his hyung in his natural state. Mingyu keeps his eyes on Jeonghan as he maneuvers around their members and oh shit he’s coming over.  
“You’re staring.” Jeonghan deadpans with a sly smirk on his lips. Mingyu gulps discreetly before summoning his confidence and slings one hand over the couch back.  
“And it seems like I’m not the only one either.” Jeonghan’s smirk softens into a smile and he plops down beside the younger, a sigh of fatigue escaping his lips. Mingyu lets out a chuckle before dropping the facade and shifting on the couch and facing his hyung.  
“You did good today hyung, rest up,” Mingyu says softly.  
“You too Gyu-ah, you looked great.”

-

Jeonghan collapses on the soft sofa (“Ew, why would you do that to yourself, you know what happens on it.” Jeonghan can hear Jisoo squirm) and nearly drifts off to sleep.  
“Oh no you don’t hyung, it was only a prerecording.” A deep, slightly raspy, voice wakes him. Jeonghan clings onto the couch in a desperate attempt to stay put. 

As with all other attempts, it fails.

“Kim Mingyu put me down!”Jeonghan half screams half mumbles as his sleep-deprived (“Stop being overdramatic.” Jeonghan hears Seungkwan remark, “that’s my job.”) gets picked up and carried in the direction of the bathroom, bridal style.  
“Ya Gyu! Don’t be a Shua-hyung!” Soonyoung yells off-handedly to the two.  
“Hey!”  
Jeonghan giggles at his best friends misfortune as the rapper carried him into the bathroom.  
“Clothes off, I don’t trust you enough to not fall asleep.” Mingyu deadpans as he pulls off his shirt.  
“That’s no way to talk to you hyung, Gyu-ah.” Jeonghan teases, faking his voice to sound a slight bit offended.  
“Right now, I honestly don’t care hyung.”  
They shower within 5 minutes (“Why can’t you do that Josh?” Hansol shouts in English at his hyung on the other side of the room. Jisoo was the least bit amused), with Mingyu washing Jeonghan’s hair and the older trying (and failing) to be seductive at 5 AM and approximately 3 hours of sleep while trying to card his shampoo covered hand over Mingyu hair. The vocalist pulled on a fluffy oversized sweater, 99% sure that it’s Seungcheol, and joins the younger on the bed (his? Or maybe Mingyu’s? At this point, none of them actually sleep in their own beds or rooms anyways, so it’s okay) as Mingyu stares at Jeonghan approaching him.  
“You’re staring again.” Jeonghan deadpans and looks at Mingyu (very softly, like, whipped soft - my editor suggests)  
“I don’t care, you’re beautiful.” The younger replies. Jeonghan uncharacteristically tries to hide his creeping blush.  
“Aish, if this is beautiful, you need to get an eye check-up.” Mingyu opens his mouth in protest and Jeonghan quickly silenced him by pressing his lips onto the rappers.  
“And plus, you look beautiful tonight.”

 

“And you always do hyung.”


	17. 17. Jisoo/Hansol - Build a rocket with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hey, I'm doing a Christmas update *wink*

Jisoo sighs and falls backwards on his chair for the millionth time that night and huffs out a sigh. He turns his notebook over and scans the crossed out lyrics again and throws it onto the table and stands up to go get something to drink. Suddenly he feels warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and a warm breath on the back of his neck.  
“Do you need help hyung?” Hansol offers. Jisoo turns over and cups the younger’s face as Hansol’s hands instinctively reach up to grab his wrist. Jisoo stares at his fellow American member and once again, a million thoughts of how cute yet handsome Hansol looks. His comfortable green Seventeen hoodie clings onto his frame and his mop of brown locks cover his forehead. His mouth is pursed with concern and his ears are turning the slightest bit red from something (“The fond look you’re giving him, that’s what!” Jeonghan exclaims).  
“Hyung?” Jisoo snaps out of his daze and moves his gaze up to Hansol’s chocolate eyes. The corners of his mouth lift up as the tight tension on his shoulder eases to nothingness. Jisoo slips into a trance again as he stares into the rapper’s eyes, being reminded of all the reasons why he loved him so much.  
“Josh? You’re kind of scaring me and-“ Hansol begins in English, in fear that his hyung too tired to even Korean (“Really? To even Korean? - My poor editor)  
Jisoo pulls away and it’s Hansol’s turn to stare. Jisoo giggles slightly.  
“I’m fine Vern, I got what I needed,” Jisoo replies in English.

-

Jisoo puts his pencil down and picks up his water bottle. After taking a sip of water, he looks over at his dongsaeng. Hansol had his earbuds in as he hummed the tune of their song over and over again, trying to find the perfect lyrics. Jisoo scooches over and without a word, almost subconsciously actually, Hansol leans his head on the elder's shoulder. After a few beats of music leaking from the earbuds of Hansol’s earbuds, he notices his hyung and smiles. Jisoo smiles back, putting his notebook down as Hansol rightens himself up and fall back down almost immediately, this time on Jisoo’s chest. They fall backwards and cuddle on the small couch in the small dim room. Jisoo starts talking about a drama he had seen a week ago and Hansol hums out small responses. After he ran out of things to talk about, Jisoo kept quiet and focused on carding his fingers through Hansol’s hair. A few moments later, Hansol speaks up.  
“Can you keep on talking?”  
Jisoo chuckles and kisses the younger’s forehead in response. Hansol grumbles and pushes himself up to reach the Americans lips. Jisoo moves away for breath and smiled.  
“Would you build a rocket with me instead?”

 

Hansol giggles. “I’d love to.”


	18. 18. Seungcheol/Jihoon - He/She means everything to me

Jihoon hates Christmas decorations. He doesn’t hate Christmas, in fact, he loved spending the days with his boyfriends, curled up on their couch binging Christmas films. He loves when Jisoo, Junhui and Mingyu make a huge Christmas for all of them, and he loves watching the others getting caught under the mistletoes BooSeokSoon spread out in their apartment. He doesn’t even really hate the decorations himself. Actually, he loves the little angle bobblehead Chan (with a lot of pleading and puppy eyes) puts on his desk every year. He just doesn’t understand why he has to decorate. So it’s definitely normal to see his studio walls bare on the nights of Christmas despite Jeonghan’s nagging to decorate the bare walls.

So imagine his shock when we walk into his presumably locked studio and finding it covered in wreaths, bells, mistletoe and literally everything Christmas related. He turns his gaze to the tall person in the middle of it all and walked over. Seungcheol beamed and easily leaned down to receive Jihoon’s incoming kiss.  
“So I take it you like it?” The older shyly smiled after they pulled away.  
“Like it? I loved it!” Jihoon exclaims cutely. Seungcheol breathes out a sigh of relief and looks over at Soonyoung, who was giving him the thumbs up. Seungcheol mouthed him a ‘thank you’ in response and Soonyoung just smiled and walked away.

_6 hours prior..._

“No! Soonie, I can NOT just get him another sweater!” Seungcheol exclaims, exasperated.  
“I don’t see the big deal hyung! You always get him one and he never complains! In fact, he even wears it all winter! And not out for humouring you either!” Soonyoung throws his hands up and raises his voice slightly louder. They were a strange sight. In the back of a small store of their local mall, there stood the two unit leaders, arguing on whether or not a sweater is an acceptable Christmas gift.  
“That’s the thing! It’s our first Christmas in a relationship and I want to make this year better! I can’t just do the same things!” Seungcheol shouts back, clearly frustrated. Soonyoung sits down on a nearby couch and sighs.  
“Fine, I shall bestow you with the knowledge of how to give the perfect Christmas present.” Seungcheol looks at him expectantly before realizing he was beckoning the elder over to sit with him on the couch. The rapper sighed and walked over to join his dongsaeng. Soonyoung looked around suspiciously and gestured for Seungcheol to lean in closer. Seungcheol rolled his eyes and leaned in.  
“The key is... what reminds you of them,” he begins before pulling away and smiling sympathetically, “but still speaks ‘This is from me’.” Seungcheol looks at him quizzically. Soonyoung giggles and turns towards the elder.  
“Tell me hyung. What does Lee Jihoon mean to you?”  
Seungcheol opens his mouth, yet no words come out.

-

“But why hyung? Why’d you decorate my studio, you know I’m not going to be here for Christmas anyway.” Seungcheol pulls away from the hug and smiles.  
“Well, I didn’t know what to get, since I wanted it to be spectacular and maybe be able to one-up Soonyoung for once.” Jihoon rolls his eyes and snorts.  
“You’re all a bunch of kids.”  
“Yah! I’m older than you!”

-

“So, I’m guessing you found an answer?” Seungcheol turns around and finds a pair of curious, yet small, eyes staring at him. The elder smiled.  
“I took it literally, but yeah.” Soonyoung grins.  
“So what does Lee Jihoon mean to our wonderful leader?” Seungcheol chuckles.  
“Everything. He means everything to me.”

 

“Awwwww~ so cheesy!”  
“You’re no better Kwon Soonyoung!”


	19. 19. Junhui/Jisoo & Junhui/Jeonghan - All I want for Christmas is you~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the Christmas present!

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

Junhui never actually wanted anything for Christmas. Despite what everyone thought, the Chinese male doesn’t want anything for Christmas, due to Wonwoo’s rant on the materialistic tendencies of this capitalistic holiday. (“Why are we submitting to the ways of what people are trying to force on us?” Wonwoo says. “I say we just don’t listen to it and not waste our money on that meaningless stuff.”) But Junhui would like something for Christmas, he just doesn’t know what exactly.

_There is just one thing I need_

Junhui doesn’t like the word need. Need is a strong word, yet it perfectly describes the dancer’s need for love and attention on Christmas Eve. And for once, he’s actually getting enough of it. Junhui walks into their living room and spies a lone figure on the couch, slightly to the side of all the chaos going around at the moment. He practically bounces over to his hyung on the couch and plops down to join him.  
“Hey Junnie, how’s Christmas so far?” Jisoo asks.  
“Splendidly, now that I’ve got you in my arms.” Junhui mewls back. Jisoo giggles and Junhui glances up at his hyung and laughs with him. 

_I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree_

_4 hours prior..._

“Junhui-ah, pass the angle!” Junhui rummages through the cardboard box for a small ornament as he hears footsteps approaching. He looks up to find Jeonghan walking over with a mess of fairy lights and garlands to hang up. Junhui smiles and turns towards Soonyoung, who is desperately trying not to fall from his perch on the sofa arm. Junhui walks over to Jeonghan and grabs his arm.  
“Found it!” He calls and Soonyoung looks over at him and rolls his eyes. Jeonghan glances around, confusion in his gaze before shrugging Jun off and moves to hang up a garland.   
“Jeonghan hyung, could you pass the little cat over there?” Jeonghan looks at Soonyoung and follows his finger towards a small neglected white cat ornament. He picks it up and moves to hand it to Soonyoung before noticing Junhui teaching towards a tall branch to place an ornament on the tree. Grinning, he walks over to Junhui and hooks his arm onto the Chinese male.  
“Found it!”  
Soonyoung facepalms.

_I don’t need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace_

Everything kind of hurts.   
“Junhui! This is why you don’t try to hang the stocking without gloves!” Junhui looks up to find Jisoo fussing over him. He rubs the back of his head as he sits on the floor, everything hurting because he fell while trying to put up the stockings after getting shocked by the heat from the electric fireplace.  
“Are you okay? I told you Junhui, but who am I kidding, you guys are all idiots anyways...” Jisoo mumbles.  
“Hey!” Junhui looks up to find Mingyu faking offence while he brings over a tray of cookies and milk.   
“Well, at least we’re ready for Santa Claus now!” Junhui smiles. Jisoo shakes his head and smiles too.

_Santa Claus won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day_

“Have you made a list yet Junnie?” Jun looks up from his phone to find Jeonghan and his motherly smile.   
“Ehhhhh...”  
“Junhui! It’s the best part though! I mean, if you ignore the fact that Seungcheol looks through it religiously to find the best gift for us.” Junhui giggles and puts down his phone. Jeonghan moves to join him on the couch.   
“To be honest, I don’t really want anything this year...” Junhui starts, slightly embarrassed for no reason.   
“Then how about using that wish on spending a good Christmas with all of us?” The elder suggests.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.”

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

“Jihoon-hyung! Turn the music up!” Seungkwan shouts. Jisoo lifts his head to find his dongsaeng grabbing an empty bottle and moving towards the house as everyone hypes him up while _All I want for Christmas_ is you was blasting on the TV speaker. Junhui sits up from his spot on Jisoo chest and starts giggling at Seungkwan.  
“All I want for Christmas,” Seungkwan begins, before walking over to Chan and Hansol. “Is you~” The two shies away as Jisoo calls Seungkwan cheesy from across the small living room. Jisoo moves to join in with the festivities before getting tugged back by a long arm snaking around his waist. Jisoo looks down to see Junhui giving him puppy eyes. He laughs and sits back down as Junhui leans on his shoulder.   
“Just stay here hyung~”

_Make my wish come true~_

“Come in guys, Christmas wish time!” Chan shouts over the music. Jeonghan turns towards Junhui and winks. Junhui smiles and closes his eyes. I wish that every single Christmas from now on can be like this one too. Junhui feels a hand tugging and pulling him. Junhui opens his eyes and finds Jeonghan pointing upwards. He looks up and finds Soonyoung holding a strand of mistletoe over the two. Junhui looks down and meets Jeonghan’s gaze. They silently exchange a smile and a plan.  
“Merry Christmas Junhui.”  
“You too hyung.”  
And they turn and kiss Soonyoung on both sides of his face.

-

“Hey Junhui, what did you want for Christmas anyway?” Junhui turns around and finds Wonwoo looking at him.  
“I thought you said we shouldn’t listen to the persuasion and not want anything.” Wonwoo shrugs.  
“I changed my mind.” Junhui laughs, breaking the hushed whispering around them as the movie is playing. Everyone turns their gaze and attention towards him, and Junhui meets every single loving gaze with one of his own.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Wonwoo pipes up. Junhui looks around again and smiles. Clearing his throat, he starts singing.  
“ _All I want for Christmas is you~_ ”

 

“And you call me cheesy!”  
“Shut up Soonyoung, you’re cheesy.”


	20. 20. Minghao/Seokmin - It’ll be our own little thing from now on

He probably should’ve expected it.

Heck.

Xu Minghao should have known it.

He doesn’t get why he’s surprised, he has seen weirder, living with his sneaky yet cheesy boyfriends also know as Seventeen.

And Lee Seokmin is no exception.

“Ah! Hao-ah, knock next time gosh!” A yelp cries out. Minghao averts his eyes towards Seokmin’s arms, which were trying to (and failing too) hide a particularly large bag of something. Minghao doesn’t respond, instead of making his way towards the vocalist’s bed, a small smile turning to a smirk as he easily maneuvers around Seokmin to grab the bag. Seokmin makes no attempt to fight it as he looks down at his hands, a blush spreading across his features. Minghao unties the bag and opens it to reveal-

“Mistletoe,” Minghao whispers, trying not to wake their roommates. “Minnie, why do you have so much mistletoe?” Seokmin blushes even harder, red painting his entire face.  
“W-well, it’s December and I thought, y’know, it would be funny, s-seeing the others get flustered or get cheesy or whatever when they get caught so I kinda just...” Seokmin mumbles. Minghao smiles and shifts to face the older. Cupping the others face in his hands, Minghao lifts them up and kisses his lips gently.  
“If you just wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked.  
“Yeah but this is more fun.” Seokmin mumbles and Minghao laughs quietly. Standing up, Minghao grabs the bag as he glances at the clock on the wall. 2 AM _Perfect _, Minghao thought as he pulled Seokmin with his other hand. The other gives him a curious look.  
“Are you gonna help me put these up? Or are you gonna just watch?” Minghao whispers. Seokmin lights up and practically dances to the kitchen for tape and scissors as Minghao rips open the bag to pull or the first few garlands. They work quickly. Soon the bag is empty and the apartment is decorated in garlands of mistletoe and other Christmas decorations they had thrown around earlier in the month. Minghao smiles, content with the work they’ve done, looks over to find the figure of his boyfriend falling drowsy on the couch, head resting on Minghao’s thigh.   
“C’mon Minnie, we gotta scram before someone spots us. They may be dumb, but they might be lucky enough to put two and two together.” Seokmin cracks open his eyes.   
“Okay.” He replies. Minghao takes his small response as consent and picks the elder up to move to one of three bedrooms in the apartment (At this point, no one even remembers who sleeps where). Laying him down on the bed, Minghao watches as Seokmin presses himself onto the wall and offers the younger a spot on the small bed. He looks around to find everyone asleep in their own beds and noticed that, unsurprisingly, no one is sleeping in their own room, let alone bed. He looks back down at Seokmin and moves to lay down with him. After shuffling around a bit, they find a comfortable position and almost instantly, Minghao snuggles into Seokmin’s arms.  
“Thanks for helping me Hao-ah.” Minghao looks up to find Seokmin staring at him. They make eye contact and Minghao swears Seokmin’s eyes got brighter somehow.  
“Any time Minnie.” Seokmin shifts a little, looking a little uncomfortable. Before Minghao can ask, Seokmin adds shyly,  
“But please don’t tell anyone.” Minghao smiles. He holds up a pinky and after a beat of silence, Seokmin crosses it with his and they promise. Afterwards, Seokmin leans forwards and pecks Minghao on the lips lightly. Giggling slightly, Minghao replies,  
“Of course not, it’ll be our own little thing from now on.”__

__

__

__“I hope you mean we’re doing this again next year.”  
“...duh...”_ _


	21. 21. Chan/Jeonghan - You’re perfect

“You still haven’t told me why I have to come with you.” Chan whirls his head around, excited smile still bright as he pulls a reluctant Jeonghan around the mall. The dancer rolls his eyes.  
“Hyung, I told you, we’re shopping for Shua-hyung’s birthday gift!” The younger replies.  
“You mean, you’re looking for one. I already got mine. So why do I have to go?” Jeonghan corrects.  
“Because!” Chan sighs and stops. He grabs Jeonghan’s other hand and pulls out his best puppy eyes. “You know him the best! I mean, you two are inseparable!” Jeonghan unconsciously smiles fondly at his ridiculous boyfriend and adjusts his mask.  
“Fine. Let’s go.”

4 hours later...

Chan sighs as he pushes the flowers back over the counter. The lady manning the counter smiles sympathetically and moves to put the bouquet back as Jeonghan lets out an even bigger sigh.  
“Chan-ah, why can’t you just go with it? Shua won’t mind. Plus, he loves flowers!” The elder asks.  
“It just didn’t... well... it didn’t seem enough I guess...” Chan replies, slightly sheepish. Jeonghan thanks the kind lady at the flower shop and moved to pull Chan to find another gift, which he will surely reject. Jeonghan stops and rubs his temples. Chan looks up at him, concerned before Jeonghan asks him.  
“Why are you trying so hard anyway? You always get him his favourite chocolate or candy or a bouquet of flowers anyways, what’s with this year?” Chan feels a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he mumbles a barely audible answer.   
“Chan-ah, I don’t speak mumble.”  
“I said... well... it doesn’t matter what I said.” Chan replies a little louder. Jeonghan huffs and cups his boyfriend’s cheeks.  
“Bullshit, everything you say matters,” Chan shies away a little. “So what is it?” Jeonghan softens his voice.  
“It’s something Hansol-hyung told me and Seungkwan-hyung when we were passing by a flower garden the other day,” Chan says as he moves Jeonghan’s hands down and starts walking to divert attention, “he said ‘I don’t like the concept of flowers or chocolate’ and when Seungkwan-hyung asked why, he replied.” Chan stopped and pulled out a nearby flower from the winter roses the mall was putting up around and putting behind Jeonghan’s ear. The elder smiled and returned the gesture. Then Chan continued,  
“He replied ‘they mean the same thing to everyone’.” Jeonghan stops and pulls Chan into a tight hug. Then he smiled.   
“So you want something that Shua will look at and think of you?” Chan blushes but nods. Jeonghan looks left to notice the store they’re in front of. Smiling, he pulls the younger towards it.

-

“Hello and welcome to Major Music, what can I help you with today?” Jeonghan looks at the cashier and pulls his mask off.   
“Hi, we’re looking for an acoustic guitar, please. Chan looks at him quizzically and Jeonghan explains.  
“Shua broke his old one the other day and is honestly kind of down.” The vocalist moves to follow the staff, “I was gonna get him one, but I saw him eyeing something last week and I already bought it.”  
Chan felt so happy he could combust. Instead, the dancer tackles Jeonghan in a hug.  
“Oh my god thank you thank you thank you!” Jeonghan laughs as they arrive at the guitar section, looking like strange sight as the younger male was clinging onto his arm while bouncing towards the guitars on display. Jeonghan watches with endearing amusement as Chan bounces from one to another. After choosing one, Chan pays for it and hugs his hyung after they get back to the car.  
“Thanks, hyung, it’s the perfect gift.” Jeonghan smiles and ruffles Chan’s hair. Leaning down, he kisses the younger’s lips.  
“A perfect gift for a perfect guy, from a perfect guy.” Chan smiles.  
“You’re perfect.”

 

Jeonghan won’t lie, he melted a little.


	22. 22. Chan/Seungcheol - If you catch a cold, I’m not letting you out for a month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be doing a New years/Josh B-day update, but it's only one chapter. Happy reading and thanks for reading this mess of a fic.

“Hyung look!” Seungcheol turns his head towards the youngest member of the group. Chan was excitedly bouncing as he pointed outside. Seungcheol peered over and saw that it was snowing lightly outside. Unfortunately, that meant snowball fighting weather.  
“Hyung can we please go?” Seungcheol averts his gaze to find Seokmin pouting at him and Mingyu giving him puppy eyes. The problem was, they were technically supposed to be pre-recording in about an hour, and knowing these guys, it’ll take longer than that. He looks over at their manager to find the poor guy shaking his head and making a gesture with his hand to give them permission. Seungcheol chuckles and turns back at his group (read: kids) and smiled.  
“Sure why not?”

He’s made worse decisions.

“Aghhh!” Seungcheol yelps as a snowball hit him on the back.  
“Hyung! Down here!” The elder looked down and saw Chan beckoning him down towards a small snow fort along with Junhui, Wonwoo and Seungkwan. As soon as he slips behind the (somehow) sturdy snow walls, the other 4 looks at him for a decision. He nods at Wonwoo as the rapper begins listing off info.  
“Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung are butting heads, and Jeonghan’s got Seok, Hoon and Soon. Jisoo managed to get Sol, Gyu and Hao to fight but we’re stuck in the middle.” Seungcheol nods and starts formulating a plan. Seungkwan is good at making snowballs fast, he can resupply them quickly, and Wonwoo’s amazing at figuring out their best path out of this mess, and Junhui is absolutely godlike at stealth maneuvers. Seungcheol can easily cover them as they run back to the building, but he’s gonna be stuck behind. The leader sighs. Time to make a sacrifice.  
“Wonu, lead the way, find a way out quick,” Wonwoo nods and scrambled towards the small entrance.  
“Kwannie, make as many as you possibly can,” The younger mock salutes and moves.  
“Junnie, cover the flank.” Junhui gives him the thumbs up.  
“And Chan,” the younger perks up at his name.  
“You’re coming with me.”

A few snowballs and close calls later...

“Ch-Cheol hyung? I-I’m c-cold...” Seungcheol turns around to find Chan shivering under his light jacket and reaches out to pull him towards the safety of the building. The others have already made it back, but a few crossfire shots and him and Chan are sitting ducks.  
“Come on Channie, we’re almost there.”  
“Aghhhh!” Chan yelps as he falls to 2 vicious snowballs at the same time. Seungcheol can’t help but laugh as he moves to pull Chan closer under his arms. They sneak slowly towards the door and as soon as they get close, Seungcheol hears distant victorious and blissful laughter. He turns around to find Jisoo standing over Jeonghan’s fort, happy smile on his face as he helps his best friend up. Jeonghan was grinning ear-to-ear. A whoop of joy bursts out as the others start to bombard each other again. Seungcheol laughs as Chan whirls his head around and runs to join them. The other three inside have ran out too and are beginning to join in again. Seungcheol sighs. It’s only a matter of time before another war starts again but he might as well enjoy this.

-

“Hyungggggg... I’m cold...” Seungcheol shakes his head.  
“This is what you get for not wearing proper gear Chan-ah! Now c’mon, your cocoa’s getting cold.” The rapper nags. The younger whines and sips the cheap cocoa they could get from the vending machine and sticks his tongue out in disgust. Seungcheol sighs and pulls Chan into his arms and starts warming him up more before they have to go get ready for their already delayed pre-recording.  
“You’re warm hyung, how?” Chan mumbles. The elder just laughs.  
“I don’t charge into a volley of snowballs now drink up,” Chan opens his mouth to protest before Seungcheol silences him with a finger in the dancer’s lips.  
“If you catch a cold, I’m not letting you out for a month.”

 

Chan sneezes.


	23. 23. Mainly Chan/Everyone - I want all of my firsts, seconds, thirds and so on, to be with you (guys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone <3

Chan would like to remind the hyungs that while they all may be (barely qualified) adults, he isn’t one. So if they could please, not look like they were either going to make out, sexually frustrate or grind down on the nearest member, so that Chan can wallow in self-pity as he suffers from his aching crush. (Technically, none of them are dating, so doing this without the presence of alcohol is weird, but it’s a party so he can’t exactly complain) The maknae looks up as his name gets called in the midst of the game.  
“Channie, truth or dare?” Jisoo asks, eyes smiling brightly as if Seungcheol’s tongue wasn’t halfway down his throat a few moments ago.  
“Uhhhh dare I guess?”  
Jisoo smiles maliciously. Okay, definitely time get nervous.  
“I dare you to give everyone in this room a kiss, and you’re not allowed a peck.”  
Lee Chan would like to die, thank you very much.

Chan gulps and gets on his knees. Slowly, he crawls over to the nearest person, who turns out to be Seungcheol. The elder smiled sympathetically but made no move to stop Chan. The dancer takes this as consent and tentatively plants his lips onto the elders. It was messy, sloppy and strangely the best sensation Chan had ever felt. The elder growled and swiped his tongue across Chan’s lips. The younger lets put a small moan and open up his mouth for his leader to slip his tongue in. The kiss was exactly like Seungcheol. Powerful, dominating but aware and caring. After they pulled away, Chan starts to feel embarrassed and Seungcheol’s smile becomes a smirk as Chan scurries to the next member.

Chan never thought he would enjoy kissing so much. Kissing Jisoo is the opposite of kissing Seungcheol. The elder’s lips were soft and warm, and his hands cupping Chan’s face gave him an entirely different message than the one he was sending Chan when he dared him. As this one was full of care and love. Chan sighs into this kiss, and when he pulls away, Jisoo is already smiling softly again. Kissing Jisoo had Chan embarrassed too, but for an entirely different reason. He moves on, but Chan already misses the warmth of the vocalist’s hands.

On the other hand. He’s now in front of Minghao.   
“Hey.” The elder starts.  
“Hey to you too,” Chan replies.  
Minghao doesn’t hold back, but he doesn’t dominate either. It’s nothing like Jisoo’s hands or Seungcheol’s growl, but him grabbing Chan’s waist was just as addicting as the kiss itself. When Chan stops, noticing that sitting on Minghao’s thighs and his hands in on the elder’s shoulders. This time, he doesn’t shy away as he moves to the next person.

Chan gulps at the person in front of him, and despite being larger, he feels small as Jihoon’s sharp gaze bores into him. When Chan fails to move, he feels small fingers lifting his chin up and equally addicting lips being pressed into his lips.  
“Hey, I don’t bite, don’t worry,” Jihoon says softly, making Chan practically melt into his lips as he strokes the younger’s back. Chan smiles as he pulls away for air. Jihoon’s mouth curves into a small, rare smile and he pats the dancer in the back, a way of sending him off, and a way of saying you’re welcome to come back anytime.

Hansol smiles as he ruffles Chan’s hair. He’s barely tipsy and very much coherent as far as Chan can tell and the younger expect him to shake his head and pass. After all, it’s not like he likes Chan or anything, so there’s no way he would kiss Chan and the younger should just move on. But the rapper surprises him by carding his hand through the younger’s hair and bringing him up to meet their lips. The kiss is passionate, but not hungry, and it was light. Yet it took Chan up and through the clouds and practically over the entire world. For a moment, nothing in the world seemed to matter. When the elder pulled away, Chan let out a soft whine. Hansol chuckled as he nudged the latter on.   
“You’re beautiful.” The American confessed.  
Chan is a little confused now, but he lets it go.

Seokmin is quite the opposite. He is in no way sober, but his (lopsided) smile was bright as ever. He kept on smiling as he pulled Chan into his lap. At this point, no one was sitting in a circle anymore. They were all gathered around Chan. Seokmin kisses Chan’s nose first, before pecking his lips, and finally, letting Chan lean in to fully capture the vocalist’s lips. The elder's kiss was gentle, much like Jisoo, but it was much more like Minghao’s. Strangely addicting. (Chan recalls that one time he caught Minghao and Seokmin kissing, but he blamed it on lack of sleep as it was 2 AM. Now he’s not so sure) The vocalist pulls away and smiles his sunshine smile and pulls Chan in for a hug.   
“You’re ours okay? So don’t go anywhere and just stay right here with us.”  
“Hyung, you’re drunk.”  
“Doesn’t matter. My point still stands.”  
Chan is very much confused now.

Kissing Mingyu was a sensation in its own right. He kisses like a puppy, all excited and happy, but he also kisses like a caretaker, careful and gentle. Chan whines as Mingyu bumps their noses after the kiss.  
“You’re so cute Chan-ah.”  
“I am not.” Chan pouts. Mingyu just laughs and Chan swears his heart is doing front flips in his chest.  
“Sure you’re not,” Chan opens his mouth to protest but is cut-off by Mingyu kissing him again. “But we all love it.”  
It’s getting very hard to ignore the bubbling feeling in his stomach, Chan notes but chooses to repress it.

Jeonghan was in every way, a lazy kisser. Chan feels like he’s the only one actually kissing, but that way that Jeonghan is rubbing his neck tells him that the elder is trying to tell him something, but he’s not. In typical Jeonghan fashion, the vocalist pecks Chan’s lips as he pulls away, just to surprise him. At Chan’s little noise of shock, the elder giggles and pecks him again. The younger whines in protest but giggles too. After that, they just stare at each other before Jeonghan whispers.  
“You’re the one, you’ve always been the one and you always will be.”  
Chan tries to ignore it, tries to blame it on the alcohol, but ultimately can’t.

Junhui was completely unexpected. Chan expects a pure, childlike kiss, but is taken by surprise when the elder starts by kissing the younger’s jawline. After trailing his hands up and down Chan’s side, Junhui grabs the back of his head and pulls Chan towards him. It was the most lustful kiss Chan ever had. (All things considered, this was only his ninth kiss, but he’s not counting) Chan moans as the elder bites his lower lip. Junhui slips his tongue into Chan’s mouth and licks the walls of his mouth as Chan’s hand unconsciously start pawing at Junhui’s shirt. The elder smirks and breaks the kiss. Chan starts to realize what he has done and moves to apologizes but Junhui leans over and whispers in his ear.  
“Patience love, we’ll get to that one day.”  
Chan is blushing now, as it slowly dawns to him.

Before he could say anything, Soonyoung has his mouth captured with a hand on his wrist and another on his thigh. Just like Junhui, he’s sly and smooth about it, but just like Seungcheol, his normally cute and bright aura is replaced by dominance as he grips Chan’s thighs. The maknae can feel Junhui being pulled away with a low ‘you had your turn’ and feels a pair of warm arms wrap around his torso. Chan moans as he feels a pair of lips kissing and marking his neck, and Soonyoung swishing his tongue around in Chan’s mouth. Chan hears and feels A warm breath on his neck as he recognizes Wonwoo whispering in his ear.  
“You’re such a pretty little boy Chan-ah, so pretty for us all.”  
Soonyoung pulls away and Chan’s mouth is soon occupied by the deep-voiced rapper sucking his mouth. It was passionate and so incredibly lustful, and the performance unit leader making marks on the other side of Chan’s neck did wonders to make Chan feel incredibly small and needy. After a few heated moments, Soonyoung whispers something else in his ear too.  
“You’re so wonderful Chan-ah, so wonderful to us all.”  
And this time, Chan isn’t confused anymore. If anything, he feels strangely euphoric.

“Well, this is awkward.” Seungkwan deadpans as Chan kneels in front of him. The younger blushes.  
“Did you guys plan this or something? Why are you guys doing this?” He asks. Jisoo smiles and cocks his head at Seungkwan.  
“It was supposed to be a night where we weren’t drunk, but yeah, more or less.” The elder replied sheepishly. Chan smiles.  
Then the dancer kisses his hyung and oh god this one might be his favourite. (Well, right next to Hansol’s and then everyone else’s too) Seungkwan’s lips were plump and soft, and their closely matching height made leaning in a challenge that ended with the two of them on the floor. They burst out in giggles and Chan catches Seungkwan looking at him. (For once,) He notices Seungkwan’s smile, fondness and adoration in his gaze. He finds himself kissing that smile right off the elder’s face. 

Chan finds himself snuggled in a cuddle pile as they retreat into someone’s room. (Chan later finds out that it was the spare room with the extra large bed that everyone crashed at every now and then. Now Chan is glad they didn’t use it for rooming earlier) The younger sighed and asked,  
“Are we gonna talk about this?”  
Chan felt Soonyoung slightly tense up as he faces the younger.  
“If you want to.”  
Chan bites his lips.  
“Are you guys all dating or something? And why are you guys saying and doing all of that stuff earlier?”  
Mingyu drapes an arm over Chan’s frame and replies softly.  
“Yes and well, isn’t it obvious?”  
It really is, but Chan needs to hear it.  
“I need to hear it.”  
Wonwoo, who was on the foot of the bed, half shouted half said  
“We love you Channie, and we want you to be ours.”  
The affectionate nickname gets to him and Chan squirms. After a few beats of silence, Chan replies.  
“I mean, you guys already had my first kiss, so I kinda-“  
“Wait wait wait wait, that was your first kiss?”  
“Yeah, and?”  
Minghao chuckles and kisses Chan’s forehead.  
“You’re okay with your first being with us?” Chan smiles brightly (“The second brightest light, second only to Minnie’s smile.” Soonyoung describes)  
“I want all of my firsts, seconds, thirds and so on, to be with you guys.”

 

 

And they were.


	24. 24. Seungcheol/Vernon - *Your partners family member* You’re already family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what Cheol's brother's name is, so yeah.

_"We are now arriving in Daegu, please watch your step and have a wonderful day.”_ Seungcheol smiles at the announcement and moves to grab his and Hansol’s suitcase. The younger’s parents were out of town and seeing as literally, everyone was visiting theirs or another member’s family, Seungcheol didn’t want the younger to be alone. So he invited him to come home with him.  
(“I mean, you’re already halfway there to be family, Choi Vernon Hansol.” Hansol just rolled his eyes but agreed to come regardless.)  
“Hey Sol, we’re here.” Hansol looked up from his phone and pulled out his earbuds. He looked around, confused, before realizing what was happening. Carefully maneuvering around people at the station, the two managed to find their way to the front of the station.  
“Aish, where is he?” Seungcheol sighed out loud.

-

Hansol often wondered why he loved his much. It started with admiration, of how cool the elder is, that quickly turned into fondness, as he found out how the elder is essentially ageing backwards. Hansol smiles slightly at the memories that quickly blossomed into love. Heartwarming, beautiful love.  
“Who’s picking us up hyung?” The rapper asked. Seungcheol turns to him and suddenly went silent.  
“Um... hyung? You’re staring.” Hansol timidly added. Seungcheol snapped out of his daze and shook his head.  
“Sorry, um, anyways my brother is supposed to come, but he’s nowhere to be found,” at that moment Hansol saw and heard a large car pulling up (mostly heard, his brother seemed to be as loud as Seokmin. Actually scratch that, no one is loud as Seokmin).  
“Cheol hyung-“  
“HEY, YOU BIG BABY C’MERE AND GIVE YOUR BRO A HUG!” Seungcheol whipped his head around and spotted a large figure that resembled a large camel threatening to trample over anything in its path. Guess that trait runs in the family. The two ran at each other and practically crashed into each other. Seungcheol seemed to be completely engulfed in a large hug (a sight Hansol had never seen happen, even when Mingyu was hugging him. Seungcheol just always was the larger one in the hugs) and then Hansol decided to walk over and greet his hyung’s brother too. The elder rapper saw him and quickly grabbed his hand.  
“Hyung, this is Hansol, Hansol, this is my hyung, Seungmin.” Seungmin smiles a bright smile and shook Hansol’s hand.  
“Pleasure to meet one of the twelve guys Cheol is helplessly in love with.” Hansol laughed at the small joke and greeted him back.

The car ride was uneventful, if you ignore Seungmin’s constant stream of ‘is Cheol treating you right?’s And ‘if he isn’t you can rest assured that he can answer to me’s. In the end, Seungcheol tried to defend himself with a ‘why are you on his side? You’re my brother, you should be on my side’ and Seungmin just looked at Hansol and said simply.  
“He’s not Yoon Jeonghan or Hong Jisoo, right? So no harm.”

Needless to say, Hansol was dying from laughter.

 

The moment Hansol walked through the door, he was engulfed in a large hug that honestly, explained Seungcheol’s unnaturally large amounts of strength in hugs towards his members. Just as he was about to feel like his bones were gonna crack, Seungcheol interrupted the greeting by hugging his father. Hansol slipped past the occasion and moved towards Seungcheol’s (less extravagant in greetings) mother and said hi to her.  
“Your family is very excited about this ma’am.” Mrs. Choi laughed and shook her head.  
“No, they’re always like this.” Hansol smiles.  
“Makes me feel a little scared sometimes though, don’t you ma’am?” The woman looks at him and just patted him on the shoulder.  
“You’ll get used to it Sol-ah, the entire family did.” A familiar voice came towards Hansol. He turned around to meet Seungcheol’s fond eyes.  
“You’re already family honey.” Seungcheol’s dad added.

 

 

“You guys remind me of Soonie-Hyung’s family too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MainRappers


	25. 25. Seungcheol/Soonyoung - *Someone you know who doesn’t know your partner well* Take care of him/her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert the author groaning at her own cheesy writing and her editor cringing at it before toning down on the cringe level

Seeing Soonyoung get used to his family this fast is a little alarming. Intrigued by Hansol’s comment, Seungcheol took the dancer back home with him the next time they had a break. The moment Seungcheol walked through the front door, Soonyoung is already tackling his dad in a large hug that the old man gladly returned. His mom pulled him aside and gave him the thumbs up. The elder pulled the younger upstairs after initial greetings and a promise that yes, they’ll be down for dinner as soon as they unpack. (“No doing any of that okay? You can do that when you get back.” Was his exact words. Seungcheol just rolled his eyes and pulled a very red Soonyoung away)  
“Hey hyung, I’m gonna take the shower first okay?” Seungcheol looked up from his phone, which was bombarded with the other members sending pictures and chatting. He waved his hand to signal the other to just go and Soonyoung nodded. After a couple of seconds, Seungcheol heard a loud crash followed by a shout from his mom to go check it out. Turns out, Soonyoung slipped on thin air and was lying sprawled in the hallway. Chuckling, the elder bent down and helped him up.  
“You know what, let’s just take one together, Butterfeet.”

-

The next day, the entire family gathered outside with a few neighbours and held a large “last barbecue of the season”. (“It isn’t,” Seungcheol whispered to Soonyoung, “The last one is in November, right after the first snowfall.”) Soonyoung, despite technically being an outsider, bounces around the place and was telling stories and joking with everyone (leaving out certain details about their relationship. He is still an idol in Korea after all) as he lived there his entire life. The Soonyoung Effect, Minghao had called it, where you can’t help but feel like his best friend when you talk to him. Seungcheol laughed along with him and went around reconnecting with some of his old friend he didn’t see the last time he visited. One particular friend, a tall, beautiful girl named Minji, who used to want to date Seungcheol, before he moved to Seoul. Apparently, over the years she’s earned a title of “Easy to catch, Hard to keep” in her college.  
“Hey Cheol, who’s your friend over there?” Seungcheol looked in the direction she was pointing to. She was gesturing at his adorable hamster.  
“That’s Soonyoung, he’s a member of the idol group I’m in,” Minji smirked and handed Seungcheol her drink. Walking over, she fixed her hair slightly and started to sway her hips. Seungcheol shook his heads and chuckled. He walked over there too and caught some of Minji’s words.  
“-why don’t we head out for lunch before you leave, hmm?” She batted her eyelash. Soonyoung looked at her with slightly scared eyes and looked visibly uncomfortable at the fact that her hand was on his shoulder and the other was holding his other hand on his glass of lemonade. Seungcheol grabbed his friend by the waist and spun her away from the younger. Leaning over he whispered.  
“Also, he’s my boyfriend.” Minji widened her eyes and frantically apologized. Soonyoung was already over the thing and happily joking again.  
“You really love him huh?” Seungcheol looked over at his friend. Minji rolled her eyes at the rapper’s shocked expression, “I know you, plus you just look it.” Seungcheol chuckles.  
“Yeah, I do.”

“Have a safe trip back!” Seungmin shouted as he waves at Soonyoung.  
“Thanks, hyung, take care!” And with that, the performance unit leader bounces over to the ticket booth. Seungcheol starts walking to join the younger before his elder brother pulled him back. Looking at him confusedly, the elder chuckled and patted Seungcheol on the back.  
“Take care of him for us okay? He’s a great guy.”

 

“Of course hyung, he’s a twelfth of my world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already used the 'a twelfth of my world' line, but I can't help it


	26. 26. Mingyu/Junhui - You wanna go get lunch?

“Junnie-hyung? HYUNG!” Jun bolted up from the bed. Mingyu shook his head and showed Junhui the clock on his phone. It read 10:30 AM. He was supposed to be at the studio 20 minutes ago.

Jihoon is gonna kick his ass.

“SHIT!” Mingyu laughed and ushered the elder to go brush his teeth while he went to go get some coffee for the elder. A few minutes later, a very frantic Junhui rushed towards the door while trying to fasten his cap on. Mingyu walks over and hands him a cup of coffee while the dancer puts on his shoes to leave. Mingyu looks sideways and eyed the shirt Junhui was wearing.  
“Is that my shirt?” He asked.  
“Uh… bye gotta go! Thanks for the coffee!” Mingyu chuckles as he watches his hyung run for his life, towards his doom. Ah, this is gonna be fun.

-

It was not, Junhui would like to clarify. At least Jihoon was in a good mood (He’ll have to thank Soonyoung who slipped Jihoon a pair of sunglasses dark enough so he could sleep through Seungcheol’s daily struggle with Jeonghan. As funny as it is, Jihoon and Chan always get dragged into it) so Jun didn’t get the usual angry. Outbursts of ‘where were you’ and only an annoyed ‘c’mon, we’re behind on schedule’. If he wasn’t half-asleep, breakfast and warm-up less, the recording would’ve taken around 10-20 minutes. But of course, Junhui was all of those things. After yet another useless recording, Jihoon puts his headphones down and gestured for Junhui to go, and that they’ll do recordings another time. Junhui instinctively walks to the dance practice room, put being tired meant he was bumping and running into people left and right. When he finally made it, he spotted Soonyoung and Chan choreographing and the others practicing everywhere. Junhui snuck over to the corner and just kind of sat there, half dozing off, half contemplating on whether or not to warm up and start practicing. The Chinese man sighed and buried himself in the bean bag they kept in the corner (reserved for Jeonghan, but they all use it).  
“Hey hyung, you okay?” Junhui looked up. He spotted a pair of adorable canines looking at him concerned.  
“I’m fine Gyu-ah, just tired.” Junhui waved off-handed and got up to stretch so they could start.  
“You sure, Jihoonie-hyung just told Seungcheol to stop letting you stay up so late.” Junhui laughed and waves him off.  
“He couldn’t even he tried. C’mon, let’s go.”

The day, progressively, did not get better. It started with a few missed beats in the song and then complete blanking out of choreography, marinated with loss of balance and sprinkled with a large dollop of inability to focus. Junhui could see the concerned Look Soonyoung was giving in the mirror and Junhui just pretended to not see them. Soonyoung sighed. Walking over to the boom box, he turned it off and sat down right in front of Junhui.  
“How many hours did you get last night?” Soonyoung asked with determination. Junhui faltered and tried to comeuppance with a perfectly normal time. Soonyoung bore his fierce eyes into the elder’s expression. Junhui sighed in defeat.  
“Less than 2.” He replied. Soonyoung looked at him sympathetically and stood up.  
“Alright, break time. Lunch’s on me.” The energetic dancer boomed while winking at Junhui. In his sleep-deprived state, Junhui couldn’t reply. He barely got two hours and the day before that was a haze on 3 hours of sleep too. He could practically hear Jeonghan scolding him later (he did) and Junhui just exhaled a breath as the room emptied with concerned looks (Chan) and slightly angry glares (Seungcheol). He struggles to keep his eyes open and was starting to feel hunger creeping in along with tears of frustration. Before he could shed any, he felt large, bulky arms wrap around him and the loneliness of an empty room. Junhui looked up and met the sympathetic eyes of Mingyu.  
“It’s okay hyung. Everyone has off days, even Jihoonie-hyung!” Junhui rolls his eyes at the memory of a grumpy and tired Jihoon getting dragged back home by Seungcheol. Mingyu smiles at the small act of sarcasm and offers Junhui a hand.  
“You wanna go get lunch?”

“It’s on Soonyoung anyways you sneaky little romantic-wannabe!”

 

“Also yeah sure thanks and I love you.”


	27. 27. Mingyu/Jisoo - I made something for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote these three chapters on a bus ride for my school trip, in a grand total of 12 hours of busing. Since my editor is one of my friends from school, she did not get to sleep a wink the entire ride. According to her, it was worth it.

“Achoo!”  
“Hey! Just because you’re sick doesn’t mean you can sneeze on me!”  
Jisoo rolled his eyes.  
“Thanks Wonu, now please get out before I have to take care of another idiot.” Wonwoo grinned and stood up to walk out of the small bedroom. On his way out, he gave Jisoo a peck and whispered,  
“Don’t you go getting sick either hyung.”  
Jisoo smiles and waved him off. He moved over to the bed and sat down beside a very sick puppy.

“Hey gyu, how you feeling baby?” Jisoo starts, “I made something for you.” Mingyu coughs and reaches over to take the soup that Jisoo made. Taking a sip, he replies hoarsely,  
“I’m going to die without getting back at Hao for taking my charger.” The elder laughed and patted his hand.  
“Get well soon Gyu, and you can get wrecked by Hao anytime,” Mingyu whined cutely at that and made Jisoo’s heart turn inside out. The vocalist bent down and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.  
“Love you.”

If Jisoo was going to die from this, he wants his stuff to go to Chan and for the younger to avenge him by never being Jeonghan’s baby and being his instead. (“I’m no one's baby!” Chan argued. He then proceeds to whine like a baby to Soonyoung to get him ice cream. The duality) 

“Yoon Jeonghan! Get me out of here as soon as soon as possible- AHHHH!” Jisoo screamed. Mingyu laughs and moves to help his hyung. They were at the local rink skating, per Jeonghan’s idea, and Jisoo was tricked into learning for the first time. Things were going okay until Jeonghan decided to pull Jisoo to the middle of the busy rink. He was not doing well. Mingyu smiles reassuringly as he steadies his hyung and leads him to the wall to let him practice. 

After a while, Wonwoo waves at them from the outside, signalling that it was time to go. As soon as they got off the ice and Jisoo’s skates were off, the American ran towards his best friend and was low key threatening him with his (surprisingly scary) glares. Seungcheol sighs and starts chasing after his childish boyfriends. The group finally starts moving away from the outdoor rink when Soonyoung tapped Jisoo on the shoulder to tell him that him, Jihoon and Chan were going to get hot cocoa. The elder gave them a thumbs up and watched as Seokmin and Jun dragged along (a very tired) Wonwoo to do the same. He looked around to find Jeonghan bullying Seungcheol into buying him something at the local gift shop and Minghao lecturing Hansol on fashionable winter attire, while Seungkwan was videotaping the whole scene, no doubt making another one of his “fluff compilations” for fun. He laughed and nearly walked into a low lying branch before Mingyu held it out of the way.

“Careful hyung!” Jisoo thanked the younger and they started walking again. After waiting for the others at a bench for a while as they chat, Jisoo felt something being hurled at him and hitting him on the back of his head. He turned around to find Seungkwan stifling his laughter as Soonyoung widens his eyes in shock as Chan stands to the side, who no doubt was dodging the snowballs. Jisoo grins evilly and picks up a nearby patch of snow and hurls it back.

Seungcheol would like to say that this was a bad idea. And that he told them so.

Six of them ended up being sick and the other seven were forced to take care of them. Mingyu maneuvers in between Seungcheol carrying Hansol to bed and Jihoon spoon feeding Chan soup on the island. He walks by Jeonghan rubbing Soonyoung’s back while he sneezes and Seungkwan clinging onto Wonwoo for warmth as he sniffles. The elder was just patting his head while trying to coax the younger into taking his medicine. He notices Junhui whining to Minghao in Chinese our if the corner of his eye in their room as the younger is forcing him to take the medicine. He nearly walks into Seokmin as the elder rushes by with extra blankets. Mingyu finally stops at the large bedroom the eldest hyungs share and he (miraculously) hasn’t spilled the bowl of soup in his arms. 

“Well isn’t this a familiar situation?” The lump on the bed rolls his eyes and flips Mingyu off. The younger laughs and moves over to sit partly on the bed.  
“Get well soon hyung, and you can get wrecked by Jeonghannie hyung all the time,” Jisoo grumbles and sits up.  
“Did you come here just to diss me?” Mingyu smiles.  
“Nope, I made something for you.”

 

“Love you too, Gyu-ah.”


	28. 28. Seungcheol/Seungkwan - Don’t worry, I’ll (we’ll) take care of you

Seungkwan absolutely hated being sick. His nose is runny, his throat is dead and his body is so hot, he feels like he’s on the sun. In all his free time of feeling miserable, he has come up with exactly zero reasons why being sick is good.

Because of his sickness, Seungkwan’s throat was so sore and hoarse, it hurts to just talk. And so here he was, practicing for their upcoming concert, and he can’t make out proper tunes at all. To make it worse, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Seungcheol kept making eye contact through the mirror with him, as if asking _are you okay?_ when he obviously is not. Seungcheol calls for a break and Seungkwan watches as everyone collapse in exhaustion. Chan curled up in Minghao’s lap while the elder leans against the fogged mirror. Mingyu is practically crushed by the weight of both Hansol’s and Seokmin cuddling on his stomach and chest. Jeonghan is talking to Jisoo about something in hushed whispers as the motherly vocalist practically drags him out of the center of the room to a small corner. Junhui is already on his phone playing video games, which is normal enough. He’s also half on Soonyoung’s lap, half against his chest, and 100% oblivious of the fact that Soonyoung looks VERY whipped and fond right now. Wonwoo and Jihoon are doing this weird thing where they talk with different glares and various eye rolls, but they’re seated comfortably (enough). Seungkwan was so comfortable in his corner, he didn’t notice the body sitting down next to him,

“Hey Kwannie, how you feeling?” Seungkwan leans on the source of the deep voice next to him. The elder chuckled.

“I feel like absolute shit-“ Seungkwan starts before his voice cracked again. The younger can feel it as tears started to well up. A pair of warm hands had made its way to Seungkwan’s cheeks, and before long, a pair of very soft lips were on his too. After they pulled apart, Seungcheol reaches up and wipes away Seungkwan’s tears. At this point, everyone in the room has gathered and a cuddle pile is starting around the two. Chan was hugging him from behind, and Soonyoung resting his head on Seungkwan’s thigh. Junhui has snuggled in Wonwoo’s arms as he buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck. Mingyu was once again, underneath 2 people, but it’s Jihoon and Minghao so it’s better. Jisoo and Jeonghan are resting against Mingyu, cuddling each other and positioned so that they’re perfectly between Junhui and Seungcheol. Hansol’s hugging Soonyoung, who’s stroking his hair, and lying on Jisoo’s arm, who’s getting his hair stroked by Jeonghan. Lastly, Seokmin is squished somewhere between Jisoo and Hansol’s, but he’s getting kisses from everyone somehow. Seungkwan smiles and sighs in content. He loved these.

“Hey guys, don’t we have to like, practice?” Someone says after a while. Seungcheol sighs and moves to get up.  
“Unfortunately, yes. Let’s go.”

And so they practiced for the next three hours. For some odd reason, Seungkwan seems to be completely back and okay, as if he never was and isn’t sick. He’s hitting high notes left and right and joking around with everyone in between songs. Seungcheol smiles happily at the younger as they pack up. The elder holds Seungkwan back while the others were leaving. Then he pulled the vocalist into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

“Is there anything wrong hyung?” Seungkwan asked. Seungcheol ruffles his hair and replied,  
“Stop beating yourself over being sick.”  
“I should’ve taken care of myself bet-“ Seungkwan started before getting interrupted by a kiss.

“You’re amazing Kwannie, and you don’t need to worry so much,” Seungcheol whispered.  
“Ah! Love you hyung! You’re the best!” A shout echoed from the door. Seungkwan turns to find his lovers all at the door, about to tackle him in a hug. Seungcheol whispers in his ear again, voice full of amusement yet seriousness,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

Seungkwan is starting to see the benefits of sickness.


	29. 29. Jihoon/Hansol - Eat before you fall asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... I just saw the YMMD photos and lemme just say... uri Booberry looks as ethereal as ever <3

Rooming with Lee Jihoon was unexpectedly eventful. But it’s not like Hansol minds it. The producer and he have frequent conversations about music, and even if they’re tired from concerts or fansigns, the two always find the energy to indulge in each other’s needs. (Not that kind of need, you pervert) Hansol would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being the only other person who can make Jihoon talkative and cuddly, and he absolutely can’t say he’s not proud of the fact that he’s probably Jihoon’s favourite, like Chan with Soonyoung. The two quiet members have a weird relationship, but it was one where words of boundaries and talks of what they were comfortable with had no presence in their minds. They often stay up to wee hours of the morning pre-comeback, writing and rewriting lyrics until either Soonyoung was so tired, he’d drag them both back, or Seungkwan would come and force Hansol back, a sarcastic Jihoon following in Seungcheol’s arms. 

“Hey hyung, I’m gonna take the shower first okay?” Hansol called from the bathroom door. Hearing no response, he assumes Jihoon gave consent and moved into the shower. Turning on the hot water, the rapper is suddenly sentimental of their pre-debut days where shared showers were a must die to lack of funds and lack of time. He had showered with almost every one of the members back then, and each one was just as interesting and eventful as the last. Hansol chuckled at the memory of Seungkwan squeaking in embarrassment when Chan walked in, him and Samuel being the only ones they don’t shower along with. He then starts washing his hair and is reminded of when Jeonghan was growing out his hair, and how Junhui had taught all of them how to properly wash it. They had a lot of practice. As Hansol starts drifting off into the clouds again, he remembers that one time when he shared a shower with Jihoon, who was reluctant to have another person in the shower, but quickly found Hansol’s presence okay. They (for some odd reason) just found that the two of them were perfectly comfortable with each other in any situation, and when the twelve of them decided to date (Chan was decided to be ‘enlightened’ after he turned legal) Jihoon and Hansol didn’t even need to say a word to each other. They just knew.

“Sol-ah, scoot over, I’m coming in.” A soft voice called out behind him. Hansol stops his hands in his hair and, with eyes closed, moved closer in a random direction. Judging by the hands pushing him in the opposite direction, he guessed wrong. The younger’s hands are taken out of his hair as Jihoon helps him wash it, then rinse it off. As the soap is draining, Hansol opens his eyes and takes in the sight of Jihoon’s soft smile. His surprise is noticed as Jihoon rolls his eyes and says softly,  
“You took too long.”

If this is going to happen every time, Hansol stars understanding why Jisoo liked taking long showers. 

The elder and Hansol both pressed up to each other, and Jihoon caught Hansol’s lips with hunger. The vocalist presses him against the fogged mirror, and Hansol eagerly kisses him back, their make-out session lasting a long time. When they pull for air, Jihoon quickly showers as Hansol stays there, dazed from sleep deprivation and eventually moves to back hug Jihoon as the elder is about to step it. He gets another kiss on the nose. He then moves back into the shower as Jihoon puts on his clothes and goes outside of the hotel bathroom. After showering and drying his hair, Hansol comes outside of the bathroom to find Jihoon in a lump on his hotel bed. From the looks of the fact that their luggage is on Hansol’s supposed bed, and the fact that Jihoon is neatly tucked to one side of his bed meant that the elder wanted cuddles. Hansol smiles and moves to charge his phone. He notices a cup of ramen on the desk and a small note scribbled in neat Hangul.

_Eat before you fall asleep, you didn’t get a lot at dinner._

 

This seems to be another one of those hotel memories. 

Hansol likes that.


	30. 30. Seungkwan/Everyone - You’re my every future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ONE OF MY THREE BIASES, RESIDENT BOOBERRY, SEUNGKWAN!!!!

“Hey Kwannie, look at this.” Seungkwan looks up at Hansol. The rapper was looking at something on his phone and was also trying to angle it so Seungkwan could see as well. The vocalist started to sit up to see but was quickly pulled back down onto the couch by Chan, who didn’t want his human furnace to go. Seeing this, Seokmin laughed and moved to pick the maknae up and move him to his bed while Seungkwan was finally able to sit up. He took a peek at Hansol’s screen.

_Question of the day: Imagine yourself in 15 years!_

Seungkwan started at Hansol. The latter gave him a look that meant I’m serious, but Seungkwan only sighed and relented.  
“Where am I in 15 years...” Seungkwan started, before finding snapshots of a future passing through his eyes.

He imagined himself on a stage, still singing and still performing for his fans. He imagines the thrill of people chanting and screaming his name, much like they do now. He imagines his group members by his side, also taking in the entire scene. And he imagines himself back in their waiting room.  
“Kwannie-yah, good job.” His leader would say, and Seungkwan would feel proud. Not because the concert was a success, or because he was amazing on stage or anything. No, it was because after 15 years, his heart would still beat just as fast and he would be just as in love as he was long ago with Seungcheol.  
“You did great too hyung.” The younger would say, and despite being in his thirties, Seungcheol would still ruffle his hair and kiss him on his forehead, like they always did.  
“Come on, let’s go get dinner. I’m treating you guys.” A large cheer erupted in the room as members heard their eldest’s bold announcement. He only laughed and pulled Seungkwan along with him. The shot started to fade, but the last thing Seungkwan saw was a small ring, right next to where his team ring would be, and the same sight on everyone’s fourth finger.

Another shot that popped into his head was a sight of a large cafe. In this future, Seventeen has disbanded, but the members still live together and still spend nearly every waking moment together. They open a cafe/bookshop/flower shop/bar in the middle of Seoul, and once again, they’re famous. But after years of constant fame and attention, the thirteen of them have grown used to it.  
“Careful, it’s hot.” Jisoo would say to Seungkwan as he slid a cup of pumpkin spice latte over the counter. The younger would feel joyful, not because he was still entertaining people on TV as a comedian, it was because, after 15 years, the others still know his habits and likes down to a tee, and he still knew theirs. Because after all, they still all love each other.  
“Don’t forget to grab more milk hyung!” The younger says as he stands up to go on with his day. He felt a small tug on his hand (which has somehow been tangled with Jisoo’s hand at some time) and turned around. He was greeted by a kiss and a soft whisper,  
“Have fun at the shoot, I love you.”  
The shot faded and all Seungkwan could see, was the beautiful smile of his beautiful hyung.

The landscape changed again, and this time he was in front of a camera. Seventeen is taking a hiatus away from the public eye, and they wasted no time to start travelling the world properly and making memories to last their lifetime. The current stop is Paris, and being able to stand on the great tower in the city of love with you boyfriends was pretty amazing.  
“Hey Kwan-ah,” a voice called out. Seungkwan turned around and heard a shutter click. Minghao giggles as the Polaroid prints out. Somehow Seungkwan still looked perfectly ethereal (according to Minghao) and the younger felt giddy. No, it wasn’t the height of his perch or the lack of breakfast he ate (Minghao snuck him a snack bar and gave him a glare that meant You WILL eat). He was just happy that despite the duration of their relationship, the thirteen of them still managed to look like they just confessed and was accepted.  
“Look over there!” Minghao pointed at the river. Seungkwan followed his finger but couldn’t spot anything, until he felt skinny arms wrap around his waist. The younger turned around and immediately made contact with Minghao’s lips. The kiss was soft and light because it was soon interrupted by a camera click. Seungkwan shies away a little at the sound, but Minghao only stroke his hair and smiled. Another great memory made.

The shot dims down a lot in the next future. Much like the first one, Seventeen is still active, but they come back less frequently. Jihoon still produces all their tracks, and his late-night compositions are still a thing. Seungkwan walks into the studio and finds a cute and lately, reoccurring sight. Jihoon’s head is resting on the desk, his headphones all but fallen off, and the screen was asleep too, due to inactivity. Seungkwan tiptoed over quietly and snakes his arms underneath and behind his hyung’s. After so many years of nagging, worries and loss of sleep, Jihoon still has not changed his habits the slightest way. But it’s okay because not changing his habits meant that he would still baby Chan, and he would still try to murder Soonyoung when he dragged him home. But that just meant he still loved them all. The shot fades out as Seungkwan walks out of Jihoon’s door, but not before Real Life Seungkwan could catch a glimpse of Jihoon shifting upwards to kiss his dongsaeng. Life seemed pretty good.

The next image was similar to the situation Seungkwan was in. He was resting on Hansol’s shoulder, laughing at some dumb joke Hansol made as they scroll through social media. Seungkwan has no idea what context the scene is in, but still feels joy and happiness as Hansol starts staring at him before pecking a kiss on his lips. It seemed he was still closest to Hansol, who made it so he never felt the pressure to be someone or to do something. The two shared a simple relationship, one where they felt comfortable with each other at all times, and one where they loved each other like soulmates.  
“Whatcha thinking about?” Seungkwan would ask like he always did to Hansol.  
“You,” Hansol would respond, and Seungkwan would laugh at his cheesiness. Then they would fall into comfortable silence once again. 17 years strong into a relationship, and they still feel like high school sweethearts.

As a fellow member of the infamous BooSeokSoon trio, Seungkwan expected for Seokmin’s scene to be loud, flamboyant and extra. This was entirely different. They’re at a flower shop, their flower shop from the second dream, and Seokmin was braiding a flower crown while tending to customers. Seungkwan has no schedule that day, so he was bouncing from shop to shop, helping whoever needed it. Seokmin pulled out another beautiful rose and added it to the crown, before calling Seungkwan over. The younger walked over, slightly confused before feeling a flower crown being placed on his head.  
“It’s a uniform, we all have it,” Seokmin explained. And that’s true, Junhui was tending to customers with a Seokmin made flower crown, while the others at their shop were recently convinced to wear one too. Seokmin was absolutely ecstatic, “The flowers are fake, so they’ll last forever,” Seokmin starts before turning around and ringing up someone’s purchase. Then he turned back to Seungkwan, who was fiddling with his crown. They meet eyes and the elder continues “Just like my love for you.”

“Hey Kwannie, Sollie, you want cookies?” A voice snapped Seungkwan out of his thought process. Mingyu stood over their couch, a notepad and pen in hand.  
“Yeah sure, hyung.” Hansol calls. Seungkwan nodded his head and Mingyu turned to go ask the others. Seungkwan slips back into his trail of thought.  
In the next dream, the same place as the previous dream, Seungkwan was making coffee and bagging cookies for customers, as he maneuvers around Mingyu, who was doing the same. The day is busy, due to a sales idea by Jeonghan, and Seungkwan was employed to help. Between mixing milk into coffee cups and serving platters after platters of gingerbread cookies, Seungkwan was growing hungry. At his break time, the younger saw a small bag with a sticky note on it. The bag had a small cheese muffin and a caramel coffee. Looking at the note, he found out who it was from. Leaving his muffin and drink behind. He walked over to Mingyu, who was waiting for an espresso shot to finish and kissed his cheek lightly. To others, it would look like he was only whispering to his hyung, but judging from Mingyu’s soft smile, it was definitely not it. The dream faded, and Seungkwan could only catch a glimpse of gaping customers, who was ogling he hot barista behind the counter.

Seungkwan fully expected Jeonghan’s scene, where he woke up next to his hyung. Turning over on the bed, he saw Jeonghan’s eyes fully open and his lips curled in a soft smile. The elder leaned in to kiss him, and with the light bouncing off of his hair and his large shirt, (which Seungkwan suspected to be Seungcheol’s) Jeonghan looked like an angel.  
“Hi,” Seungkwan whispered. The other kissed him lightly on his nose and whispered back,  
“Hi” Seungkwan melted a little.  
They were in Jeonghan’s hotel room, and if Seungkwan peeked over to the other bed, he could see Junhui engulfed in a large hug from Seokmin. They had just gotten off the plane in Berlin, and it was safe to say, almost everyone collapsed in the wrong rooms anyway. (Not like it mattered, no one here knows about them) And he was no exception.  
“Hmprf frmph drmpf!” A small crash and scream occurred somewhere in the room. Seungkwan looked up at his hyung, who had already gone back to sleep, and slowly got out of bed to go help the poor lump that ended up on the floor.

After untangling a very sleepy Junhui from his (Seokmin’s) sheets, Seungkwan was instantly pulled onto a now Seokmin-free bed. (He had moved to join Jeonghan on his bed) After shuffling for a bit, they end up tangling their legs together, and soft morning kisses were exchanged. A while later, Seungkwan felt a gaze boring into him and he opened his eyes. Junhui looked at him with all the love in the world, and at that moment, nothing existed except for them.  
“You’re so cute Kwan-ah, my cute little bulb of flower,” Junhui leaned forwards and bumped their noses. Seungkwan closed the gap between their lips and pulled away with a smile.  
“Stay mine forever.”  
“Always hyung, always.”

“Yah! Kwannie!” Seungkwan opened his eyes to face the happy smile of an excited Kwon Soonyoung. The elder was holding a tray of cookies, no doubt from Mingyu, and was offering it to him. Seungkwan took one and started munching on it. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on Hansol (who was now free from his grasp) and by the time he woke up, it was movie night time. Small confession, Seungkwan forgot it was even movie night. So when the movie started, Seungkwan found himself drifting in Soonyoung’s arms again. This time he woke up at a bar. It seems to be the same future as the second dream. He pushes himself up and is greeted by Soonyoung slipping him a hangover drink.  
“Don’t you have a show later?” The elder asked. Seungkwan glanced at the clock. It read 7 AM. He was supposed to be there for hair and makeup at 8:30 AM. Shit.  
“Shit,” Seungkwan said out loud. He tried to stand up but decided he was still very hungover. Soonyoung, who had somehow made it over the counter and was now steadying his dongsaeng. After a while, Seungkwan’s head started to clear, but he was still not sober enough to be on the show. Soonyoung cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Seungkwan sighed into the kiss and felt his headache disappear. The dream faded, and Seungkwan could barely make out Chan’s reminder that he was late.

Seungkwan would be lying if he said he doesn’t get hit on and attempted on from time to time at clubs. But his hyungs (and Hansol and Chan too, but that’s rarer) was always there to chase his pursuers off. He doesn’t want that to change. In his next dream, he was pinned against a wall in a bar, someone trying to coax him into letting them take him home. The entire incident seemed way too familiar, as Seungkwan started to get nervous and chokes on his words as the guy starts trying to kiss him. Fortunately, before he could do anything, the guy was pulled off of him by a very mad Seungcheol and Soonyoung, while Chan started to soothe his hyung. They were at the same place in his last dream, but the others had all either gone home or were working in the back.  
“Match my breathing hyung, it’s okay.” Chan kept repeating, trying to calm Seungkwan down. He started to be reminded of all the times he did the same for Chan and felt instantly grateful and calm. Feeling his pulse and breathing slowing down, Seungkwan pushes his attention towards Seungcheol, who was being restrained by Soonyoung as Seungkwan’s assaulter ran away. Out of the corner of his eye, Seungkwan could see Jeonghan snap a pic of him, so they won’t let him in again. He started to black out from fear, but all he could hear was Chan whispering softly.  
“It’s okay hyung, you’re safe now.”

Seungkwan woke up again, but in another dream. His eyes adjusted to the darkness in the fake room and tried to turn to get off the bed. A strong arm grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down instead. Seungkwan looked over and saw Wonwoo, all sleepy and fond. The younger smiled and snuggled in with him.  
“Bad dream?” A deep voice rumbled. Seungkwan hummed.  
“Yeah, but it’s okay now.” He replied. Wonwoo pulled him into his chest and started to talk about something that happened that day, his words were sadly incomprehensible to real life Seungkwan, but Dream Seungkwan started to laugh with him, so it must be funny. It seemed Dream Seungkwan calmed down, and started to snore lightly again, but Real Life Seungkwan felt his heart melt, as Wonwoo leaned down to give his dream self a kiss on his forehead and whispered three meaningful words.  
“I love you.”

“Y’know, you still haven’t answered the question.” Seungkwan looked up from his notebook and saw Hansol staring at him. Seungkwan smiles and kissed his nose.  
“I don’t know where I’ll be in fifteen years,” he started, seeing the dissatisfaction on Hansol’s face.  
“But I know one thing for sure!” Hansol looked at him curiously.  
“What?”  
“That you guys are my every future.”

 

And they're his past and present too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: It's gonna get DOWN in the next chapter or 3, with a little tiny sprinkle of angst. Don't worry, it's not too bad <3


	31. 31. Seungkwan/Jeonghan - It’s okay, I’m here

“Hey Kwannie, we’re leaving now!” Jeonghan calls into the practice room. Poking his head in, all he sees is a dark room and a very tired lump in the middle of it all. Jeonghan chuckled and moved towards the lump.

“Hey Kwannie, did you hear me?” Jeonghan asks softly when he reaches the younger. Seungkwan rolled over on his back and lifts his head up. Smiling, he yelled out,

“Hey, Sol! We’re going!” Jeonghan whipped his head around and chuckles again when he sees another lump rolling over to face them. Helping the two up, Jeonghan leads them to the car, where Hansol climbed into the back seat with Chan and Seokmin, while Jisoo sat at the front. Crawling into the middle seats, Jeonghan sat down and wrapped his arm around Seungkwan’s back and pulled him into his shoulder.

“I’m tired hyung...” A whine escaped the younger’s lips. Jeonghan chuckled and ruffled his hair. Pressing a kiss on the crown of his head, the elder whispered quietly.

“Then sleep, I’ll wake you up later.”

It seemed later had other plans.

After what seemed like ages of traffic jams and detours, Chan was asleep and snuggled with Hansol’s headphones and Seokmin’s warm arms. Seungkwan has resorted to watching the raindrops outside, and they were safely out of the danger zone. Minghao physically relaxed, and Jisoo has fallen asleep. All was calm. And all was okay.

Until it wasn’t.

Jeonghan forced his eyes open painfully and propped himself up. He looked around and realized they were upside down. He turned around and pulled his leg out from where it got stuck, the smell of smoke and burning gasoline plaguing the car. The leg seemed fine, so he started to crawl out and take in his surroundings. One side of the car was completely smashed by another car, and the window glass was broken, sprinkled around everywhere. White noises swarmed into his ears, his breathing the only thing he could hear clearly. As it starts to fade, Jeonghan heard and saw something heartbreaking.

“Hyung! Help! Agh! Ow ow ow ow...” Jeonghan squinted around. Without his glasses, it’s hard to see clearly, but he made out a familiar silhouette, in an unfamiliar position.

“Seungkwan!” Jeonghan croaked out and crawled towards the younger. Upon inspection, he seemed to be covered in bruises and scratches, but that wasn’t the bad part.

The bad part was that his leg was bending entirely the wrong way.

Sucking in a breath, Jeonghan coughed out smoke. In a burst of anger, concern, sadness and desperation, he started to pull Seungkwan out off the car. His (supposedly sprained) ankle screamed at him, but he kept pulling. He needed to get Seungkwan out—and fast. His ears picked up a call and turned towards it. Jisoo offered a hand, just like an angel would, and together, they managed to pull Seungkwan out of the crash. Setting him down against a nearby tree, Seungkwan’s screams of pain reduced to whimpers as the pain became unbearable. Jisoo rushes to check on the others, but Jeonghan couldn’t hear what he said. All he knew was that Seungkwan was alive, he was okay, albeit hurt. Badly

“It-it h-hurts hyung.” Jeonghan rubbed his fingers on Seungkwan’s back and hair. He kissed the younger on the crown of his head and whispered words of comfort as the other seemed to be blacking out.

“It’s okay.” He says. Tears are falling.

“It’s okay, baby.” He whispers. His hand goes limp.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here now.”

 

 

 

“I’ll protect you.”


	32. 32. Seungkwan/Wonwoo - It’s okay now that you’re here

Seungkwan woke up in darkness and felt very, very alone. He tries to look around or even sit up, but a sharp pain racks through his body. He looks down and sees his leg in a cast, a thick blanket covering it and him. He peeks open an eye to look around. Machines to check heart-rate and pulse, potted plants and sofas for decor to the visitors and—  
Seungkwan smiles and reaches over, ignoring the pain. His bandmates left him cards, flowers and letters, although some seem to be from fans too. While he was reading them, Seungkwan didn’t notice the sky and the hospital brightening up. Before long, the entire building seemed to be chatting in joy. Of course, that meant visitors.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan shouted excitedly and waved, the pain in his leg dulling. Wonwoo widens his eyes in excitement and burst into the room carrying a bag of food. Probably for himself, as he waited for Seungkwan.   
“You’re awake!” The deep-voiced rapper exclaimed. Seungkwan laughed.  
“I sure hope so, otherwise, I’d be dead.” Wonwoo laughed, nose scrunching up in the way it adorably does whenever he laughs. They started to chat a bit more, although it’s mostly Wonwoo asking him if he feels okay. After a few minutes (or was it hours? Seriously, you get knocked out for 72 hours and it’s like you miss 3 years worth of stories) Wonwoo falls silent, not because he ran out of stories, but because Seungkwan started laughing quietly at the latest story. Seungkwan caught his eyes looking at him fondly, gave him a questioning look.  
“You look so cute, Kwan-ah.”

-

“Please don’t forget to take your painkillers, and have a wonderful day.” Seungkwan nodded at the kind nurse in thanks and started to stand up. Wonwoo handed him his crutches and the two wobbled outside. The moment the car door open, Seungkwan was nearly tackled by Seungcheol, peppering him with questions and love. The younger laughed and waved his hyung off as he ducked into the car. Chan, who was also injured in the crash, was sitting in the back, asleep between Minghao and Junhui. Seungkwan smiled, and laid his head onto Wonwoo’s chest, enjoying the warm sunlight and gentle breeze from the clear day outside. There are some nice and soft tunes playing from the front, by it sounds like English, so Seungkwan can only assume Jisoo put it on. The ride back was silent, but it was a comfortable silence, with only soft guitar strums filling it up. Seungkwan fell asleep during the trip too, humming a small noise of satisfaction as Wonwoo played with his hair. When he woke, it was to Wonwoo’s gentle ‘we’re here’. Life was good, even if his leg was not.

“Ow ow ow ow ow!” Seungkwan winced, as Wonwoo applies lotion onto his leg. The elder had given him a painkiller earlier, but it still hurt too much. Wonwoo sighs and finishes up, ignoring Seungkwan’s choked tears from the pain. In a way, he’s thankful its Wonwoo doing it for him, instead of the others. If it was anyone else (except Minghao and Jihoon), they would have given in to his whines and stopped, but Wonwoo would push him so he could get better faster. After all,  
“Don’t you wanna get better faster? You said it yourself, you’re missing too many practices already.” Wonwoo chided. Seungkwan sighed, his painkillers seem to only be working now. With some struggle and Wonwoo’s assistance, Seungkwan laid down in bed and started to feel his senses full as sleeping pills kicked in. Before he could fully succumb to sleep, he pulled Wonwoo down to the mattress with him. The elder laughed, and it was like a million butterflies took flight in Seungkwan’s stomach. The vocalist snuggled into his side as he yawned.  
“I’m gonna get better, and then I’ll catch up. Just you wait. It’s only 3 months!” Seungkwan yawn-yells. Wonwoo chuckles and ruffles his hair. Shifting to face him, Seungkwan spoke up again, but it wasn’t to make a joke or to defend himself.  
“It hurts hyung, it hurts so much, and I feel so tired...” Seungkwan yawned again. Wonwoo smiled sadly and pulled the younger into his chest. Feeling his warmth, Seungkwan whispered,  
“But it’s okay now because you’re here.”

 

“Sleep tight, my adorable tangerine.”


	33. 33. Seungkwan/Chan - It’s okay, because you’re okay

Seungkwan has heard of dancers get injured, not be able to dance and get twitchy and nervous to dance. It should have come as no surprise that Chan felt it too. 

They’re going to get Seungkwan’s bandages off today, and get Chan’s checked at the hospital. After a lengthy conversation, the doctor decided that Chan still needed more rest, but Seungkwan was okay, much to the younger’s disappointment in himself. Being able to walk around normally is absolutely thrilling because he no longer needed help getting to and from everywhere. After getting Chan’s bandages replaced later, Jeonghan and Soonyoung show up to pick the two up, with a small detour to get ice cream on the way home. Chan was definitely bummed he’s missing more of practice, but Soonyoung told him that he’s 105% sure Chan will catch up and learn all of their next choreography before most of the members anyway. Still, Seungkwan can see Chan fidgeting whenever he sits down to watch them. It’s definitely bothering him, and Seungkwan feels sympathy for the maknae. But no one could have prevented what happened, and no one could have seen it coming. It was just bad luck, as Jeonghan said. It was just a bad storm, Soonyoung said.

But the storm seemed to be more of a hurricane. 

“Hey Channie, why are you still up?” Chan lifted his head up. From what Seungkwan could tell, Chan got a glass of water but wasn’t drinking it. In fact, he seemed to be circling the rim of the glass, fingers drumming the side of it, like some kind of finger dance. His left eye was twitchy, and his other hand seeming to mime dance moves. When Seungkwan came in, Chan looked at him in the eye and Seungkwan just knew. 

Picking up the younger in his arms, (Chan was light. Even if Seungkwan wasn’t the strongest member, he could pick him up easily) Seungkwan carried him to the living room. Looking confused, the younger tried to ask what Seungkwan was doing, but the elder just winked at him. The vocalist started to turn on soft, quiet music and turned towards Chan.  
“The others are out, and Jeonghan hyung’s asleep, but it’ll be fine,” Seungkwan says in a tone that was meant to be reassuring. He then walked over and offered his hand. Realization crept up Chan's eyes but he just grinned hopefully.  
“May I have this dance with you?” Chan laughed, and Seungkwan can feel himself combust inside.  
“Of course.” The dancer replied.

Putting Chan’s feet onto his, Seungkwan started to waltz around, a slow and steady pace, matching with the music. The song was slow and non-sensual, just like Chan’s warm breath on Seungkwan’s chest. He maneuvers around the room silently and feels as Chan seemed to relax as if all of his anxieties and nerves just melted away as the two swayed side to side. They danced for what seemed like hours, moving faster and a little bouncier to lively songs, and sang along with mock emotions when sad songs came on. After a while, Chan squeezes his hand, and Seungkwan moved back to the couch to sit him down. Turning off the music, Seungkwan picked the youngest up and carried him to their room. Settling in, the two started to whisper small words of love for each other. After a while, Chan yawned, and Seungkwan smiled.  
“Does it hurt, baby?” Chan rolls his eyes at the nickname, but still smiled softly.  
“A little, but it’s okay,” Chan pecks Seungkwan’s lips.  
“It’s okay,"  
"Because you’re okay.”

 

And there goes all of Seungkwan’s self-control, as he leans in and kisses the maknae senseless.


	34. 34. Soonyoung/Minghao - If I get to spend time with you, it’s worth any consequences

“Hyung! I want ice cream~”. A whine echoes in the sweaty practice room. Soonyoung looks up and is greeted by the sight of Junhui (and his whipped ass) looking between him and pouty Chan. Soonyoung laughs at his younger boyfriend’s antics and waves the two off. Junhui (read: his whipped ass) sighed a sigh of relief and grabbed his phone and wallet to leave. They were practicing their choreo for the upcoming concert, and a small ice cream break won’t hurt. Soonyoung contemplates falling backwards into dreamland and starts to lean back.  
“Oh no, you don’t.” A firm hand grips his collar shakes Soonyoung out of his nod off. Opening his eyes and looking up, the dancer is greeted by the sight of Minghao smiling and dragging him to the door. Soonyoung lets out a small whine that was promptly ignored. He twisted out of Minghao’s grasp, letting out a smile of victory as he pumped his fist in the air in victory. Minghao chuckles at the sight and grabs his phone.  
“C’mon Soonie, if Seungcheol hyung finds us not practicing...”  
“Okay okay, I’m an irresponsible leader, now let’s go.” Minghao chuckles.  
“More like a whipped one.”

-

Bringgg~ Soonyoung pulls his phone out of his pocket. Checking the message that came through, Soonyoung let out a sigh. Minghao notices this, and move to hook an arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder, balancing his bottle of coke (Hao refuses to eat anything cold. The madman. Missing out on the delight of ice cream like that, Soonyoung thinks as he pays for Minghao’s coke) in one hand. Peeking over at the phone, Minghao chuckles.  
“Told you so.” Minghao teases. Soonyoung makes a face and hits him gently.  
“Shut up.” Minghao laughs and starts running to keep up with excitable Chan and childish Junhui. Soonyoung let out a laugh and runs too. If Seungcheol was mad at him, so be it, it’s not like Jihoon doesn’t do the same thing anyway (“I get in trouble too!” Jihoon shouts in Soonyoung’s head, but he ignores it) so he should be fine. In fact, 5 familiar silhouettes were seen slipping out of the company building as Soonyoung and his unit jogged back, ice cream in hand. 

-

After a small scolding from Seungcheol, which had been miraculously interrupted by Hansol getting annoyed at his leader and pulling him back into their practice room (The expression on Seungcheol’s face did a 180 from not-really-mad to absolutely-whipped so quickly, Soonyoung nearly burst out in laughter), Soonyoung returned to the performance team’s practice room. Junhui was sprawled on the floor, head resting on Minghao’s lap, Chan snuggled in his side. Soonyoung smiled and sat down next to Minghao. Resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, Soonyoung sighs in content.  
“Did you get in trouble hyung?” Minghao asks over the small whispering at his legs. Soonyoung smiles.  
“Yup, but Sol came and pulled Cheol-hyung away.” Soonyoung chuckles. Minghao lets out a giggle and replies softly.  
“You guys are whipped for the kids.”  
“I heard that!”  
“Shut up Chan, you’re a kid.”

Soonyoung bursts out in laughter as Chan grumbles at Minghao’s remark. Junhui pulls the younger up and together they go and get some water before practice resumes. The leaves Minghao and Soonyoung alone. They sit in silence before Minghao breaks it.  
“Why do you guys do it so much hyung?” Minghao asks. Soonyoung smiles and replies.  
“It’s not just Channie, Sollie or Kwannie, it’s the same for you all. After all,” Soonyoung pecks Minghao’s cheeks.

“If I get to spend time with you, it’s worth any consequences.”

 

“Gahhh! Stop it, you’re cheesy hyung!”


	35. 35. Jihoon/Jeonghan - You’re one of a kind

To say Seungkwan was jealous would be a complete and utter lie (read: one hundred percent true). But watching Chan drag his unit out for something when he’s stuck practicing has him feeling slightly (read: very) envious. So he takes to try and bug Jihoon into letting the vocal unit go too. The elder seemed to be annoyed, but if he was he didn’t voice it. Their conversation was interrupted as Jeonghan ruffles Seungkwan’s hair and pressed a kiss on Jihoon’s head.  
“Let’s go, I’ll pay for ice cream.” Jeonghan smiles while Seungkwan poured at Jihoon. Normally when Jeonghan pulls them out, Jihoon would decline and stay in his studio, or pull rank and make them practice. For some reason, if Seungkwan was asking too, he would comply without a word. It seems today is another repeat of that. 

-

“Oh my god hyung, do you see that?” Seokmin looked up from his phone and looked in the direction the vocal unit maknae was gesturing at, “I’m gonna barf. Stop the PDA, ugh.” Seokmin laughed.  
“You’re one to talk, have you seen yourself with Chan and Hansol? It’s even worse.” Seungkwan pouts as Seokmin kisses his cheeks slightly.  
“Plus, it’s cute.” And it was. Jihoon was licking his ice cream like a cat, head resting on Jeonghan’s chest, the two exchanging back and forth about something funny, and Jihoon starts laughing while Jeonghan smiles fondly at his unit leader. They’re back at their practice room, ice cream in hand, as they eavesdrop on Seungcheol starting to lecture Soonyoung before Hansol drags him back into their practice room. Apparently, Jeonghan called Jihoon cute, because the younger has his face scrunched up in disgust, and Seokmin takes a picture. The leader is cute, no matter what he says.   
“You are so cute.” The eldest member of the vocal unit says softly.

-

Jisoo had no intention of dying in his early twenties, but his best friend Jeonghan has other ideas.   
“No! I am not going to risk getting my face clawed off just so you can go get ice cream!” Jisoo gapes when the elder suggest he go ask Jihoon for a small ice cream break, using the excuse that ‘a cute fairy like you needs to be eating a cute treat like ice cream.’ First off, it’s a horrible suggestion because Jihoon would kill him if he said he was cute, and second, he would never say such a thing. Jeonghan started to pout cutely at him and Jisoo rolled his eyes.  
“If you want to go and pout to your boyfriend to get you something, try Seungcheol, I know you, Hannie.” Jeonghan laughed. They turn towards Jihoon, coaching Seokmin through a section of their new song.   
“He is a cute fairy though, I will agree.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes.  
“And you call me whipped.”

-

Jeonghan loves watching his boyfriends work; if it was Soonyoung choreographing, Jihoon songwriting, or even just Seungkwan being funny on a show they were recording. As much as he loved watching them in their concentrated state, he absolutely hated how they would overwork themselves. This is another one of those scenarios.  
“Lee Jihoon, if you don’t think it down your headphones right now and get over here so we can go home, I will personally drag you home myself.” Jihoon groans.  
“Give me a bit hyung, I’m almost done.” Jeonghan huffs, and moves over to the desk, forcefully wrestling the pair of headphones down, he picks Jihoon’s ragged and tired body up in his arms, as the younger barely managed to save and close his production program.   
“No buts, unless it’s your adorable one.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.  
“Ha ha hyung.” The younger whispers before burying himself in Jeonghan’s arms.  
“Stop overworking your self.” The elder whispers back as he moved through the building. Jihoon hums an answer-less tune. Jeonghan smiles.  
“We can’t replace you.”  
“Why not? I’m not special.”  
“Yes you are, you’re one of a kind.”

 

Jihoon hums out a reply, but exhaustion prevents him from hearing Jeonghan’s chuckle.


	36. 36. Hansol/Wonwoo - I love you too

“Hyunggggg~ I’m tired~” Wonwoo chuckled.  
“Stop whining to me Sol-ah, whine to Cheol-hyung.” Hansol looked up at him and pouted, that kid really needs to spend less time with Seungkwan and Chan, or else he’s picking up bad habits.  
“But he’s telling Soonie-hyung off for taking his unit out for ice cream.” Wonwoo sighed and looked down at Hansol resting his head on his lap. Pressing a small peck to his lips Wonwoo replied softly,  
“He’s whipped enough for you, just go drag him back here so we can finish up.” Hansol giggles as Wonwoo looks towards the other side of the table/couch area. Mingyu has his earbuds in, and couldn’t hear a thing happening, reminding Wonwoo of the rapper whining in his lap. After a bit more coaxing, Hansol gives in and decides to go bring their leader back and save Soonyoung from a scolding. Propping himself up, Hansol stands up and mills out of the room, only to return later with Seungcheol in hand. Wonwoo laughed and handed the eldest hyung his notebook. Seungcheol sighed and smiled back at him. 

They work a bit more, exchanging ideas with each other occasionally, and at one point, Wonwoo goes and grabs them chips to munch on. After a relatively productive session, Hansol collapses, again, on Wonwoo and starts whining about how he’s hungry. He definitely needs to spend less time with Seungkwan and Chan, Wonwoo thinks, as he drags the younger to the car to head home.

“Hey hyung?” Hansol mutters once they’re in the car.  
“Yeah?” Wonwoo turns and faces the American born, a look of adoration and love in his eyes.  
“I love you.” Wonwoo laughs, and he can see Hansol’s features softening even more.  
“I love you too.”

+

Hansol smiles to himself. It took a whole lot of whining (a newly acquired skill from Seungkwan and Chan. It’s come in handy a lot lately), a bunch of complaints (another skill picked up from Seventeen’s resident diva) and a sprinkle of puppy eyes (a skill Chan is well-versed in) to convince Seungcheol, but he relented. Now Hansol’s got one earbud in, an ice cream cone in hand, and another arm hooked around his deep-voiced boyfriend. They’re being cheesy and sweet; stealing bites of ice cream, sharing earbuds, off-handedly giggling about the two puppies in front of them (Seungcheol and Mingyu are absolutely adorable) and revelling in each other’s presence. 

“Do you remember that lady’s expression when we walked into the shop hyung?” Wonwoo scoffs.  
“That was 5 minutes ago Sol, of course, I do.” Hansol giggles, oblivious to Wonwoo lips curling up into a brighter smile too.  
“We came in and she literally said,” Hansol begins.  
“‘I was wondering when you four would come, the other nine are regulars by now!’” They say in unison and burst into a fit of giggles. Wonwoo chuckles.  
“Cheol hyung looked so mad, unsurprised and betrayed, I think Soonie and Hoonie are in trouble now. Well, you can bail them out by dragging him away again though.” Hansol hits the elder on his arm.  
“Ya hyung! I don’t have that kind of power...”  
“Really? You could have fooled me.”  
“Hyung!” Wonwoo laughs loudly, and Hansol smiles fondly. The elder’s nose is scrunched up like it normally does when he laughs, with a bit of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. Hansol tried to fight the urge but ultimately fails as he leans over and kisses it off.  
“I love you hyung.” Wonwoo smiles and kisses him back, silencing him by swiping his tongue over Hansol’s bottom lip, licking up the ice cream. Pulling back he starts pulling the younger up the hill to their company building, response nearly lost in the wind.  
“I love you too.”

 

And that was what sent Hansol into Seungkwan, Junhui (currently at Wonwoo’s room) and Chan’s room squealing.


	37. 37. Jisoo/Chan - Keep singing, I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was late (So sorry >w<) bc it was my birthday yesterday and I kinda forgot to update. But hey, at least it's up now!

_“I’m hurting baby, I’m broken down. I need your loving, loving I need it now.” _  
Chan looks up from his homework. He then smiles. Jisoo is singing a song in English, tapping on the kitchen counter as he pulls out a bag of flour and baking powder. Chan turns down to his work again, listening in as Jisoo continues singing. He starts tapping his pencil to the rhythm, distracted by the soft voice he’s grown to love so much.__

___“When I’m without you, I’m something weak. You got me begging begging, I’m on my knees.” _  
In typical Joshua fashion, the elder is bouncing and grooving around the kitchen, earphones tucked into his ears. Chan sighs and gives up on his homework, putting it aside to do later. Resting his chin on his hand, Chan smiles to himself as he watches the sunlight bounce off the elder’s soft, brown locks. He seems to be baking, a recipe open on an old notebook he no doubt brought from America. Jisoo has a sweet tooth, and he loved indulging it.__ _ _

_____“I don’t wanna needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, and it’s killing me when you’re away~ Oh baby.” _  
Chan smiles and starts tapping his fingers on the marble island. Jisoo notices this, and stops to play the song on the kitchen speakers Seungcheol bought the other day. Chan’s guess was correct, and he smiles as Jisoo waltz around, still singing that song. Chan gets up and starts bouncing around too, helping the vocalist find his baking materials. They’re still humming (Chan) and singing (Jisoo) as they start mixing ingredients and beating eggs. As the second pre-chorus approaches, Jisoo grabs a whisk nearby and mixes together everything.__ _ _ _ _

_______“‘Cause I really don’t care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste.” _  
He sings as Chan laugh and puts cupcake cups into the baking tray. Pouring the mix into the pan, Jisoo starts hitting high notes. The dancer laughs as he puts the pan into the oven.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Your sugar~ Yes please~ Won’t you come and put it down on me. I’m right here~ ‘Cause I need~ Little love and little sympathy.” _  
Chan closes up the oven and feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. The youngest whirls around and is greeted by Jisoo smiling. The elder bumps nose with him as he keeps on singing. Chan laughs and loops his arms around the elder’s neck.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Yeah, you show me good loving, make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life. Your sugar~ Yes please~ Won’t you come and put it down on me.” _  
Jisoo ruffles his hair and starts swaying, and on impulse, Chan leans up and kisses his hyung on his cheek. Jisoo suddenly puts his hand on Chan’s face and smiles.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“Yeah I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet. Don’t let nobody love you unless that somebodies me. I gotta be your man, there ain’t no other way, ‘Cause boy you’re hotter than a sunny Californian day.” _  
Chan giggles. He doesn’t know the lyrics, but he’s sure Jisoo changed it because, in his eyes, Chan is still too young for whatever that song’s message is. Whatever he changed it to though, it must still be sickeningly sweet. Pressing his head on Jisoo’s chest, Chan hums along.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“I don’t wanna play no game, ain’t gonna be afraid...” _  
Jisoo trails off, as he presses his lips onto the younger’s lips. Chan smiles into the kiss, a soft vanilla kiss where he can feel himself melt into the kitchen tiles. The songs keep playing, and Chan pulls away gently for breath, and they untangle themselves, already missing the warmth, but taken over by joy as they sway around. They start making icing in a blender, but Jisoo isn’t singing anymore, his playlist changing to another song already. He’s humming it, meaning he knows the song and so Chan pouts. Noticing the pout, Jisoo laughs.  
“Why’re you sad Channie?” Chan breaks into a laugh as he realizes how ridiculous he’s being.  
“Keep singing hyung, I love it.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Jisoo smiles, and surrenders to himself as he leans over to kiss the maknae._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	38. 38. Minghao/Seungcheol - You would look amazing in any hair style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... I have a small problem

Seungcheol smiles to himself as he ruffles Minghao’s hair, the short, brown locks covering up his wet scalp. Minghao waves him off, opting for scrolling through Twitter comments instead. Seungcheol looks over his shoulder. Sighing, he snatched the phone out of Minghao’s grasp.  
“Hyung!” Minghao yelps. Seungcheol makes a little tsk.  
“What’s our rule about reading Twitter comments?” Minghao shrinks, biting his bottom lip.  
“No looking at bad stuff. But hyung-“

“Don’t ‘But hyung’ me, you’ve been staring at that one negative one for 5 minutes!” Seungcheol snaps. Realizing what he said, the elder immediately widened his eyes and pulled the Chinese male into his arms. Looking down, he finds Minghao fighting to fight back tears and feels incredibly guilty.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. Baby, please don’t cry.” He whispers, pressing kisses onto the younger’s temple. Minghao sniffles and lets out an uncharacteristic whimper.

“It’s not you hyung. I’ve just... been on edge the whole day, and...” The dancer trails off. Seungcheol takes Minghao’s face in his hands and presses a chaste kiss on Minghao’s lips.   
“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me now. Whenever you’re ready.” The rapper whispers back before pulling the younger down so they can cuddle on the couch. Feeling a small nod and even breaths on his chest, Seungcheol smiles and starts carding through Minghao’s hair.  
“Okay hyung.”

“Hey hyung?” A small voice squeaked. Seungcheol opened his eyes and meets Soonyoung’s gaze.   
“You should probably bring the cuddle elsewhere, me and Seok are gonna binge One Piece.” Nodding his head in confirmation, Seungcheol picks up the sleeping figure next to him towards his bedroom. 

The moment he laid the skinny male down, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking up at Minghao’s face, Seungcheol meets slightly swollen eyes, stained with tears. Instinctively, he reaches out to dry the droplets, and start stroking Minghao’s sleepy expression.  
“Evening.” Seungcheol snorts.  
“It’s 11, not exactly evening anymore. Go back to sleep Hao-ah.”  
“I’ll go to bed if you sleep with me.” They lock eyes for a grand total of a nanosecond before Seungcheol climbs on to the bed and wraps his large frame around Minghao’s slender figure.

“I’m thinking of growing out my hair.” Seungcheol flutters his eyes open. Staring at the figure cuddled in his grasp he hums out a reply.  
“Why?” Minghao shrugs shakily.  
“I want to stand out, look unique. But I don’t want kind hair like Jeonghan hyung’s old hairstyle. Maybe just a mullet?” Seungcheol nods in understanding.  
“You’ll have to talk tot he stylist noonas, but I’ll come with you to help convince though. Although I’m sure Junnie would be annoyed. He loves playing with your short hair. If you get a mullet, he can’t put you into the cute little brother image he loves anymore.”  
“Then fuck what Junnie-hyung wants, I’m my own grown ass man.” Seungcheol laughs, triggering Minghao’s giggle. They lay in silence after that, to the point where Seungcheol’s sure Minghao fell asleep. The overall leader was about to just close his eyes and finally get some sleep before he was interrupted.

“Are you... okay with this hyung?” Seungcheol lifts his eyelids up, long eyelashes brushing the pillow he’s on.   
“As you said, you’re a grown-ass man, do what you want.” Seungcheol smirks.  
“Besides.” He presses a light kiss to Minghao’s forehead.  
“You look good in any hairstyle.”

 

“…Okay then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My editor kinda... up and left. I any of y'all wanna edit my word vomits, comment below pls.


	39. 39. Wonwoo/Seokmin - The only light brighter than the sun is your smile

Wonwoo made a lot of puns. It’s a no brainer that he isn’t the wittiest or funniest with the puns, but he sure made A LOT of them. Unfortunately, this included cheesy pickup lines too.

“Hey Minnie, try this one.” Seokmin looked up from his phone. He’s greeted by Wonwoo’s soft gaze and a small smile, in the middle of their dimly lit hotel room. They’re having a competition of sorts—who can make the other person cringe from a pickup line, although they both failed long ago. At this point, neither wants to quit, the competition melting into a cheesy, cute mess of giggles and kisses. Seokmin flips himself onto his back, snuggling his head deeper into Wonwoo’s lap and smiles.  
“Shoot.”  
“My love for you is like a fractal—it goes on forever.” Wonwoo winked. Seokmin groans, making the elder giggle. Catching his laugh, Seokmin laughs along, before sitting up and pulling his phone out again. Leaning his head on the rapper’s shoulder, he proceeds to talk in an attempt at a flirtatious voice.  
“Are you a 45-degree angle? ‘Cause you’re acute-y.” Before the vocalist could even wink, Seokmin was knocked down under the weight of a pillow. Giggling hard, he sat up shakily. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and smiles fondly again.  
“Let’s do this again another time. I might actually murder the both of us at this rate.” Seokmin smiled back and laid down in Wonwoo’s lap again.  
“Sure hyung.”

And that’s how they found themselves at a street food vendor, cracking bad pick-up lines and choking in noodles and coke.   
“Was your dad a master thief? ‘Cause I think he stole all the stars and put them into your eyes.” Seokmin bursts out in laughter, nearly dropping his phone in the process. Luckily, Wonwoo caught it by the corner and replaced it on the plastic table. At that moment, a notification popped up on their phones. Seokmin picks it up and swipes to read it.  
“Ah, Cheol-hyung says that he and the eldest hyungs are done making their way around the festival. He also said fireworks are starting soon, and that we should head over to the docks.” Wonwoo nods to acknowledge him, and waves for the owner of the stall. At that moment, a loud bell started ringing. Looking around, Seokmin spots a cotton candy stall. Without a second thought, he started to bounce over to it, hearing Wonwoo laugh in the background. After a whole lot of contemplation, Seokmin bought them both a blue and a pink cotton candy stick.  
“It’s rose quartz and serenity!” He explained.

“Hey hyung,” Seokmin looked over. Wonwoo looked away from wherever he was watching, and smiled.  
“What is it, Minnie?” Seokmin smiled mischievously.  
“Is your name Bluetooth? ‘Cause I’m really feeling the connection.” Wonwoo stopped. Looking back, Seokmin changed his flirtatious expression to one of confusion. Taking his glasses off and wiping them, Wonwoo smiled cheekily. Putting his glasses back on.  
“My name is Jeon Wonwoo, and you’re the only thing in my universe.” They stand in silence for three heartbeats, before Seokmin snorts, and Wonwoo breaks into fits of laughter. Hooking his arm around his deep-voiced boyfriend’s arm, Seokmin smiled.  
“Oh, you’re on.”

“Oh yeah? Then—Oh wait! Cheol Hyung!” Seokmin starts. Running off and dragging Wonwoo with him, the two arrive in time for Seokmin to surprise Seungcheol with a tackle hug. Ruffling the younger’s hair, Seungcheol leans in and presses a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead.  
“Good timing, it’s starting.”

The fireworks were beautiful, and in customary Soonyoung and Seokmin fashion, they were cheering and hollering, to the point where the others joined in—even Jihoon and Wonwoo. Seokmin laughed. A few people were passing by, trying to watch the fireworks, but all they hear are thirteen loud boys shouting compliments and confessions at the beautiful fireworks.  
“They’re so bright hyung!” Seokmin shouts over the other’s scream. Wonwoo rolls his eyes.  
“Of course they’re bright, they’re literally balls of fire, like the sun.” Seokmin smiled and innocently said.  
“They’re brighter than the sun!” Wonwoo chuckles and replies.  
“The only thing brighter than the sun is your smile.”

 

“...You’ve won the battle hyung, but the war is far from over.”


	40. 40. Chan/Hansol/Seungkwan - I’m still falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! A year ago, I got into my first K-pop group ever, and it was all thanks to the following three guys, who I still love and adore (juuuuusssttt) a little more than the other 10. In any case, though, this is a little gift from me to myself and you guys <3.

_ Fire and Ice _

 

Seungkwan and Hansol were two halves of a whole, a perfect match, the yin to each other’s yang, all of that romantic nonsense. They love each other to the ends of the world, willing to do anything, if it meant to be with the other. They were enough, and they were all they needed to be happy. 

 

_ This love is like fire and ice _

 

In the middle of it all is Chan. Seungkwan and Vernon’s best friend. He helps them through daily life, consoles Hansol when he’s panicking about what to get Seungkwan on their anniversary, and listens to Seungkwan when the elder feels like he doesn’t deserve Hansol.

 

(That’s not true, he deserves the world.)

 

The thing is, they would always find their way back into each other’s embrace, sometimes with a little help, but mostly by themselves. They were textbook perfect, even when they weren’t, and Chan can’t lie about his broken heart much longer.

 

_ This love is like rain and blue skies _

 

A broken heart that’s hanging on by a single thread of hope, the single needle of affection that he receives. Chan holds the thread like it’s the most precious thing in his life, because it is. 

“Hey hyung! Are you gonna go see the new Avengers movie?” Seungkwan had looked at him that fateful day, and Chan’s naive brain told him Seungkwan’s eyes shown with affection and love. 

“Not alone I’m not, wanna watch it together? I’ll text Sollie.” Chan took a deep breath and launched his plan.

“Well, I’ve got tickets, so I was just gonna ask you.” Seungkwan smiled that day, and Chan’s young mind told him the smile was filled with adoration and longing.

“Sure. When are we meeting?” Chan’s heart dropped.

“I can’t go, extra shift. Manager-nim would fire me if I missed it.” Chan sees Seungkwan’s shoulders drop, but before he could think otherwise, Chan slipped two tickets across the table and got up.

“Have fun!”

 

(If only Chan listened to his brain, if only Chan understood Seungkwan’s longing pain.)

 

_ This love is like the sun in the rise _

 

He expected Hansol and Seungkwan to be watching the movie now, and then confessing to each other, like he and Hansol practiced, when the elder asked him for help to ask Seungkwan out. He expects the two to be kissing, and then telling him in their group chat later. He expects them to be so happy in love, they’ll leave him in the dust, but that’s okay. Because he got what he wanted, and his mom didn’t raise him to be selfish.

 

Lee Chan definitely did not expect the two to show up at the coffee shop he works at, 10 minutes before the movie starts.

“W-What are you guys doing? The movie starts in 10 minutes!” Seungkwan shrugs.

“We did what you set us up to do, and so we decided there was no need to keep you alone while we were watching the movie.” Chan stares blankly at them. Hansol smiles and clears his throat.

“Two caramel lattes please, with extra cream in one and an adorable barista with the order.” Chan fights back the creeping blush and forces out a somewhat normal ‘congratulations then’, before scampering off to make their orders. They end up talking and chatting until the end of his shift, taking breaks whenever Chan needs to help to a customer.

 

Chan feels his heart crack as Seungkwan and Hansol share their first kiss as a couple, but feels his heart soar when they lean over to kiss him on both cheeks, hiding beneath the dim lights of the coffeehouse.

 

_ This love got me rolling the dice _

 

The lights were brighter the next time his heart cracks. Chan couldn’t find his parents, but that was expected. He can’t remember the last time his parents showed up for something important in his life, opting to go out with their friends instead. But that’s okay, because when the principal called his name out, two familiar voices filled up long empty space in his heart. Hansol and Seungkwan were hollering and cheering as Chan  goes up to receive his diploma, and Chan spies out of the corner of his eyes the two smiling and clapping loudly for him. They were receiving weird looks from the nearby parents, giving a standing ovation, but Chan could only smile proudly. He found family, in ways his biological one couldn’t fulfill.

 

_ Don’t let me lose _

 

And this is all too much, as he crashes in the comfort of his empty home. His heart was selfish, and wanted two people at once. His heart was selfish, and wanted both of his best friends, when all they wanted was each other. But falling for them was too easy, and too hard at the same time. Because they’re the only thing in his heart, and they're always the only ones. It hurts Chan in unspeakable ways, but it also heals him in so many others. He’ll be fine. 

 

Because they’ll still put up with him.

 

_ Still falling for you _

 

Chan looks up and faces his new home, a crumpled map and three suitcases in hand. The dorm room is small, but comforting. His roommate already claimed the right side, so he’s forced to roll out his posters on the left wall. After an hour of unpacking, he picks up his phone and finds multiple unread notifications. They’re all from Seungkwan and Hansol, and all more or less detailing their worries, but one, in particular, had 4 words Chan never dared to think about, let alone hope for.

 

“Move in with us.”

 

“Well, next year but still.”

 

_ Beautiful mind _

 

And that’s how Chan finds himself in this situation, unpacked suitcases in an apartment in his second term of university. Soft hums float out of the kitchen and draw him in, while warm arms and soft breaths keep him reeled in and not unpacking.

“Hyung~” A small whine escapes Chan’s lips, his voice soft and quiet, unlike his heart beat. Chan feels a nose burying deeper into the crook of his neck, and tries his best to contain his heart pace.

“Hyung~ I need to get water.” He whines again, voice shaky and a little wistful. Hansol relents, and lets him go. Chan misses the warmth, but gets up nonetheless.

“Get me chips Chan.” 

“Hyung, you have legs.”

“Not functioning ones.” Chan laughs, but gets him a bag anyways.

 

_ Your heart got a story with mine _

 

Sometimes whenever Chan feels particularly down, he’ll think back to the day he met the two, trying to salvage the bread crumbs that is his heart. He’ll remember crying and locking himself in a bathroom stall, before a band of boys comes by and drags him out from underneath the stalls. He’ll remember the nicknames he gets called and the punches he’ll receive, but mostly, he remembers one thing. A flurry of movements as he no longer feels skin contacting his, and when he looks up, two scary looking upperclassmen with balled fists and scampering bullies. He’ll remember all the bullies he’ll meet after that, and he’ll remember his knights in shining armour scaring all of the people away. He’ll remember the gentle touches and the kisses pressed on the crown of his head. The hushed whispers of ‘it’s okay’, and ‘we’re here’, but mostly ‘no one’s gonna hurt you anymore’. He’ll remember feeling grateful and safe, but mostly loved. He’ll remember wanting to confess, but then he’ll catch a glimpse of Seungkwan and Hansol stealing kisses between bites of ice cream, and he’ll suddenly feel lonely again.

 

_ Your heart got me hurtin’ at times _

 

Despite their seemingly flawless relationship, Vernon and Seungkwan have fights. It would be normal to have fights, but they always manage to hurt each other, regretting their words but unable to work it out for themselves. At this point, two years after moving in, Chan knows exactly what to do.

“Chan! What are you doing?” A yelp cries out as Chan practically tosses Seungkwan into his and Hansol’s room.

“Work yourselves out! I’m not coming home until you’ve sorted your mess out!” He yells, and grabs his backpack. Running out of the apartment, he follows his legs as they lead him to the familiar setting of the dance studio he works part-time for. He runs past Soonyoung, who looks at him  with concern but doesn’t spare a second glance. He runs past Junhui and Minghao, another flawless couple, who try to catch him. He runs past everyone, and locks himself in a practice room. 

 

_ Your heart give me new kind of highs _

 

Chan is used to running away. Running away from his parents, his friends, his problems, and lately, his heart. He turns on a random song, and mechanically dances his heart out. The lyrics tell him that he’s falling in love with someone, and that he’s experiencing pure bliss, and Chan tries and tries to believe it. Dares  to dream of a day where Seungkwan and Hansol looks at him with love and kiss him senseless and cuddle in bed with him, warm bodies on his back and chest, and and... 

 

Chan slips. He slowly gets up and faces reality. That’ll never happen. He’s just their poor pitiful younger best friend. They would never look at him like that.

 

(And yet he’s so wrong. Seungkwan and Hansol love him so much, their hearts break. They yell at each other and argue because they want to tell him so much, to tell him how much they love him, but they’re scared too. They’re scared he’ll reject them. And so neither sides gets what they want. But it’s okay, because they’re still with each other.)

 

_ You heart got me feeling so fine _

 

And so he keeps dancing. It’s his escape, the only place where no one cares about his broken heart, his background or anything he did, other than his performance. Soonyoung once described Chan’s midnight dancing sessions as ‘a flurry of butterflies, trying to find their home and their love, but ultimately gets lost within the flock’. Chan doesn’t care what it’s called, all he can think of at that moment is Seungkwan and Hansol, all made up and probably making out at that moment. Chan yearns to be either one of them, or to just simply be on the receiving end of one of their lips. He just wants to be loved back, but that’ll never happen.

 

_ So what to do? _

 

A few hours later, he receives a ping on his phone but refuses to answer it. He can already feel the pang of loneliness and heartbreak, he doesn’t need more confirmation of the two looking at him only as a best friend. Sighing when a call starts ringing, Chan turns off the music and picks up after the third ring. An angry voice shouts over the receiver.

“IT’S 3 AM! WHERE ARE YOU?” Chan winces.

“I’m at the studio hyung.”

“WELL THEN GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE-“ The line cuts off by what sounds like a muffled kiss. A few seconds later, a softer but deeper voice played.

“Hey Channie, I’m coming, stay put.”

“Hansol-“ The call ends.

“Hyung.” Chan finishes reluctantly. It’s times like this when he feels like there’s hope for him. It’s times like this when he feels like they actually like him more than friends. But it’s also times like this when Chan knows his brain is still too naive.

 

_ Still falling for you _

 

And still, feeling Hansol warm arms carrying him into the elder’s car, Seungkwan looking from the front seat and smiling in concern, lets his heart dream a little. Even if it’s short-lived. It’s times like this, when he falls in love a little deeper than he should.

 

_ It took us a while _

 

And sometimes he’s so tired he won’t remember the moments like these. The moments where Seungkwan and Hansol wear their hearts on their sleeves, but Chan can’t see it. Like this morning.

 

Chan yawns as he struggles to stay awake. The bacon in the pan is frying, but his sleep-deprived state cannot process anything right now. A large hand covers his, and pulls it away from the stove. Sitting him down on the island, Chan feels a small kiss pressed on his forehead. Smiling to himself, he drifts off, not hearing Hansol’s soft whisper afterwards.

 

“I love you.”

 

_ With every breath a new day _

 

Sometimes, he’ll pull a Hansol, and just not hear anything that goes on around him. Like when Seungkwan was doing homework, and he laid down a plate of dinner in front of him. Chan was preoccupied, thinking of choreography ideas and listening to music, and so, he never heard Seungkwan’s hushed whispers.

 

“You’re amazing, I love you so much.”

 

But that’s okay, Seungkwan didn’t expect an answer anyways.

 

And so everything builds up, and one day, the cup tips over, and all of the water spills across the broken and jagged heart Chan possesses.

 

_ With love on the line _

 

Chan came home today, seeing an ever-familiar sight. Seungkwan, tucked into Hansol’s arms and chest, arms wrapped around a sweater Chan remembered getting for the puffy-cheeked elder. Hansol, on the other hand, has one arm around the elder, and the other stroking Seungkwan’s arm. It was typical enough, the scenario in front of him. But Chan is tired and sad, stress and family problems weighing him down. So the glass tips. And Chan’s heart finally breaks. 

 

_ We’ve had our share of mistakes _

 

“Chan!” 

“Oh my god. Baby, are you okay?” 

“Chan!”

“Is everything alright?” Chan looks up. Through his tears, he sees the other two pulling him into a tight hug, squeezing him and whispering words of reassurance. They look so concerned and so sad, Chan just feels so confused all over again. Choking out a sob, he finally confesse s .

“Everything! Everything is wrong!” Chan shouts. The silence that follows stings against his tears. Hansol and Seungkwan both stop, staring at him in shock and concern instead.

“You guys- You can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what? Chan, what are we doing.”

“This! Showering me in comforting words and kisses and- You’re dating! I can’t- It’s wrong but I just- I love you both so much but I know you don’t love me back but you keep doing this and and-“

 

_ But all your flaws and scars are mine _

 

Hansol pulls back. Chan stares at him in disbelief.

“Channie, do you think we don’t like you?” Chan sniffles.

“Of course, I mean, I literally just confessed like that and-“

This time Seungkwan pulls back.

“You idiot.” Chan stammers it a breath, to taken aback to say anything. The elder two pulls him up into a hug.

“We love you so much, and that’s the truth.”

 

_ Still falling for you _

 

And so Chan’s heart is sewn back together, a heart of broken tears and wistful longing, now filled with love and affection. And he feels so happy, nestled deep in the arms of his lovers, living out a fantasy he never believed would come true. And he sees what he was blind to, and listens to what he was deaf to. And even now, he’s still so in love. And even now—

 

“Channie? Are you asleep?” Chan cracks open an eye and meets soft, plump cheeks and an adoring smile.

“I love you hyung. I fell for you so hard.” Chan suddenly whispers. Seungkwan chuckles, and shifts slightly to kiss the younger.

“I love you too. And trust me.”

 

“I’m still falling for you.”

 

 

 

_ Still falling for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I got SWAMPED in homework >w<. Thanks to PipTooks for editing this one, you're my hero <3


	41. 41. Seokmin/Jisoo - I trust you, I always will

It’s stupid. Seokmin knows it’s so stupid. He’s 21 for goodness’s sake, not 5 and yet-  
Crash  
Seokmin jumps and snuggles deeper into his sheets. Stop jumping, Seokmin scolds himself, Stop being such a coward. But he can’t help but shiver at the raging storm outside his window.   
“Ya! Shua! Get Seokie! I’ve got Chan!”  
“Gotcha!”  
Seokmin muffles their voices under his pillow. He’s pathetic, 21 years old, an older member, and yet here he was, curled up to hide from a storm. He’s supposed to be comforting the younger members who're scared, letting him know it’s okay and yet here he was, trying to disappear. Away from the storm. Away from the disappointment, the hyungs are bound to feel. Away from-

“Seokie?” Seokmin stops shaking. A soothing voice drifts over his head, as he slowly peeks up from under his blanket. A steady hand covers his and helps him to slowly lower the blanket.  
“Hey baby, it’s okay. The others are setting up the blanket fort in the living room, and Hannie’s going to get Chan too. You wanna come with us?” Jisoo starts stroking the younger’s strands of hair. Another boom of thunder crashes, and Seokmin squeaks. Embarrassed and scared, Seokmin tries to cover himself in his blankets. Being through these situations many times, Jisoo knows immediately what to do.  
“Come on baby, can you walk?” Seokmin nods shakily. Jisoo smiles and helps the younger up.  
“Are the others coming too?” The main vocalist croaks out, surprised at his own hoarse voice. Jisoo rubs his arms affectionately and softens his voice even more.  
“Not that I know of, but you know Hansol is gonna whine for Kwannie and Channie.” Seokmin giggles a little at that and finally summons up the courage to start walking towards the living room.

His fear and anxiety die down when he sees all of his members slowly forming a cuddle pile. Pillows and blankets are strewn everywhere with a gigantic blanket hanging from one end of the room to the other, effectively covering them like a canopy. A large platter of pre-baked chocolate chip cookies and warm milk is placed on a little side table they keep next to the couch. There’s a Disney movie on the TV, ready to be played. 

The maknaes are snuggled on the beanbag on one side, Seungkwan whining about the cookies being too far away before Jeonghan relents and passes a small plate over to them. The angle-like vocalist was about to go back to his spot between Mingyu and Junhui, but Minghao pulls him down and Jihoon rests his head on the elder’s chest. Seokmin looks around, slightly lost, before Seungcheol pulls him down and places him so that his back is against the couch, but his head rests perfectly against Wonwoo’s shoulder, thighs occupied by Soonyoung’s mop of red hair. Jisoo sits down on the couch behind Seokmin, and the younger feel the elder lying down and carding his hand through his hair. Seungcheol was lying on the couch too, a protective arm over Jisoo’s waist. Smiling to himself, Seokmin grabs a cookie to munch and starts watching the movie. Feeling his eyelids get heavy, Seokmin eventually gives in and closes his eyes.

-

“Yah! Kwon Soonyoung give me back my glasses!”  
“Not until you give me my cookie!”  
“Shut up you two, you’re gonna wake Seokie up!” Seokmin blinks his eyes open, and tilts his head up, groaning at his stiff neck. He looks around and finds that the movie has ended and that Soonyoung was halfway on his lap, one hand on a very annoyed fox’s glasses and Wonwoo was clutching what seems to be the last cookie in his hands. Jisoo was looking at the two with an odd kind of fury in his eyes, while everyone else was either laughing at the situation or sleeping. Seokmin rolls his eyes and picks up a nearby pillow, attempting to throw it at Soonyoung or Wonwoo, but accidentally hits Seungcheol on the way. The elder groans, rolling off the sofa along with an annoyed Jisoo, and soon a full-on pillow fight breaks out. 

In the midst of it all, Seokmin collapses in giggles and is ‘saved’ by Jisoo. Dragging him off to the side, the elder blocks an incoming flying pillow and smiles at his boyfriend.  
“I have a plan, but I’m going to need your utmost trust and cooperation.” Seokmin nods, mocking a salute, before smiling back.  
“I trust you. I always will.”

 

Important lesson learned that day. Do not trust Hong Jisoo under ANY circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small story time that not even my editor knows, these three chapters (41, 42 and 43) are all based on an irl event between my friends and me. I have a fear of loud noises, so thunder is something I hate. A storm was rolling in once near my house once, and I got so scared my friends didn't know what to do. Since we were alone at home, they built a pillow fort and we watched Frozen and Moana before having a giant pillow-fight. So yeah, self-projection.


	42. 42. Chan/Mingyu - You look cute with your glasses on

“Ya! Take that!” Chan heard a familiar cry ring out. Employing his honed reflexes from the many games they play, Chan quickly shrunk, tucking his head into his chest as he dropped to the floor—and not a moment too late.  
“MMPHRFFF!” Giggling, the dancer rolls off the fluffy floor and repositions himself next to the beanbag he was sleeping on earlier. Glancing around, Chan deemed it was safe, for his deep-voiced pursuer and hamster like victim were duking it out. Grabbing a nearby blanket, he huddled closer to the window, pulling it open by a crack. Chan smiled to himself.

He loves the rain. He loved watching it, playing in it and even listening to it, but his fear of thunder and lightning often interfered with his enjoyment of it. The hyungs would always be considerate, sneaking out with him occasionally to play in the rain, but the moment a loud boom rips through the sky, Chan would be scooped up and brought inside, hushed whispers and soft touches calming him down. Today was no exception. 

A few hours earlier

Plink, plink  
Chan looks up from his Japanese and glances outside of his window. He smiles to himself, runs to grab a thick hoodie with warm pants, and dashes for his raincoat. In his rush outside to the balcony, Chan hears Seungcheol yelling at him to put on his slippers, and soon sees a familiar puppy-like face. The dancer grins up at his tall boyfriend as the elder hands him a pair of waterproof slippers, pulling a raincoat over his head at the same time.

Chan smiles brightly as he feels the damp raindrops on his fingertips. The storm isn’t quite a storm yet, more of a light sun shower—perfect for puddle splashing. 

“Ya! Channie, be careful! Hannie-hyung will kill me if you get hurt, not to mention Soonie-hyung!” Swept up in giggles, Chan ignores Mingyu’s pestering. Hearing faint music being played from inside the house, Chan recognized Jisoo and Seungcheol building the pillow fort while Jihoon sets up a soft playlist. Swaying around to the music, Chan waddles around, before losing his balance on a slippery tile.  
“Woah!” He yelps, before feeling steady arms wrapping around his waist. Turning around, he meets eyes with Mingyu and leans up to press a kiss onto his lips.  
“I told you to be careful.”

Sometimes Chan is amazed by how fast his attitude towards storms changes. One moment he’s dancing in a drizzle, the next he’s huddled under blankets in his room, trying not to cry in fear.  
“Hey Channie, how you feeling baby?” Chan looks up and sniffles.  
“Sc-scared.” He whimpers. A stroke of lightning cracks, and he jumps. Mingyu pulls the younger into his chest. Out of the corner of his vision, Chan sees Seungcheol coming and helping Mingyu calm the younger. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Chan finally musters up the courage to untangle himself from the blankets and lets himself be carried out to the living room by Seungcheol.

The hyungs from upstairs arrive later, an anxious Hansol in tow. Jeonghan leads them towards the pillow fort they built earlier and whispers soothing words to Hansol, before the rapper gets engulfed in a large tackle-hug from Seungkwan. Pulling Chan along with them, the three quickly claim the beanbag, whining at Jeonghan and Mingyu for their own cookies in the process. Chan falls asleep soon after that, as if his eyelids suddenly gained concrete blocks from eating chocolate chip cookies.

Whack.   
“MAKNAE DOWN, MAKNAE DOWN! I REPEAT, MAKNAE DOWN!” Chan groaned and rubbed his head. He looks up and finds Mingyu holding their (necessary) predetermined ‘time-out’ sign. Letting himself be carried by the elder, Chan continues cursing Jeon Wonwoo’s existence and his annoying (read: perfect) smile when he wacks Chan.  
“You okay?” Mingyu asks, concerned.  
“Good enough I guess. Wait-“ Chan begins, searching around frantically.  
“Looking for these?” Chan looks up and finds Mingyu handing him a pair of glasses. His pair of glasses. Chan huffs at makes a face at Mingyu as he takes his glasses. Putting them on, Chan scrunches his nose as he realized they were dirty. After taking them off and cleaning them, he starts scanning the room again, preparing to launch his counter-attack but feels a gaze on him. Looking over, Chan meets Mingyu’s soft gaze.  
“What?”  
“You look cute with your glasses on.”

 

Of course, Mingyu proceeds to receive a face full of pillow, followed by a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally Chan here, my friends all agree.


	43. 43. Junhui/Hansol - Dream of me

Junhui would like to say that 1) he did not hit Jisoo in the face with a pillow and 2) he holds no responsibility or fault over the fact that Jisoo fell face first into the pillow on his lap as he was getting up. Unfortunately, Jisoo didn’t think of it that way. 

“AH! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY OKAY? HYUNG STOP OH MY GOD SAVE M—“ Junhui screams before eating a mouthful of pillow stuffing. Spitting the contents out, he looks up and turns towards the merciless face of Hong Jisoo. The world turned silent, the other member’s yelps and squeals fading into the background as Jisoo raises the remainder of the pillow over his head.  
“You shall pay for what you did, betrayer of this land.” Junhui closes his eyes, raising his hands up to defend himself, expecting a hard hit—

—Except it never came. Junhui cracks open one eye, and catches a sight that has his heart melting and his brain swimming in gratitude.   
“Hyunggggg, Kwannie’s being mean and not letting me play...” Jisoo’s gaze immediately softens into marshmallows as he ruffles his younger boyfriends hair.  
“Sol-ah, of course he won’t, you’re still on your recovery period remember?” Hansol makes a face.   
“But I wanna play.” Jisoo glances back at Junhui, who is looking at Hansol like he’s a dashing hero who came to save Junhui’s world (which is not wrong).   
“Then stay with Junnie, I have someone else I need to take revenge on.” Hansol beams, and crawls over to Junhui’s lap, curling himself up.  
“Don’t kill Cheol yet Jisoo, he still owes me a pack of Peperos!” Junhui yells.  
“No promises!”

“Junnie-hyung?” Junhui looks up from his phone and meets Hansol’s pointed gaze. The younger is propping himself up with one hand, legs curled in a crisscrossed position. Hansol cocks his head to one side, and Junhui looks over. Smiling to himself, Junhui pulls the younger away from the makeshift (and now, destroyed) pillow fort they have, running behind the couch instead. Peeking his head over the edge of the couch, Junhui grins as he watches the scene unfold. Hansol follows suit, glad to be out of a potentially harmful situation. They giggle to themselves, trying not to draw attention as they watch Jisoo pull Seokmin to the side, whispering something in his ears, and pulling Jeonghan into the huddle too. Seokmin emerged later, a determined expression on his face, despite his shaking limbs.

“How did Shua even—“  
“It’s Seokie, he’s not hard to convince Sol-ah.”  
“Yeah but—“ Hansol stops mid-sentence to suck in a breath. Continuing, he raises an eyebrow.  
“He’s literally being wrapped up in three blankets and rolled into the middle of the battlefield!” Junhui laughs. Jeonghan, obviously on Jisoo’s side, was pushing a Seokmin-battle-artillery-slash-sandwich-wrap around, before giving a final push as he went down from a pillow that was meant for Chan. The elder quickly lost focus, instead of starting to chase Wonwoo down for revenge. Out of the corner of his eyes, Junhui spots Chan creeping away from the battle, but he doesn’t blame him. The situation is dangerous, and not meant for small children.

(Despite that, Jihoon was brave enough to be in the middle of it all. But his pointed glare and utter concentration in holding Soonyoung in a headlock scared everyone away)

“It’s an effective strategy. Anyone would be running from that. He’s even got a spray bottle!” Junhui exclaims, making Hansol shake his head. Continuing to be amazed and horrified at his fellow American member, Hansol’s expression twists into fear as Jisoo springs out from the blankets he thought was used only by Seokmin. The elder picked up a nearby pillow and flings it at poor Seungcheol, who is already wet from a mountain of water. He then jumps on the elder, knocking them both down.  
“This is for pulling me off the couch, you frustratingly adorable overgrown puppy!” Junhui bursts out in laughter at Jisoo’s sudden declaration, and Hansol giggles along with him. 

Tired from the chaos going on and, honestly, tired of the three eldest members revenge-induced plots, Junhui pulls Hansol away from the scene, creeping into his room instead. Beckoning the younger under the covers, Junhui quickly wraps his arms around the American. Hansol laughs and cuddles right back. They stay like that for a while, just basking in each other’s presence, before Junhui places a kiss onto Hansol’s lips.  
“Good night, dream of me~”

 

Hansol laughs. “Always.”


	44. 44. Chan/Jihoon - *softly and sweetly* Happy birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to uri maknae Lee Chan~~~ Thanks for dragging me into Kpop and becoming a carat, Jeonghan's baby

“Hey hyung?” Jihoon looks up from his computer. Pausing the track he was rearranging for the umpteenth time, Jihoon swivelled his head around and met Chan’s tired doe-like eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“You want some food hyung? Soonie-hyung’s making ramen downstairs, and I think Cheol-hyung’s still somewhere in the building.” Jihoon hums. On one hand, he could continue composing and mixing music, but Jihoon’s stomach was, frankly, empty. On the other hand, Soonyoung’s ramen is also sounding strangely appetizing, but that might be Jihoon’s tiny bowl of bibimbap talking. But he really wanted to finish up the bridge of their new song at the same time...

Chan huffs in annoyance at Jihoon’s lack of an answer. Gently tugging the headphones off, Chan wrapped his arms around the elder’s chest and starts whining.  
“Hyyyyuuunggggg... I know you barely ate at dinner AND skipped lunch. I don’t care what Junnie-hyung says, snacks don’t count!” Jihoon rolls his eyes and softly punches the younger’s arm.   
“Fine, I’ll go, just let me finish this up real—“

Chan pulls away, determination blazing in his eyes. Jihoon would probably be somewhat scared of the younger, even if he was just making out with him. Hooking an arm below Jihoon’s arms and another under his knees, Chan easily lifts Jihoon up, earning a squeak from the vocal unit leader. Carrying him in his arms, Chan makes his way over to the elevator. Jihoon sighs in annoyance and smacks the dancer’s arm.  
“I’m hungry, not disabled, let me down.”

-

“Jihoonie hyung!” Chan shouts. Waving his hand up and down in front the producer’s face is a brave action, and one only the maknaes could successfully pull off without getting punched.  
“What is it?” Jihoon eventually sighs. Chan smirks and pulls his hyung over to the snack bar.  
“Get me ice cream!” The youngest exclaimed. Jihoon sighs and rolls his eyes.  
“Fine.”

Soon the two are walking back to the waiting room, a pair of strawberry ice cream cones in hand. Licking off the top swirl of his ice cream, Chan starts to think about their upcoming recording before Jihoon interrupts his thoughts.  
“Hey Channie, your birthday is coming up right?” Chan scoffs.  
“I would hope so,” The rapper suddenly narrows his eyes, “You didn’t forget did you hyung?” Jihoon scoffs and rolls his eyes.  
“Of course not.” Chan laughs. He gets back to eating his cone, not noticing Jihoon looking at him with so much love in his eyes, he was gonna burst. Interrupting another beat of silence, Jihoon spoke up again.  
“What do you want to get? Hyung will get it for you.” Chan hums and thinks about it for a while. Noticing they had arrived back at the waiting room, Chan stops and finally answers.  
“I wanna spend time with you guys.”  
“But don’t you do that everyday?” Chan beams.  
“Because every day feels like my birthday.”

-

Chan sighs. After fiddling around with the spare key to Jihoon’s studio that he got from Soonyoung, Chan finally inserts it into the lock. It’s sometime after midnight, and he was looking for the hyungs so they could just hurry up and go home already. They were about to leave, when someone mentioned that Jihoon wasn’t there. In some kind of confusion, Chan was unfortunately picked as the one to get their small vocalist. Unlocking the door, he found a strange sight: Jihoon was gone, his headphones neatly tucked to one corner of the desk and his office neat like it would be after a session of composing. Chan found this odd, and assumed Jihoon probably finished and had head down while he went up. Just to be sure, Chan swept the practice rooms for the elder, before arriving at the practice room Seventeen was using this comeback. before walking through the door, he noted that the lights were oddly on, and that there were small noises on the other side. Shrugging a little bit of fear off, Chan musters up the courage and swings open the door to find—

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”  
—Oh right, it’s his birthday now. Chan looks around and laughs while the hyungs start putting birthday hats on and blowing party favours. After a whole lot of shouting, congratulations and hugs, Chan finally caught a break as Seungcheol tells everyone to head home and continue the party there. Hanging back a little, Chan finally sees Jihoon. The elder approached him and smiled as he pulled the younger down for a kiss.  
“Happy birthday” Jihoon whispers.

 

If it weren’t for the fact that he was pressured into doing a rendition of Twice’s Cheer Up with choreo, costumes and makeup, it would have been the best birthday ever for Chan.


	45. 45. Chan/Seokmin - I’ll make everyday a birthday for you.

Some say that celebrating your birthday late doesn’t count because the magic of turning a year older is gone. Seokmin would like to say, with utmost respect and patience, that they are wrong beyond comprehension.

“Hyung! Look!” Seokmin looks up from the display case he was eyeing, and smiles at his younger boyfriend. Chan was holding a large t-shirt with a giraffe on it, a bright and mischievous smile on his face.  
“It’s Jeonghanie-hyung on a shirt!” Seokmin bursts out in laughter as he walks over to the younger. Ruffling his hair, Seokmin pulled Chan’s mask up and takes the shirt from his hand.  
“You wanna get it just to spite hyung?” Chan eyes him and bursts into giggles.  
“Of course.”

Walking out of the shop, Seokmin smiles in happiness as he felt a warm breeze blowing on his skin in the midst of the cold February air. Feeling a tug on his jacket, Seokmin resists the urge to kiss the maknae as Chan clings onto his arm.  
“What’s next on the schedule hyung?” Seokmin hums thoughtfully.  
“Well, I’ve got about an hour left before we’re supposed to meet Minghao at the river, so let’s get lunch.” Chan nods. Seokmin smiles and starts walking.  
“You’re too spoiled, you know that Channie?” Chan laughs.  
“We all take each other out on dates on our birthdays anyways.”  
“In all fairness, you’re the only one we had to come up with a date timetable for,” Chan smirks playfully and pulls Seokmin along.  
“Well, if you guys wouldn’t fight over me, we wouldn’t have needed one in the first place!”  
“My point exactly.” Chan rolls his eyes. Noticing a nearby cafe, Seokmin pulls the younger into the shop. 

“-and I’ll have a croissant with that please.” The waitress nods and smiles. Writing down Seokmin’s order, she walks away, leaving Seokmin with Chan. They’re sitting in the back of the shop to try and not draw attention to themselves. They exchange light conversations, although the majority of it goes in one ear and out the other with Seokmin being distracted with thoughts of the younger.   
“You’re so cute when you’re smiling Channie-ya.” He blurts out at one point, interrupting the story Chan was animatedly telling. Breaking into a grin, Chan cups his own face like a flower cup and makes a kissy face. Seokmin laughs and boops the younger’s nose.  
“I take that back, you’re always cute.” Chan giggles at that and soon, food arrived.

“Come on hyung! I’m not letting you get extra time on your date!” Seokmin laughs. The dancer in front of him was practically jogging due to the fact that they were gonna be late and Minghao DEFINITELY will not appreciate that.   
“Okay okay, I’m coming.” Seokmin calls, catching up with Chan. They’re running along the river, trying really hard not to be late, but Seokmin couldn’t care less about whether or not they’ll be late. Pulling the younger into a tight hug, Seokmin finally gives him one last kiss, before pulling away and running towards their destination.  
“Last one there’s gonna clean up after practice!”  
“Oh, you’re on!”

“Huh, we’re early.” Seokmin rolls his eyes. Early would be an understatement, they’re 10 minutes ahead of schedule after they realized that Minghao meant the nearby park, not the far one.  
“Well then, I’ve still got time.” Pulling the younger towards him, Seokmin wraps his arm around Chan protectively. They stay like that for a while, feet dangling off the low concrete wall, masks up and black caps fitting snugly over their hair. Chan hums in content, and finally speaks up.  
“Are you disappointed you didn’t get to take me out on my birthday hyung?” Seokmin smiles.  
“Of course not. It doesn’t matter what day it is,” 

“I’ll make every day your birthday.”

 

“ANYWAYS, it’s my turn now.”  
“Minghao, don’t be jealous.”  
“I’M NOT!”


	46. 46. Hansol/Seokmin - You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Carat/Valentines Day!

Some might say having to share a birthday is horrible because you have to split the day in half, therefore making your birthday shorter. Seokmin would argue it makes everything infinitely more fun: less overall doting, less anxiety while buying gifts for your birthday twin, for the same amount of fun and excitement.

Another plus: if you’re dating that person, you get automatic dibs on birthday dates.

“Hey Gyu, do you know where my socks-“  
“Third drawer to the left. Your cap is on Soonie-hyung’s bed, and don’t forget your mask!” Seokmin rolls his eyes and gives Mingyu a thumbs up. It was true, without the taller the Seventeen dorm would be utterly chaotic and no one would be able to find anything.  
“—and remember, we’re heading out to the club later, so be back by 5!” Seungcheol shouts. Seokmin mocks a salute and continues on his way. Dropping by Soonyoung’s room, he picks up his forgotten black cap, catching a glimpse in the mirror before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist.  
“Ready to go hyung?” Seokmin turns around and ruffles the American’s hair.  
“Of course.”

They end up walking to a nearby street food vendor and spending the majority of the day laughing about stories gathered throughout the week. At one point, Hansol starts recounting a particularly funny story about Junhui slipping chilli powder into Soonyoung’s soup. Seokmin listens in, and laughs at certain moments, although he spent most of the time staring into Hansol’s soft chocolate brown eyes.   
“Hyung?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re staring.” Seokmin laughs. He reaches over and boops the younger’s nose, earning a look of annoyance.  
“You look amazing, can’t blame me.”

Their food arrives a little later; two gigantic servings of jjajangmyeon and colas; and they’re back to chatting.   
“—just imagine that!” Hansol snorts out a little laugh, and in typical Hansol fashion, claps his hands like a seal. Wiping away a smear of sauce on his mouth, Hansol asks,  
“Did he really say that?” Seokmin sips his cola.   
“Yup, word for word. Poor Kwannie’s traumatized now.” Hansol giggles. Seokmin was about to launch into another story before his phone rang. Letting out a heavy sigh, Seokmin reluctantly picks up the phone.  
“Yes, yes hyung, we’re going. Meet you there? Okay, I’ll call a cab.” The vocalist puts down his phone and looks up at his boyfriend. Hansol’s got one hand on his chin and another waving his card. The rapper smiles at him.  
“C’mon hyung, I’ll pay.”

Four hours of dancing, a concerning amount of alcohol, too many unexcusable dares, and an unfortunate designated driver experience later…

Creaking his eyes open, Hansol groans. He tries to bring his hand up to rub his aching head but finds it trapped instead. Wrestling with himself, Hansol finally forces his eyes open. He’s having a quaking headache and he can’t even try to—

“Sol-ah, stop squirming.” The younger snorts.  
“I will if you stop suffocating me hyung,” Seokmin opens his eyes in a squint. Hansol smiles, “Morning breath.” Making a face, Seokmin finally lets Hansol go. Sitting up, the elder stretches and groans.  
“Remind me never to have a drink-off with Cheol-hyung again.” Hansol laughs.  
“Why did you even do it in the first place?” Seokmin looks at him for what seems like an eternity. Just when Hansol’s hangover started to pass enough for him to shy away, the vocalist shrugs.  
“I don’t remember.” That brings up another bout of giggles.

“What DO you remember hyung?” Seokmin fakes a gasp that rivals Seungkwan’s level of sass and huffs.  
“Hey! For your information, I remember a whole lot of last night!”  
“Like what?”  
“Like how you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 

“...I’m never dealing with your hangovers again.”


	47. 47. Chan/Minghao - The loveliest smile in the world is that which adorns your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote like, 5 chapters this week, so this is a small update (2 chaps only). Have a nice weekend!

“I am NOT jealous of you guys.” Minghao glares, earning a snort from Chan.  
“As if hyung, you were fuming because we went over by ONE minute accidentally.” Minghao huffs and hooks their arms together. Chan giggles at his hyung’s antics, and they continue on their way.  
“Where are you taking me anyway hyung?” Minghao smirks.  
“You’ll see.”

“—and that’s why I thought this would be a good date location I guess.” Minghao finishes sheepishly.   
“Are you kidding me? This is amazing!” The Chinese male laughs. He smiles softly as Chan grabs his hand.   
“I honestly don’t even care if I just ate, let’s go!” Minghao laughs. He leads the younger around the bustling Chinese part of town, moving from stand to stand and eating whatever snack is sold there.   
“Hey hyung, what’s that?” The younger tugs at his sleeve. Minghao looks away from his fixated gaze on a few shirts on display. The elder smirks.  
“Mango pancakes, but—“  
“Oooh, I wanna eat it!” So, with childlike excitement, the youngest starts bouncing over to the street vendor. Minghao watches the entire sight with mild amusement, fiddling with his chicken stick in one hand as he slips into thought. Chan’s black and blue sweater clings onto his frame, the acronym “IDGAF” etched on the back like a tattoo. The younger is also wearing his wire-framed glasses over a thin, black mask. His cap is neatly tucked over his neatly combed brown hair, mirroring Minghao’s appearance. The dancer smiles to himself as he remembers the two shopping for that outfit a few weeks ago when they decided Chan looks good in anything, especially if he’s got his signature smile on. Mingao adjusts his cap and walks over to join the younger, amusement creeping into his expression as he pays for the snack.  
“AH! Why is it so spicy?!” Chan yelps. The elder giggles at his lover’s misfortune, before putting his resting bitch face on to deadpan.  
“If you would have let me finish, you wouldn’t have had to experience that.”

“Fortunes! Get your fortunes here, from small to large, edible to useful!” Chan looks up from his ice cream and gives Minghao a look. The elder rolls his eyes.  
“I refuse to spend my hard-earned money on Chinese Propaganda.”  
“Hyung, you’re Chinese.”  
“Doesn’t matter!” Chan rolls his eyes.   
“C’mon hyung, fortune cookies are delicious!” Minghao sighs.  
“Fine, let’s get one each.”

“‘With patience and kindness, you can achieve everything in the world’” Chan reads aloud, “You were right hyung, it is a bunch of bullshit.”   
“Told you.”  
“Still delicious.” Chan shrugs as he slips the cookie into his mouth. The maknae then clings on to his hyung’s skinny arm and leans one head on his shoulder. Minghao smiles and pats the younger’s head.  
“Let’s go get bubble tea. I know a place around here that used to get extorted from Junnie-ge’s flirting.”

“—his face though. PRICELESS!” Minghao laughs.  
“I mean, it’s not every day where you get hit on two attractive guys on a recommendation from another attractive guy.” Chan giggles (and Minghao’s heart melts just a little.) (Read: a lot)   
“True love my ass, Wonu-hyung would literally start scandals just to keep Junnie-hyung as ours.” Minghao laughs again, adjusting his mask with his free hand to take a sip of bubble tea. Feeling a gaze on his face, Minghao looks over—to find a pouty face that makes his brain go haywire for a bit.  
“You could’ve gotten your own y’know.”  
“But what’s the point of dating someone if you don’t get to steal their drinks.”  
“The sex.” Minghao deadpans before earning a much-deserved punch.

“Hey hyung.”   
“Yeah?”  
“What was your fortune anyways.” Minghao smiles.  
“Honestly, it should have been yours instead.” Chan rolls his eyes before taking another sip of bubble tea. (At this point, he’s taken so many sips, the cup seems more like his than his Chinese boyfriend’s. Not that it mattered, Minghao got a large one for a reason.)  
“Well, what was it?”  
“The loveliest smile in the world is that which adorns your lips.”

 

“You can keep that one hyung, I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for Caratland later? I'm not going ;-;


	48. 48. Chan/Wonwoo - I just like staring at beautiful things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WeLp I have one Chan ship after this XD.

Chan sighs as he plops himself onto the bed. Rolling over onto his side, he smiles in contentment as his fingers unconsciously start playing with the string of his worn, black hoodie. The room is silent, save for the soft music playing in the background as Wonwoo practically drowns in his book. The elder hadn’t notice Chan coming in, but the latter doesn’t mind it for the moment, happy to just stare at his hyung. Wonwoo’s expression was one of pure concentration, so Chan thinks something important is happening, making him scared to interrupt the other. 

The small wire-framed glasses that resembles Chan’s sits on the upper bridge of Wonwoo’s nose makes him look even deeper in thought. His blue and white hoodie covers his unkempt black hair, messy from the lack of care he’s given it in their off days. There’s no bags under his eyes, even though he was up until sunrise gaming last night. His furrowed brow and thick book giving him an aura that strikes Chan’s heartstrings, screaming at him to just go over there and redirect his attention.

Chan averts his gaze from the rapper’s face to the back of his book. After reading it a little bit upside down due to his posture, Chan deduces it’s the book Seungkwan bought for Wonwoo back on his birthday. He remembers going out with the comical vocalist to pick out a book that ‘reminded them of Wonwoo’ (Unnecessary, books screams Jeon Wonwoo, and there was no need to pick out a specific one) before settling on a discounted old one telling a story of a boy growing up alone. 

Chan lets the black string in his hand go and flips himself onto his stomach, arms wrapping around a pillow he maneuvered up his body using his legs. Wonwoo’s expression changes again, to one of happiness and fondness Chan gets to see nearly every day. The youngest’s heart melts a little, as he notices Wonwoo let out a small ‘aw’ while reading. The odd exclamation sends Chan mixed messages in his heart, and he internally debated whether or not to draw Wonwoo’s attention or continue staring.

Wonwoo slowly relaxes, and Chan takes it as a ‘bad part’s over’. A brighter smile creeps up onto Chan’s chapped lips as the younger finds Wonwoo sighing in reaction to something. Even his sigh was attractive, and his black eyes shining with intellect. The deep-voiced elder suddenly swipes his hand over his desk, and Chan becomes confused until he sees the elder grip onto a cup of tea. Chan muses to himself as he remembers he was the one who put it there 2 hours ago. The biscuits on the side seem to be long gone, but to see the elder eat so deliciously erased any greed he harboured for the little-baked perfections.

Chan redirects his gaze lower down. Wonwoo was wearing a pair of black tights, coupled with white socks. The interesting part laid in neither of those things or even anything related to his body. He had his phone balanced precariously on one thigh (One surprisingly thick and firm thigh). And on the other, another two books from the same series. Considering they had no schedule today, Wonwoo had woken up and read all two of the others already.

The 96-liner then changed his expression into one of shock, before slipping into a cryptic sadness. It was almost heartbreaking, and if Chan didn’t know any better, he would have gone over there to console the elder and cuddled him until they were both giggling and happy with unadulterated joy. Chan smiles as he starts fiddling with the sheets. Wonwoo was also the quiet one, seemingly cold, and he was always the bright one, seemingly restless all the time. And yet they worked well together, and Chan wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but safely in his hyung’s arms.

“Oh, Hey Channie.”  
“Hey hyung.”  
“How long have you been there?”  
“I don’t know, lost track of time.”  
“And why are you staring at me?”  
“I guess,

I like staring at beautiful things.”

 

“Stop hanging around Soonyoung.”  
“He’s literally my unit leader, what do you want me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm Seungkwan/Vernon biased too. I just love Chan a lot.


	49. 49. Hansol/Everyone - I’ll never regret loving you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a really late birthday update for Vernon, my third UB in Kpop (and by extension, SVT). Considering that I love these three guys and they're literally the entire reason I fell in love with Kpop, I decided to update on their b-days. The other members won't be getting bday updates bc they're not as high on my bias list (as if, DK is 4th) but yeah. Anyways, enjoy.

_Between the stars and the grains of sand  
The countless nights are ours, take my hand_

Hansol slowly blinks as he flutters his eyes open. Feeling a heavy weight on his chest and warm breath running down his neck, Hansol immediately smiles. Forcing his eyes open, he’s met with a beautiful sight. Junhui has one arm around the rapper and another underneath his neck. His brown hair is in full bed head mode but it’s endearingly cute. His doe eyes are soft and fond, as are his lips. Wiggling a little, Hansol finds a comfortable position so that he’s face to face with the dancer.  
“Morning.”  
“Morning to you too hyung.” Junhui lets out a giggle before he yawns. Hansol’s heart clenches as he watches the other’s cat-like expressions before Junhui presses a kiss onto his lips. It’s a gentle one, full of love and laziness, and Hansol gratefully returns it.

_Over the sound of bursting fireworks  
Our laughter fills up the universe _

“You two are so cute.” Hansol pulls away from the kiss and flips himself around to face his other bedmate.  
“Morning.” Jeonghan smiles.  
“I would say morning breath and make you go brush your teeth, but you’re not Cheol so I won’t bully you.” Hansol rolls his eyes and giggles softly. Leaning up slightly, he nips at Jeonghan’s forehead.  
“Stop bullying Cheol-hyung.” It’s Jeonghan’s turn to giggle now and he does, his beautiful blond hair catching the soft sunlight. Feeling his hyung slowly sit up and eventually stand, Hansol whines.  
“Aish~ shut up we need to go.”  
“But you’re so warm...” Jeonghan smirks and bends down to kiss the younger. Hansol relents and sits up afterwards.  
“C’mon, let’s go.”

_Faraway moonlight  
They’re our fairy lights  
The blowing breezes  
To you it carries me_

Hansol drags himself to the bathroom and yawns loudly as he raises his arms up to stretch.   
“Heya, how’d you sleep?” Blinking his eyes, Hansol finally makes out the fuzzy outline of Soonyoung in his sleepy stage.  
“Good enough, I got to be the little spoon.” Soonyoung laughs and Hansol marvels at the loud and beautiful sound it makes.   
“Sounds fun.” Soonyoung smiles. The two brushes their teeth together after that, taking way too long and making way too much noise as Soonyoung tries (and somehow succeeds) to make a heart out of toothpaste on his brush.  
“Filling my mouth up with love.” He said with a wink. Hansol just laughs at his hyung’s antics and presses their lips together.  
“If you wanted to do that, you could’ve just asked.”

_All of our tears have disappeared  
The night fills with our cheers_

At some point, Seokmin walks in and sleepily joins them. Soonyoung excuses himself and goes to get breakfast as the other vocalist pulls Hansol into the shower.  
“Hey, birthday twin.” Hansol smiles and turns on the shower.  
“Hey, birthday twin.” Seokmin smiles back. They take turns washing each other, and Seokmin takes every opportunity to kiss the younger as he washes Hansol’s hair and body. After rinsing and moving out of the shower, the rapper takes Seokmin’s delicate hands and pins him against the bathroom wall. The kiss they share is passionate, and they’re left panting after it.   
“You’re beautiful, Sol-ah.”   
“So are you hyung.” Seokmin smiles softly.  
“Let’s go, the guys are gonna got all the pancakes if we keep wasting time.”  
“THERE’S PANCAKES?”

_The day is fading, along with our backs,  
Hold my hand, the world turns black.  
Only stars can shine  
Their smiles, now bright  
As they light up the night sky_

“Hey Sol, I saved you a few.” Hansol smiles gratefully and starts munching away at the little-fried pieces of happiness. As he’s eating, Hansol surveys the room and laughs at everything happening.   
“Whatcha laughing at?” Hansol jumps a little. Wonwoo snickers and ruffles his hair.  
“Stop sneaking up on me hyung, it’s not good for my poor heart.” Hansol pouts.  
“Stop whining Sol, you’re not Hannie hyung.” Wonwoo retorts, earning a loud laugh from the younger. Taking a plate of pancakes for himself, Wonwoo jabs his fork into his food. The two rappers chat as they eat, the majority of conversation revolving around the fact that Wonwoo refuses to sleep with Soonyoung ever again because he values his ability to breath while sleeping.  
“He’s a fucking panda I swear.”  
“He’s also our boyfriend hyung.”  
“Unfortunately so.”

_Until the day comes back again, yeah  
Together I hope we will burn, friend  
A baton of butterflies lights up as we pass our smile on  
The day has no end_

After the chat, Hansol stands up to go do the dishes. As he dries the last of them, he spots Mingyu frying up more, and judging from the two angle-like (“As if,” Hansol can hear Seungcheol scoff in his head) hyungs on the kitchen island, Mingyu probably got bullied into making seconds. Moving towards his fellow member, Hansol wraps his arms around the elder’s waist and snuggles into his back.  
“Sol-ah, don’t tell me you want more too.” Hansol laughs.  
“Nah, I’m good,” Mingyu lets out a sigh of relief and plates the extra pancakes he has made. Hansol takes the opportunity after he serves the pancakes to lean up and pecks the elder’s lips.   
“But I do want morning kisses.” Mingyu smiles.  
“Anytime.”

-

_When everyone’s asleep it feels nice,  
Your smile makes me think of moonlight  
Your laughter it rings  
Together we  
Light up this lonely night_

Seungcheol comes in later and tells them of the group’s daily schedule. It’s mostly practices so Hansol moves to his room to change. He digs around his closet for his practice clothes and ponders stealing one of the hyung’s things. He finally decides on Seungcheol’s and sneaks into the elder’s room to steal a hoodie.  
“Y’know, you’re not a very good thief.”  
“I’m borrowing it hyung, not stealing it.” Seungcheol laughs. Hansol pulls the hoodie over his head and winks at the elder. The leader ruffles his hair and kisses the younger on the forehead.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute. I’ll let you borrow it if you get the mail today.”  
“Sure.” Seungcheol smiles and presses their foreheads together. Hansol closes the distance and presses his lips against Seungcheol’s.  
“Love you hyung.”  
“Love you too.”

_C’mon escape into the wild  
And bloom my lovely flower  
Our dawn is hotter than day, and  
You know the world is ours_

Hansol picks up the three measly letters their group gets and examines it. There’s one ad, and another that seems to have been delivered to the wrong room. Slipping the mail into the neighbour’s box, Hansol pulls out the third one. There are Chinese characters on it, so Hansol asks Junhui for it.  
“Oh! Hao’s mom wrote him something!” Hansol takes the info with him and goes to deliver the letter. He finds the elder in his room, tying up his shoelaces.  
“Hyung, your mom wrote you something.” Minghao’s eyes widen in excitement and Hansol laughs at his enthusiasm as the younger hands him the envelope. He watches the elder read it and feels his heart flutter as the elder smiles.  
“My mom got tickets to the fan meet in March, she’s coming to see me.” Hansol widens his eyes and tackles the Chinese male in a hug.  
“That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you hyung.”

_The faraway light  
Hold our memories  
Under the blue waves  
Our name’s forever marked _

“Hey, where’s Channie and Kwannie?” Hansol looks up from his shoes. He meets Seungcheol’s eyes and sighs.  
“I’ll go wake them up.”

“Channie-ya, wake up, we’re going.”  
“Hyung! Don’t worry, I’m awake, just kinda stuck.” Hansol rolls his eyes and pries the younger’s blanket down. He stares at Chan’s sleepy state and smiles.  
“You’re so cute Channie-ya.” Chan giggles at that at tries to surge forwards but was interrupted by another pair of arms.  
“Come join us hyung, it’s warm here.”  
“Chan, we have to go to practice” Chan makes a face.  
“You know full well that we’re not needed until at least 1, now come on.” Hansol sighs and ultimately gives in. Before he could even do anything though, the arms that had restricted Chan earlier reach up and pull him down as the maknae presses a soft kiss on the elder’s forehead.  
“Cuddle pile!”

_We’ve left our footprints in the sand  
These letters will not fade _

“Y’know Kwan, I can tell you’re awake now.”  
“Really? I thought I would have to had to punch you to get the message across.” Hansol rolls his eyes.  
“I came for cuddles, not to get roasted.” Seungkwan laughs and sits up, pulling the other two with him. Tackling his fellow 98-liner, Seungkwan trails butterfly kisses up Hansol’s neck and arms.  
“No hickeys, we’re recording the dance practice today.” Seungkwan pauses and looks at the rapper with a pout.  
“You can cover it up.”  
“I’d rather not.” Seungkwan giggles.  
“Fine, let’s go though before they send Jisoo-hyung in.” Hansol laughs at the pout and kisses Seungkwan’s forehead.  
“That’s why I came instead.”

 

-

_I saw how you grew  
I’ll care for you  
And love you too_

“Ya! Why are you two still in bed? Vern, you were supposed to wake them, not join them.” Hansol looks up from his spot on the bed and smiles at Jisoo. He replies back in English as he stands up.  
“I got kidnapped.” Jisoo sighs.   
“Let’s go then, the other two can catch Hannie’s wrath instead.” The younger laughs and pulls a beanie over his ruffled hair before joining Jisoo and Jeonghan at the doorway.  
“Hey, Vern!” Hansol looks up at the sudden English outburst.  
“Yeah hyung?”  
“Wanna get ice cream later? I’ll get Hoonie and Cheolie to let us go early.” Hansol hums, weighing his options. On one hand, Jihoon had asked him to look over some lyrics. But on the other hand, he doesn’t want to turn down the opportunity for a mini-date. Making up his mind, Hansol smiles at Jisoo, making Jeonghan even more confused.  
“Sure, why not?”

_I will love your smile  
A star so bright  
A beautiful light_

“Hey hyung.” The small figure in the dim room looks up. Hansol snickers and moves to open the blinds. This earns him the humorous sight of Seventeen’s producer hissing like a cat and taking his headphones off. He takes a seat next to the vocalist and presses a kiss onto the elder’s forehead. As Hansol pulled away, a half-hearted scoff finally interrupts the silence he was basking in.  
“You come in here to disturb me, opening the goddamned blinds and you expect a pleasant greeting? Unforgivable.” Hansol shrugs, placing his iced latte and another cup of black coffee on the desk.  
“I brought coffee?” The younger tries. Jihoon glares at him but picks up the cup.  
“You’re forgiven. Be thankful you’re cute.” Hansol giggles and picks up the sheets on the desk.  
“This for me?”  
“Yes, now work, you unfairly tall but adorable gopher.”

_The day is now dim,  
compared to our dawn’s deep hum  
We dance until morning comes_

And he works, thinking about his morning, the morning before that and all the ones in the past. Hansol thinks about the beautiful people he wakes up to every morning and he thinks about how lucky he is. It’s moments like these that warm his heart. It’s moments like these when he finds inspiration and love. It’s moments like these that make him thank the world for letting him be a part of such an amazing group of people. It’s moments like these...

_My heart it will burn on  
Brighter than any dawn  
For it has you its arms _

...when Hansol wonders why he agreed to   
date such idiotic people.  
“I thought you said we were gonna get dinner at home hyung.”  
“Well, yeah but...” Seungcheol gestures at their incredibly loud table at a local 24 hour McDonald's.  
“I couldn’t refuse them.” Hansol rolls his eyes.  
“Soonie-hyung, Seokie-hyung and Kwannie are literally about to get us kicked out and I haven’t even eaten my fries yet.” Seungcheol laughs and ruffles the younger’s hair.  
“Do you ever regret it?”  
“Regret what hyung?”  
“Dating us?”

 

“I’ll never regret loving you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all can't tell, the song is our dawn is hotter than day by Seventeen, my 8th favourite Kpop song of 2018


	50. 50. Soonyoung/Hansol - I don’t ned to be able to see to tell you’re beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGHHHHH I'M LATE I'M SORRY, I FORGOT ABOUT THIS AGHHHHH

At this point, Hansol felt like he was either going to collapse at any moment and sleep for 2 million hours or die. Practices running overtime was nothing new, but Call Call Call is not your average practice friendly song.  
“Alright, wrap up, we’re done for today,” Soonyoung announced, much to everyone’s relief. Hansol sighed and sprawled out on the floor. He contemplated sleeping right there on the hardwood floor, ignoring all the thoughts of the cuddles he was promised that morning. Sure, the prospect of crawling into Soonyoung’s arms and snuggling with the choreographer was a tempting offer, with Soonyoung’s nasally voice whispering sweet nothings in his ears all night. Or maybe with the elder stroking his hair as he peppered kisses on the crown of his head. Or maybe—  
“Whatcha thinking ‘bout Sol?” Hansol opened his eyes, not realizing they were closed in the first place. He’s greeted by a soft smile, a mop of sweaty hair, and the most adorable hamster in the world. How he always manages to be a big spoon is a complete mystery.  
“Nothing.” Soonyoung grinned.  
“C’mon, we’re heading home. I owe you cuddles remember?” Hansol smiles and sits up.  
“How could I forget?”  
  
-  
  
Somewhere between the quiet and tired shuffling of feet, Hansol got dragged off with only a loud ‘me and Sol are taking first showers!’ to explain his predicament.  
“Hyung, I don’t wanna shower. It’s too—“  
“Shut up baby, I’m not spooning pure sweat.” Hansol rolls his eyes, ignoring the cute pet name that makes his heart flip.  
“I’m not—“  
“You are very sweaty, get in.” Soonyoung snarls as he flings his shirt into the laundry basket. With a sigh, the rapper follows suit and steps into the shower. He quickly finds himself pinned against the glass shower walls later, and later lips covered in a liquid other water.  
  
In between (stolen) strawberry scented shampoo and foggy shower glass, two tired bodies melded together in a mess of limbs and butterfly kisses.  
  
-  
  
“Hyung, Hoonie-hyung and Wonu-hyung took the big bed.” Soonyoung scoffs.  
“And that’s going to stop us?” The dancer hops on the bed with his fellow 96-liners. Giggling to the side, Hansol laughs as the other two groan and reluctantly make room for Soonyoung and him.  
“We’re taking your bed instead Soonie-ah.” Soonyoung flips them off and sees them off with a loud ‘don’t do anything to the sheets!’. Joining the fierce hamster on the bed, Hansol is quickly pulled into a tight squeeze and is quickly covered in kisses.  
“Hyung, no marks.” Soonyoung hums out a noise of discontent and moves to Hansol’s face. Capturing the younger’s mouth in a heated kiss, Soonyoung finally pulls away later.  
“Cuddle time?”  
“Cuddle time.”  
  
-  
  
Under normal circumstances, finding another pair of members occupying the big bed Seventeen kept for their... special needs, would be an immediate sign of ‘let’s leave now’. However, as Jeonghan walked into the room that morning to look for his charger, he was blessed with an endearing sight. Two (thankfully) clothes bodies wrapped around one another, Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around Hansol’s shoulders. The younger has one hand pressed on Soonyoung’s hips and another on his chest. His head is snuggled in the elder’s chest and the performance unit leader had effectively become a koala, with his thighs wrapped around the rapper’s waist. The covers are all but on the floor, and after starting to pull them up, Jeonghan hears a groggy and sleepy voice mumbling something indecipherable.  
“Good morning to you too, Soonyoung. Now please kindly get up, it’s 1.” Soonyoung laughs softly and waves him off.  
“I’m coming.”  
  
-  
  
“Y’know Sol, you’re absolutely breathtaking in the morning.” Soonyoung whispers, carding his hand through the soft strands of his boyfriend’s hair. He knew the younger was still asleep, but it really didn’t matter if he was heard or not. Hansol was unfairly attractive, to the point where he could be wearing the chicken onesie Seungkwan got him as a joke, sporting bedhead and drooling, but STILL, be looking absolutely perfect. Soonyoung blames it on the soft sunlight casting over the younger, but he can’t bring himself to complain.  
“So beautiful,” Soonyoung mutters one last time, before starting to get up.  
“You’re even more breathtaking hyung.” Letting out a small giggle, Soonyoung stops moving.  
“How would you know, your eyes are closed.” He pointed out. Hansol slowly opens his eyes and smiles shyly.  
  
“I don’t need to be able to see to tell you’re beautiful.”  
  
  
  
To say Soonyoung made out with Hansol after would be an understatement. They just spent an entire night in the designated innocence killer bed while being innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to write a third chapter ;-;. Tp be honest though, I'm thinking of changing it to 2 chapters a week since I'm getting so busy lately ;-;. Anyways tell me your thoughts about that in the comments, if no one says anything, I'll do 2 chaps a week


	51. 51. Seokmin/Junhui - I’m spending tonight with my favourite person in the world, don’t interrupt us

“Happy birthday Seokie!” Seokmin looks up from his phone. Smiling brightly, he giggles softly.  
“Thanks, hyung.” Junhui grins. Taking a seat next to the younger, Junhui flashes a coupon for a nearby barbecue restaurant. Noticing the coupon, Seokmin smiles even brighter.  
“Is it a birthday treat, or a date?” Junhui rolls his eyes.  
“A date, I’m spending my designated 4 hours with you alone,” Junhui emphasizes. Rolling his eyes, Seokmin puts his phone down.  
“Kay then hyung, it’s a date!”

-

They arrive at the restaurant after restraining themselves from buying a whole shop's worth of stuffed animals.  
“—all I’m saying is, Wonwoo would have loved to get a mini version of himself!” Seokmin sighs.  
“Hyung, you already bought him a key chain, mini, regular AND giant desert fox. I think he has enough.” Junhui rolls his eyes.  
“And Minghao also has enough Kermit frogs in his room, you don’t need to buy him another.” Seokmin fakes a scandalized gasp and puts one hand to his chest in mock offence.  
“You can never have too many Kermit frogs.” They stare at each other in a playful glare before ultimately giving up, simultaneously collapsing in fits of giggles.  
“Come on, I think people are staring, let’s go in.”

-

To be completely honest, Seokmin REALLY should have expected this.  
“Ooo food time!” Seokmin looks away from his conversation (read: friendly debate) and finds a bone-chilling sight. Junhui breaks his chopsticks and grins like a little kid as he turns on the grill. Clearing his throat, the elder smiles.  
“You’re the best at grilling meat, so if you don’t mind, I got us a few plates of beef. After that, I got—“  
“Hot pot. Spicy, 5 pepper hot pot.” Seokmin deadpans. Junhui shrugs.  
“It’s not that spicy.” Seokmin glares at the dancer, causing the latter to laugh.  
“Don’t worry, I got Seafood soup for you too.”

-

The walk back was long, to say the least. They took at least 3 detours, and their wallets were definitely lighter as their arms filled up with stuffies. A conversation jumped topic to topic between them, giggles and loud cackling rippling through the cold night air. The two are definitely a strange sight. Two barefaced idols, not wearing masks, caps or anything to hide their appearance. Their arms held 3 large stuffed animals, clothes drenched in frozen sweat and way too smelly from practice. Of course, this doesn’t matter to Seokmin, the only thing he cared about was in front of him and that’s enough. (Okay, fair point, there were 11 more amazing people he cared about, but that’s beside the point!)  
“People are staring.”  
“See if I give a fuck.”

-

Lollipops should be indefinitely banned from the dorms, Seokmin thinks. The vocalist gulps as he stares at Junhui devouring a strawberry flavoured lollipop. The elder has an erotic way of eating lollipops, swiping his tongue around the sweet confectionery, moving it in and out of his mouth with an audible pop. He sucks on it as if his life depended on the artificial flavourings of candy, hollowing his pretty cheeks as he tries to maneuver the stick around his mouth. At some point, Seokmin gives in to his temptations, covering the dancer’s hand in his to lower Junhui’s phone down.  
“Hey hyung.”  
“Hey, Seokie.” Seokmin smiles, inhaling a strong scent of strawberries. This completely snaps his self-restraint, making the younger close the distance between him and the object of his affections. Junhui happily returns the favour, opening his lips up ever so slightly for Seokmin’s tongue to dart in. The dark cavern of the elder’s mouth tasted sweet with artificial flavouring, and Seokmin revelled in licking and tasting every centimetre of it. They finally pull apart after an eternity, looking into each other’s eyes with a passionate intensity. Junhui pulls his phone up after that, pressing a few keys and then hitting send. Seokmin felt his phone vibrate and fished the device out from his jeans. He pulls up the group chat and smiles to himself.

 **Moon walker walker** _8:34_  
[Seokie&me.jpg]  
i’m spending tonight with my favourite person in the world, don’t interrupt us ^_^

 **Not a baby** _8:35_  
uwu

 **Hamzzi** _8:35_  
hoonie uwu-ed??? def don’t interrupt that

 **Not a baby** _8:35_  
shut up you turnip

 

 

 **Mother** _8:36_  
use protection!


	52. 52. Soonyoung/Seungkwan - You’re the only medicine I need

There are a lot of things that can be implied in a single ‘Hey’. It could mean someone is mad you took the last pudding cup (someone was going to take it anyways!), it could mean someone wants cuddles (his bed is always open for cuddles, if only more people would come), or it could mean—

“Hey Seungkwan!”

—absolute entertainment was coming up.

“Hey hyung, what’s up?” Seungkwan looked up from his Japanese textbook. Soonyoung plopped himself down in front of the younger, delighted grin covering his face in a joyous expression.   
“Me, Seokie, Junnie, Hoonie and Channie are gonna head to the new barbecue place downtown, wanna join?” Seungkwan smiles and puts his book down.  
“Lemme change first and I’ll right out.”

-

 

“So let me get this right.” Seungkwan frowns and holds his chopsticks up.  
“You,” he points to Soonyoung, “got a lollipop and decided to seductively lick it in front of Hoonie-hyung.” The elder nods, confirming the situation.  
“You,” he gestures to Seokmin, “saw this exchange and decided to groan so loudly, they both looked over.” Seokmin blushed but gave a small nod.  
“You,” Seungkwan moves to Jihoon, “decided to pop the question and asked if Seokie-hyung wanted to join you guys.” In a completely straight face, Jihoon hummed a verification as he stuffed another wrap into his mouth.  
“You,” Seungkwan lifts the chopsticks to Chan, “found these three in… compromising positions and did nothing to warn them.” Chan nodded, completely engrossed in his meat. Seungkwan sighs and looks over at Junhui.  
“And you,” he puts a piece of meat in his mouth, chews it and swallows, “couldn’t distract Cheol hyung for long enough so he caught the entire situation.” Junhui gave a small nod. Seungkwan puts his chopsticks down and took a sip of his beer, deep in thought. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.  
“Why?” Jihoon shrugs.  
“Why not?”  
“We had an agreement, of course, Cheol hyung would be mad to find out you broke the agreement to do it on the public couch.” Seokmin scoffs.  
“Almost every one of us has broken the agreement.” Seungkwan nods in acknowledgement.  
“You’re not wrong there.” The table bursts into laughter at that, and they resume eating. At some point, Soonyoung tapped Seungkwan on the shoulder.  
“Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, make sure Junnie doesn’t do anything to my food, ‘kay?” Seungkwan waves him off with a nod. As soon as he left though, he was met with four mischievous grins. Grinning back, Seungkwan whispers  
“Operation spice things up is a go.”

-

“ So, here I am, doing absolutely nothing wrong and—“ Seungkwan looks up from his soup and tilts his head to watch the hamster like dancer sip his soup. The elder has the spoon in front of his mouth, his face growing red as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. One beat of silence later—  
“OH MY GOD WHAT WHY WHO!” The table bursts into laughter as Soonyoung leaned back, sighing and sweating furiously. Seungkwan feels slightly bad at the sight of the choreographer panting and red-faced but ignores it to laugh at him instead. 

See? Entertainment.

-

Sometimes, a ‘Hey’ can also equate to spending the wee hours of the morning tending to a whiny Soonyoung.  
“—It’s a hundred percent your fault you got sick hyung, not Junnie-hyung.” Soonyoung pouts.  
“It’s Junnie’s fault! If he hadn’t convinced me to go late-night shopping, I wouldn’t have seen the pristine snow bank, and I wouldn’t have jumped in and caught a cold!” Seungkwan shakes his head and checks the time. 3:48, they’ve been up for a while. Turning his attention back to his hyung, Seungkwan pulls a blanket over the choreographer. Soonyoung relents (thankfully) and lies down on the bed.  
“Did you take your medicine hyung?” Soonyoung opens his eyes and smiles a smile of pure adoration.  
“You’re the only medicine I need.”

 

“And they say you’re the older one.”  
“Hey! Respect your elders!”


	53. 53. Soonyoung/Jisoo - You’re too good for me

“Shua-hyung, wake up.” Jisoo blinks his eyes open and tries to rub his throbbing headache away. He groans as he moves and tries to shift his legs to sit up. He’s greeted with unbelievable soreness instead. Memories of the night before filling his head and he mentally curses Kwon Soonyoung for taking away the privilege of walking from him.  
“Hyung, sit still, I brought breakfast for you.” Jisoo looks up, tired eyes eventually fluttering open, meeting smaller and slanted ones.  
“Morning Soonie-ah.” Soonyoung scoffs.  
“Hyung, it’s 1 PM.” Jisoo giggles and reaches up.  
“I don’t care, wasn’t my fault.” Soonyoung flushes red at that, earning a full-blown laugh from Jisoo.   
“Hey! I woke up just fine, and that doesn’t mean you get to sleep in for 13 hours.” Jisoo rolls his eyes at the younger and pulls him in for a kiss, only to whisper in his ear instead.  
“Shut up, now give me my breakfast.”

-

“Shua-hyung, wake up.” Jisoo opens his eyes, stretching on the small couch he was napping on. Soonyoung has a bottle of water in one hand and a sandwich in the other, wearing his perfect makeup and hair, sporting an irresistible smile. The elder sits up and takes the sandwich with gratitude.  
“You’re up next to get your makeup done hyung.” Jisoo hums in acknowledgement, scarfing down the two slices of bread and its fillings. Soonyoung hands him a water bottle and that quickly goes down too. Clearing his throat, Jisoo finally speaks up.  
“Thanks, Soonie-ah, get some sleep.” Soonyoung smirks.  
“I’m fine hyung, it’s okay” Jisoo raises an eyebrow and makes a face. Soonyoung sighs.  
“I’m fine! Really!” The American shakes his head and sighs.  
“If you say so.”

-

“Shua-hyung, wake up,” Jisoo grumbles, pulling the covers over his head, trying desperately to get rid of the pain in his entire body. Gentle hands pull the covers down ever so slightly, and those same hands placed a wet towel on Jisoo’s burning forehead.  
“Shua-hyung, you gotta take your meds.” Jisoo cracks his eyes open, trying to sit up, but a coughing fit has him collapsing down again.  
“It hurts Soonie-ah.” Soonyoung smiles sympathetically and helps the elder sit up. The dancer’s arms found themselves wrapped around the vocalist’s waist, the latter clinging on to Soonyoung’s hand for support. Soonyoung leans into Jisoo, putting a knee on the bed. He reaches for the bottle of medicine and a spoon on the bed stand, earning a groan from Jisoo. Soonyoung giggles.  
“Get better soon hyung, we’re all too worried for you.”

-

“Soonie-ah, wake up.” The lump on the bed stirs slightly, shifting the mountain of blankets over it. Jisoo sighs and reaches under the blankets. Trailing his hand down Soonyoung’s back, he finally found his target and starts stroking it.   
“Hyung! Nnnn- stop- no- AHHH!” Jisoo giggles.   
“If you don’t wake up and get out of bed, I’m not gonna stop.” Soonyoung squirms, throwing off the thick blankets and pulls Jisoo down onto the bed with him. Jisoo never stopped moving his hands along Soonyoung’s body and the younger collapses on him, gasping and shaking.  
“Please- hyung- st- stop.” Soonyoung was near hysterics now, and Jisoo feels bad for the boy.  
“You have to wake up then.” Soonyoung pouts, making Jisoo’s heart do a front flip. Getting off of the elder, Soonyoung sits up and hits Jisoo with a pillow.  
“Hey!”  
“That’s for tickling me.”

-

Jisoo absolutely hates waking up. It is groggy, tiring and he looks hideous throughout the process. Yet, the people he wakes up seeing every morning make up for it.  
“You’re the best Soonie-ah.” Soonyoung snorts.  
“Are you thanking me or the cookies.”   
“The cookies.” Soonyoung picks a cookie up and bites down on it, shooting a glare at his boyfriend. Jisoo looks at him and smiles.  
“I’m kidding, you’re too good for me.”

 

“You deserve the world hyung, believe me.”


	54. 54. Seungcheol/Seokmin - I’ll be here to light you up when you burn out

The sun is a star. 

A large ball of fire that burns in the sky, giving warmth and light to all that it touches.

A beacon of hope in the darkest nights, and the star closest to Earth, wrapping it in comfortable love like a blanket on a cold day.

So seeing it shaking and shivering drove a stake through Seungcheol’s heart.

“Seok-ah, are you cold?” Seokmin jumps a little at the sudden noise. He shakes his head and stuffs his hand in his pockets, a poor attempt to hide his discomfort. Seungcheol sighs, his warm breath fanning out in front of him, floating away in the cold winter air. He takes off his winter coat, biting his lip to resist the sting of the snowflakes on his sweater. Seungcheol swings the coat over the younger’s shoulder, draping it over his frame. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles when the vocalist gives him a confused look.

“We’re nearly home Seokkie, just take it.” Seokmin opens his mouth, trying to protest. Seungcheol rolls his eyes and ruffles Seokmin’s hair.  
“If the literal sun was shivering, Earth would have no chance of survival.”

-

The sun is beautiful.

It’s constantly radiating rays of pure light, surrounding it and its planets in a protective embrace.

It’s always in a state of pure bliss, where everything it does brings a bounce to the steps of the people around it.

Wait no, that’s not true.

“Seok-ah, let’s go get ice cream! I’ll treat you.” Seokmin looks up from the novel he’s holding to meet eye with Seungcheol. Reflexively, the elder leans down and presses a kiss onto Seokmin’s head. Seokmin muses for a while and musters a confused ‘why?’  
“You looked down. I asked Hoonie and he said you messed your lines up today. I thought maybe ice cream would be good.” Seokmin bites his lip. Seungcheol sighs and fluffs his hair. 

“Stop being down, you’re amazing at singing. Everyone has bad days.”  
“Even you hyung?” Seungcheol smiles encouragingly.  
“Especially me. But you know why I’m okay?” Seokmin giggles,  
“Why?” Seungcheol beams, leaning down to press a kiss onto Seokmin’s lips.  
“Because I have people like you to pick me up when I’m down.”

-

The sun has the brightest smile known to man, because it’s the brightest being known to man.

Its smile is like a blossom of pink water lilies in a swamp, a beautiful contrast to the dark and murky waters.

Its smile is like a beacon of light on a foggy coast, guiding weary travellers into the comfort of its home.

But even the brightest stars burn out.

“Seokie?” A small squeak comes out from the lump of blankets on the bed. Seungcheol feels his heart crack in two. In the background, he can faintly hear Soonyoung yelling at Minghao for being an insensitive prick. He winces at a particularly loud sound, but let it continue. Minghao deserves it, even if he was tired and exhausted. He had lashed out in a fit of anger and annoyance when sweet Seokmin was a little too loud. The sound of light sniffles draws Seungcheol back to the present. 

Wasting no time, Seungcheol lies down next to the fragile member. He wraps his arms around the younger, whispering soft and sweet reassurances to Seokmin. The vocalist tucks his head into his leader’s chest, tear-stained cheeks wetting the elder’s shirt. They stay like that for a while, and when Minghao comes in later, Seungcheol sends him a glare to tell him it’s a bad time. Thankfully, he got the message.

“H-hyung.” Seungcheol looks down at Seokmin. Blinking away tears in his eyes that formed as he laid there, Seungcheol hums a noise, prompting Seokmin to continue. Voice trembling, he replies.  
“D-do you th-think that m-maybe...” he mumbles off. Seungcheol squeezes Seokmin’s shoulders lightly, he never said it directly, but the rapper can already tell what his insecurities were.  
“Hao-ie loves you. He’s just tired.” Seokmin mumbles another sentence, and years of the quiet Junhui-speech tells Seungcheol what he needs to know.  
“You’re perfect the way you are Seokie. But every star has eclipses sometimes.” Seungcheol brings the younger’s face up to face his and he smiles softly, “But don’t worry,”

“I’ll be here to light you up when you burn out.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t need to know Mumble to know that Seokmin would do the same.


	55. 55. Mingyu/Seungkwan - I definitely wouldn’t mind going on a date with you.

_Roses are red,_  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
But not as sweet as you 

There’s nothing better than coming home to a loved one after a bad day—

“Kwannie! You want cookies? Hyung just got them out of the oven.”

—Scratch that, cookies make everything better.

“Hi hyung! And yeah, I’m just gonna take a shower real quick.” Seungkwan shouts as he practically flies to the bathroom. He can hear Minghao snickering at his excitement, but he was already eating, so Seungkwan discounts the elder’s opinion. He comes out 10 minutes later, a towel ruffling his wet hair.

“Kwannie! How was your day?” Pressing a quick peck on Mingyu’s cheek, Seungkwan grabs a cookie and takes a big bite.  
“Terrible, I am never guesting on that show again.” Mingyu chuckles and passes him a glass of milk. Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  
“Who am I, Santa?” Mingyu giggles at the response and sits down across the younger.  
“No, you’re amazing.” Seungkwan blushes and tries to hide it by biting on his cookie again, only to find it already consumed. Mingyu snorts at the sight, making Seungkwan’s flush redden even more.  
“Shut up you adorably sweet puppy.” Loud laughter erupts and Seungkwan chuckle along, recounting his bad day with comedic effects to dramatize his struggles.

Scratch everything, coming home to Kim Mingyu was the best.

-

_Roses are red,_  
Violets are blue,  
You said that you love me,  
And you know I love you too. 

Some say writing a poem for someone you see every day is useless—

“Hey Kwannie, look!”

—well they’re wrong.

“Y’know, I expected this from you. But you still somehow amaze me.” Mingyu snorts.   
“Is that a good thing?” Seungkwan gives him the bitchiest bitch face this world has ever seen.  
“You just gave me a cheesy, Wonu-hyung like poem and you feel the need to ask that?” Mingyu rolls his eyes.  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Seungkwan looks over the poem again, squinting his eyes this time. Breaking into a grin, he looks up.  
“I’m dating the both of you, of course it’s a fucking compliment.”

Well, maybe writing a poem is unnecessary, but it’s a goddamn beautiful way to express your love.

-

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue—_

“What’s the most extra way to ask someone out on a date?” Mingyu looks up from his Japanese textbook and meets eyes with Seungkwan.  
“Why?” He responds, curious gaze boring into Seungkwan. The vocalist chuckles.  
“Just asking.” Mingyu snorts. He looks around the room and makes note of everyone. They’re all sleeping or on their phones, except Soonyoung is trying to (and failing to) be discrete as he carries a giant bouquet of flowers and a large sign over to the sleeping figure of Minghao. Humming a noise of contemplation, Mingyu replies.  
“There’s a fine line between extra and overkill—“

As of on cue, Minghao stirs awake just in time to see Soonyoung give him a bouquet of flowers and hold up the sign.  
“—Right now, Soonie-hyung has crossed that line into overkill.” Seungkwan chuckles, turning his attention back to the pair in front of him. Minghao rolled his eyes but accepted the bouquet, meaning that Soonyoung succeeded. Musing quietly, Seungkwan replies.  
“I think it’s sweet.” Mingyu snorts. The younger rolls his eyes and looks at his boyfriend.  
“How would you like to asked out then?” Mingyu thinks for a moment and retorts quickly.  
“With a simple proposal.” Seungkwan sighs, exasperated.  
“So if I said ‘Let’s go on a date’, would you agree?” Mingyu chuckles.  
 _“—I definitely wouldn’t mind  
Going on a date with you.” _

 

“Did you just quote the poem you wrote three days ago hyung?”  
“Maybe.”


	56. Chapter 56

10:32 15/09/2001

“H-Hey! G-Give me back my lunch!” Snickers are passed around the small group of 4 big kids.  
“Or what? You’re gonna cry for your mommy?” The biggest kid—Woojin, taunts. Jeonghan sniffles, biting back his tears. His mom worked so hard on his lunch that day, and it most definitely didn’t belong to the mean kid!  
“It’s mine! G-Give it to me!” He shouts, but the tears are already spilling.  
“Awwww look at him, already crying like a little baby. Boo hoo hoo.” The second kid piped up, earning laughter from the group. Jeonghan reaches up and tries to swipe his bag back, but the tallest kid yanks it higher with a little sound effect, causing cackles from his friend. He knows it’s useless to try now, the best he can hope to do is wait for a teacher and maybe—

“Hey! Who do you think—AAHHHHH!” Jeonghan blinks his tears away and opens his eyes timidly. When he finally opens it, there’s another big kid in front of him, but this one is doing the opposite of the other ones. Instead of joining in on the teasing, he’s pushing the other kids away and clutching a bag in his chest.  
“Go away, that’s his lunch, not yours!” The big kid shouts, making the other kids flinch and run away. Jeonghan tries to slip away too, because maybe the kid will just bully him too and—

“Hey, are you okay?” A warm hand lies on his arm, gently shaking him. He feels a bag being placed on his shivering legs and he hastily grabs it, eyes still wide with fear. The sudden action makes the other kid flinch, but Jeonghan quickly sees that he’s harmless. His big black eyes are filled with worry and concern, emotions Jeonghan thought big kids couldn’t have.  
“My name’s Seungcheol, what’s yours?”  
“J-Jeonghan.” The big kid—Seungcheol—smiles, a big toothy grin showing off all of his teeth—even the missing ones.  
“Well then Jeonghan, from now on, if you ever see those bullies come, just yell my name and I’ll come save you, okay?” Jeonghan looks at him in disbelief and surprise.  
“W-why?” Seungcheol tilts his head and makes a confused expression.  
“Bullies shouldn’t bully people, especially scrawny ones like you. They should pick a fight with ones their size,” Seungcheol stands up and helps Jeonghan up, “Like me!” He finishes confidently, pointing his thumb to his puffed out chest.  
“O-Okay then. Nice to meet you Seungcheol.” Jeonghan smiles now, weak and fragile, but happy nonetheless.

Little did he know, that smile is the same smile Seungcheol vowed to protect from that day onwards.

-

13:57 07/03/2009

“You need to stop getting into fights Cheol-ah, I’m not gonna be here to patch you up forever.” Seungcheol snorts, opening his mouth to retort something, only to hiss in pain when Jeonghan dabs the cotton pad over his right cheek. He whimpers in pain for a bit as Jeonghan applies a bandage over the cut. After that, Seungcheol speaks up.  
“Why won’t you be here?” Jeonghan sighs and closes the kid of the medical kit.  
“Because, this is life. We’re gonna split into different paths someday, and it’s not like we’ll be together forever.” Jeonghan explains bitterly. Seungcheol frowns.  
“Fine, keep your philosophy mindset, whatever you’re gonna study in the future, I’ll make sure to live nearby. You’re not getting rid of me that easily Hannie.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes and flashes Seungcheol a grin.  
“Who were you defending this time anyways, Oh Knight in Mud-Stained Blazer?” Seungcheol throws a pillow from his bed at his best friend and mutters something about rainy days and broken buses.

“His name is Jisoo I think,” Seungcheol finally answers, “the new transfer kid? The old guys were picking a fight with him over his lack of Korean slang knowledge.” Jeonghan sits down in front of Seungcheol and sighs.  
“And you decided that picking a fight with them was better... how?” Seungcheol sighs.  
“They were already beating Jisoo up when I got there. What do you me to do, stand and watch?” Jeonghan bites his bottom lip. He knows the new kid, and in the short period of time he spends Math with him, he learns that Jisoo is a sweet and pure soul. His family moved from America when he was 12, but his Korean wasn’t good enough until 2 years later. Talking to him though, you never would have noticed.

Or cared, in Jeonghan’s case. The kid was incredibly kind, and if he was better at Korean, he might’ve even been a school favourite, popular kid. His delicate features and soft, honey-like voice made for a gentle image, and the bullies took advantage of that.  
“Okay then.” Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan confusedly.  
“Okay then... what?” Jeonghan smiles.  
“If it’s Jisoo, make sure I’m around next time he gets picked on.” Seungcheol chuckles. He may have more muscle and be more useful in a physical fight, but Jeonghan has ways of ruining your life without ever touching a single hair on your body.  
“We’re taking him in then?”  
“He seems lonely, the kid could probably use it.”

-

7:46 18/12/2011

“Hey Shua, you got a date to the Winter Formal?” Jisoo whips his head around to find Jeonghan approaching the bus stop. Smiling and waving his phone, Jisoo responds.  
“Nah, I might not even go.” Jeonghan pouts, making a face that most friends would be embarrassed for. Then again, the three of them weren’t your normal groups of friends.  
“But Shua~ Nayoungie and Seungcheolie are going to be there. Don’t you wanna make fun of them?” Jisoo swallows. Little did Jeonghan know, Seungcheol and his girlfriend of three years is exactly why Jisoo isn’t going.  
“Sounds fun, but One Piece is more fun.” The American deadpans. Jeonghan hits his arm.

“Yah, you’re jealous, I know that Shua. You’ve told me. But we’re still his friends. We gotta go support him.” Jisoo swallows and looks up to meet Jeonghan’s eyes.  
“You don’t get to talk, you have a date. One that you’ve been with for 3 years too.” Jeonghan waves him off.  
“Minki is besides the point right now. What you need, is to go support your best friend.”  
“The only support I can offer is standing awkwardly at the buffet table.”  
“At least you have food.” 

Jisoo snorts. Food is not going to make up for it. He’s not even going to be able to eat anyways, seeing his two best friends dancing away with people that isn’t him. Jealousy is a petty emotion to feel, but the knot in his stomach tightens whenever Nayoung and Minki are around. They’re great people, Jisoo just wishes he could trade places with them instead. Be on the receiving end of Seungcheol’s messy kisses or Jeonghan’s loving gaze. Be the one to make them happy, and be happy from their love.

At least it comes true in his dreams.

(And what Jisoo doesn’t realize that Jeonghan secretly wants Seungcheol and Nayoung to break up too, so Jisoo can finally have a chance and smile like he did before those two got together. What Jisoo doesn’t realize is that Seungcheol wants Jeonghan to tell Jisoo that he loves him, so that Jisoo’s wish can be fulfilled and they can both be happy. What Jisoo doesn’t realize is how much Seungcheol and Jeonghan wants him and love him, to the point where they would cast aside their own feelings for him to be happy.)

(What Jisoo does know though, is that they’re both idiots for trying to date other people. He’s seen the looks in their eyes when they look at each other. Maybe it’s not Nayoung and Minki who make them happy.)

(Maybe they’re already happy, and Jisoo’s just the sad tag-along)

-

18:26 08/10/2013

Be careful what you wish for is exactly what Jeonghan wants to say now. He thinks bitterly to his high school days, where every day was another day of a loveless relationship and an aching heartache over someone who deserve more than anything he could offer. At least they’re considerate enough to bring him along, letting him into traditions meant for couples only.  
“Hannie, I wanna watch Nemo!”  
“Cheollie~ You chose last week, my turn.” Seungcheol pouts.  
“But you always watch Your Name Shua, I can practically rewrite its script in Korean AND Japanese now.” Jeonghan sighs. “I’m with Cheol on this one Shua.”  
“But Hannie~”  
“Yay!” Jeonghan shakes his head. They’re legal adults he swears, even if it’s slightly hard to tell.

Halfway through the movie, Jeonghan finds himself in a familiar position. There’s a reason why Jeonghan never finishes the movies they watch on movie nights, and that’s because of the one watching habit Seungcheol and Jisoo share. Jeonghan feels a weight thrown onto his legs, tangling into them as Jisoo’s light pink hair rests on his chest, arms wrapped around Jeonghan’s left side. Seungcheol was the opposite, one arm looping around Jeonghan’s smaller frame, another resting on the younger’s thigh. His legs are tangled in the mess too, and somewhere along the way, he’s pulled Jeonghan into his side, dragging Jisoo along with them. It’s a cuddle pile, and Jeonghan’s panicking heart can’t ever take it for long. Faking a yawn, Jeonghan starts his usual routine.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna head to bed early ‘kay? See you tomorrow.” Seungcheol frowns.  
“You picked the movie Hannie, why aren’t you watching it entirely.” Jisoo looks at Jeonghan, eyes narrowing to try to find any info. Jeonghan unconsciously swallows. He may have known Jisoo for a shorter amount of time, but the youngest of their trio definitely reads him better than Seungcheol does.  
“Why don’t you just doze off here Hannie?” Jeonghan brings up his usual half-truth again. This time, Seungcheol beats him to it.  
“Because he can’t sleep unless it’s in total blackout.” Jeonghan closes his mouth, getting ready to move. Seungcheol’s arms locks him in place though, and Jisoo pins him back down, movie forgotten.  
“We know your lines Hannie, you’re not making it out this time.” Jeonghan opens his mouth to protest, but quickly closes it.  
“You got me I guess.”

“So why do you want to leave?” A deep voice rumbles from under him. Jeonghan gulps and leans backwards.  
“Because.” He suddenly shoots forwards, surprising the both of them and wriggling out.  
“Because of a reason.” Jisoo rolls his eyes and flips down on Seungcheol again, pulling Jeonghan back by the sleeve of his hoodie.  
“And that reason is?”  
“Something I can’t tell you.”

Of course, this triggers a whole bunch of emotions. 

The other two both sit up, all serious and angry now. Sometime in the outburst, Jisoo starts crying, tears streaming down his beautiful face (Stop crying please. You’re beautiful face doesn’t deserve to be sad. Forget about me please, I’m not worth it. Jeonghan wants to say). Seungcheol is beyond furious, because what happens to “We’re best friends who tell each other everything.” (Because everything will go wrong when I tell you. You’ll hate me like you should and you’ll leave me like you should. But I want to stay for a bit more, it’s selfish but I’m selfish by nature. Jeonghan wants to scream). Jeonghan is a mess now, trying to evade and get away, but firm hands and tearful words trapping him in the room. 

“Why Hannie, why? Just say already!”  
“There’s no way we’re gonna hate you for something that’s bothering you.”  
“But you will. You don’t get it, it’s just not something you can get. You’ll see...”  
“Bullshit, I made a promise to you years ago, I’m never breaking it.”  
“You don’t get it Seungcheol. It’s the one promise you’ll break. You both, will be so disgusted and angry and—“  
“It’s like every fight we had over this isn’t it.” Jeonghan opens his mouth to protest, but he’s already getting tired and his words never registers anyways. Jisoo walks up to him.  
“I refuse to let this end like the other ones. Hannie, tell us.” Jeonghan chokes on a sob.  
“I can’t.”  
“Han.”  
“I just can’t what don’t you—“  
“YOON JEONGHAN YOU MOTHERFUCKER SAY IT ALREADY.” Seungcheol roars, making Jeonghan flinch.  
“FINE. I LOVE YOU. AND SHUA! I’M IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIENDS AND I CAN’T EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THEM ANYMORE WITHOUT FEELING PURE HEARTBREAK AND I JUST—“

Jisoo pulls away, a relieved smile on his face. Jeonghan stands there, stunned at what just happened. Did Jisoo just—

“I love you too Han.” Jeonghan widens his eyes.  
“B-But why? No, no you’re not supposed to be—“

This time Seungcheol doesn’t pull away, moving his lips from Jeonghan’s tear stained mouth to his cheeks. He wraps his arms around the younger.  
“You’re not allowed to tell me what to feel.” 

Jeonghan feels like he going to explode.

“You guys don’t deserve me. You deserve better. I’m just a selfish, clingy and—“  
“Jeonghan, for once in your life, please shut the fuck up.” Jeonghan does as he’s told, much preferring the feeling of Jisoo’s lips on his instead. Mouthing at Jeonghan’s nape, Seungcheol whispers into Jeonghan’s ears, voice raw and vulnerable.  
“You deserve the world Hannie.”

And that’s how Jisoo and Seungcheol got their wishes granted too.

-

Present day, Present time

Looking into this relationship, it was hard to tell there was ever a time where the three were apart. It was hard to imagine the three not loving each other with all their hearts and it was hard to accept that there was a time where the three were all pining and heart-broken.

Simply, it revolves around one sentence, said every day and every night. Their thing if you will, because after what they went through, they deserve a break.

“I have loved you for my entire life, Hannie and Cheollie. I love you now, especially when you guys are waking up. I will always love you, until and after death.”

“I have loved you since that day that I saved you from bullies, Shua and Hannie. I love you now, when you guys kiss me on both cheeks at the same time. I will always love you, until the world ends and way past that.”

“I have loved you since the day I saw you, Shua and Cheollie. I love you now, when you guys squish me in the middle of the bed, exchanging body heat and love in the middle of the night. I will always love you, until and after the sun explodes and we’re long gone from this world.”

“I have loved you, I love you, and I will always love you.”

 

??:?? ??/??/????  
Love, as it turns out, can be eternal.


	57. 57. Hansol/Junhui - I want to spend the rest of my life with you

Hansol doesn’t know when it started.

Actually no, that was a half-truth. He knows it started sometime in the winter of 2017. Somehow, in the midst of their busy schedule, Junhui and he had started a tradition.

Hansol doesn’t know exactly when it started, but he definitely doesn’t mind.

“Sol-ah, Pocky night!” Hansol looks up from his phone and grins.  
“What are we watching tonight?” Junhui flashes his signature cat smirk and brings his laptop over.  
“The entirety of Red Velvet’s discography.” Hansol hums and nods. As Junhui pulled up a playlist made by some Reveluvs, the rapper leans against his boyfriend and wraps his entire body around the elder. Junhui finally presses play and pulls out their first pack of Pockys. Smiling, Junhui ruffles Hansol hair and presses a chaste kiss to his forehead.  
“I love you hyung.”  
“I love you too, Sol.”

-

“Hey hyung,” Junhui puts his book down and looks at the clock. It’s too early for Pocky night, but at the sight of Hansol holding BTS’s burn the stage discs and his adorable puppy dog eyes made Junhui’s heart feel all sorts of gooey. The Chinese sighed.  
“Lemme get a blanket first.” He mumbles, but seeing Hansol’s face light up in child-like joy makes Junhui’s legs move a little faster to get back to his lover. 

By the time he gets back, the rapper has the discs plugged in and their secret stash of Pockys in the open. Plopping down beside Hansol, Junhui pulls the other into his arms and sticks his face in the soft caramel brown curls on the younger’s head.  
“You’re so cute Sol-ah.” Hansol squirms under the attention and flushes.  
“Movie’s starting hyung.” Junhui smiles at Hansol’s red face. The American is probably used to people calling him handsome, so every time someone tells him he’s cute, the rapper becomes a tomato. 

That’s what makes him infinitely more adorable.

-

“We’re going out to get dinner, wanna come?” Soonyoung shouts. Jihoon is already packing up with a shout of ‘you’re paying.’ One by one, everyone either agrees or make plans with the other remaining members. Junhui makes eye contact with Hansol from across the room and wiggles his eyebrow. The younger understood immediately and snuck out with him. They walk back to their dorms in an almost frantic manner. By the time they get back, Junhui has found Hansol’s lips and kisses him in a trance-like state. The younger grabs his hips and leads the two of them to the couch.

“Jacket off.” Hansol mumbles as he marks Junhui’s neck. As Junhui flings the large coat off, Hansol’s inserted a movie into the disk player and has grabbed the drinks. He pulls his beanie off and places it on the table, pulling his hoodie off into a random direction too. Junhui dives into the younger and peppers kisses on every inch of exposed skin.

Junhui doesn’t know why it started, but what seemed like innocent sessions of movie watching/binge watching turned into hot and unrestrained nights of grinding bodies together.

Actually, he knows exactly why. After all, he was the one to start it.

He knows because they would always pick boring movies that couldn’t keep their attention for long enough. He knew because he’d always be the first to crack, staring way too long at his dongsaeng’s sharp jawline and long tongue lick the Pockys they’d insisted on eating every time. Today is no exception. They have roughly 2 hours until the others got back. Hansol looks over at him and they shared a moment of mutual understanding and consent. 

Then all hell breaks loose.

-

“Hyung, we gotta clean up.” Hansol whispers, voice hoarse as he helps Junhui up. The elder whines.  
“That would be a lot easier if I could walk y’know.” Hansol rolls his eyes.  
“Please, I’ve seen you with Cheol hyung the night before a concert. You’re fine.” Junhui grumbles and begrudgingly stands up, ignoring the pain in the lower half of his body. Hansol muses at the sight.  
“Or we could just spend the rest of tonight cuddling?” Hansol suggests. Junhui breaks into a grin.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“That’s a tall order, can you do it?”  
“I’m offended at your lack of faith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I'm going to be really busy with school, so it's 1 chapter per week until like mid-June. Sorry for missing the last two weeks, I was busy with sooooooo much stuff ;-;


	58. ANNOUNCEMENT

I'm abandoning this fic.

I haven't lost interest in SVT, I've just reached the point where writing plotless little ficlets are getting too cringey and boring for me. 

I'm sorry, but I have been writing some other stuff, and actually am participating in a writing event for NCT, but for now, this fic is discontinued. Maybe I'll get around to publishing more chapters.

But this is a temporary goodbye, although I'm sure most of you have already guessed this happened.

Sorry, Author


End file.
